The Two Sides of the Coin
by Mythstrata
Summary: A chance encounter between Hermione and Draco during sixth year set a series of events into action that neither expected. After the final battle the magic of the wizarding world has been left deeply unbalanced. The old magic will always find a way to repair itself. It calls the two from The Light and The Dark to fix what was broken. All it asks of them is a lifelong commitment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, I apologize as I am terribly late to the Fanfiction party. This story will include some ritual magic, smut in later chapters and lots of angst. I do enjoy a good slice of angst. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Though this story is primarily Dramione there will be a bit of Harry/Hermione and Theo/Hermione thrown in. This story is a long one and is already written. I will update on Mondays. I have no beta. I own none of this. **

**The Two Sides of the Coin**

The Library was bathed in golden light as the May afternoon inched it's way into evening. Students filtered in and out between the aisles grabbing books and whispering with heads bent together sitting at one of the many study tables scattered about the cavernous room.

A boy slunk in a side door and hurried past his classmates. His pale blond head shone brightly in the sunlight as he passed each floor to ceiling window. His eyes, which were a curious grey color, appeared deadened as they stared straight ahead and were ringed with pale purple bags. The slump of his shoulder indicated a deep fatigue. He passed a group of his house mates. He hurried past though they called out to him. He had no time for them today. His legs carried him quickly to a usually unoccupied corner of the library a small mahogany table already in his sights. Upon reaching his destination he flung himself into the chair and promptly dropped his head into his arm. He felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes but instantly willed them away. _You will not cry._ he thought to himself. _You will look again in that thrice damned book and you will find a way to fix this_. The boy sighed and straightened up. _Right, I will not be defeated by a sodding cabinet._ He told himself firmly. And it was then, in that quiet tucked away corner of the Hogwarts library that Draco Malfoy realized that he was not alone.

Several feet away at a table that was a twin of his sat Hermione Granger. The window was to her back and the light from behind her gave her hair an angelic look as her golden brown eyes avidly scanned a book with a leather tooled cover. A stack of three books sat directly in front of her with yet another book propped upright and open. Her gaze skipped back and forth between the two and her face alight with interest. Malfoy's hands clenched into fists. He would not move, he considered this his private corner of the library. He glowered at her and prepared for their usual round of verbal sparring but none came. She gave no indication to the weary boy across the way. Her eyes never traveled to his tense form. They didn't need to.

Hermione had spent the afternoon researching spells from a book she had found titled "Sly Spells for Subtle Sorts". Despite the atrocious title she had found it to be a riveting read. Before Malfoy had made his rather dramatic entrance she had just successfully cast a charm on one of the books on a her table to be transparent only to her. The book stated that to an outsider the object would appear unchanged to anyone but the caster. Hermione picked up the book that and gave a small gasp of triumph and she was able to look through the tome to to the sullen boy across from her. A thrill of glee shot through her. Malfoy would think she was reading and she could observe him without his notice.

It was odd that he had not greeted her with his usual brand of drawling insults. Her dealings with Malfoy had always been contentious. He had always thrown a cold hatred her way like her parents doled out dental floss. Hermione wondered what could be wrong with him. Although, as she thought about it, he'd been fairly quiet all year. She looked at him through the charmed book again. In all the years of attending school together Hermione had never really looked at Draco Malfoy. In fact her habit had been to vacate the vicinity whenever the arrogant tones of his voice drew near. Hermione had always hoped that his obsessive hatred for the three of them would fade. As the years had gone on it had only gotten worse. She caught him watching them often. And now Harry was watching back. A shiver ran down her spine. She did not desire to know more about the dejected wizard in front of her. Harry's constant awareness of all of his movements had brought Malfoy to the forefront of her mind far too often. His father was a terrifying monster and his mother a cold, heartless woman. Hermione's teeth ground as she remembered the confrontation in Madame Malkin's shop. That the grown woman could taunt Harry about the death of his godfather disgusted her. Sirius had been Narcissa's cousin after all. She supposed that family ties mattered less and less as the war tore at their world piece by piece. Sometimes Hermione almost wished that she had remained a Muggle. She sighed imagining the life she had lost by entering the magical world. It had seemed like such a gift at first. Everything magical had been a miracle to her. She narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her. It was because of people like him that her and her parent's lives were in danger.

Malfoy looked dreadful. His clothes hung from his gaunt frame and his usually pale complexion was waxen. Hermione felt a small twinge of sympathy that she immediately tamped down. _This is the boy whose whole family has wished me dead from the moment I was born._ She told herself. He had always been on the smaller side with pointed features and a smirk or scowl always upon his lips. In the last year he had shot up several inches. Although his features were still all points and angles she could see that he would one day not be so bad to look at. She noted the way he sat staring at his hands laying unmoving on the table. Slowly his eyes lifted from his fingers and lighted on her. Hermione tensed and prepared for the onslaught of insults while she held the book in front of her face but none came.

_ He looks lost._ She thought to herself. _And terribly sad._ She wondered idly if it had anything to to with his recently incarcerated father. What must it be like to have a father like that? She closed her eyes remembering The Department of Mysteries last year when she had come into close contact with Malfoy's father and aunt. She had fought for her life then and knew, just as surely as there was a war coming, that she was very lucky to be alive. _They would have killed me and celebrated the death of a Mudblood. I wonder if Malfoy would so easily murder me. _She kept her gaze steady on the boy in front of her as he watched her back, thinking that his scrutiny went unnoticed. She saw a well of despair in him and knew in her heart that, no, he would not murder her in cold blood. A nasty bigot he might be but the slumped person in front of her was not a killer. Hermione suspected that Malfoy was all nasty bark and very little bite. It was one thing to spout endless hatred but war was something different altogether. For what it was worth she supposed that she did not want to see him slaughtered either. Hermione firmly believed that there was a place for everyone in the world. His opinions deserved a space though they sickened her. It was just when one side of the opposing argument went too far that the balance was destroyed.

Feeling a little mischievous and a bit braver with this revelation she propped the book up and rifled around in her bag on the chair next to her. Her fingers found what she was looking for at once and drew out her sketch book and pencils. Hermione never really spoke of it but she was a rather accomplished artist and she often bemoaned the fact that Hogwarts gave little thought to the arts in its curriculum. Not knowing how much time she had with the unexpected silence on Malfoy's part she quickly set about sketching him. As she drew she began to see how truly miserable he really was. She drew the sad downturn of his lips and the blank darkness in his eyes and all the while the boy's gaze never faltered from her.

He looked a lot like she felt. Hermione thought as she worked. Perhaps he deserved some pity. _We are two sides of the same coin after all. A coin tossed back and forth between two delusional old wizards over and over again._ Their places and fates had been decided before either of them were ever born. She knew that her place would always be beside Harry. She owed it to him as his friend and to herself. She never wanted another Muggleborn to have to hide away in fear. Some of the anger that she had been working to repress over the last year bubbled up in her again. Where ever they all landed when this ridiculous war was all said and done is not going to be pretty.

Hermione asked herself for the thousandth time why Harry's belief in Dumbledore's mechanizations were so steadfast. The headmaster was so secretive that she could not trust him. Hermione could not find it in herself to forgive him for placing Harry with the Dursleys and that was only the start of her doubts. She looked at her sketch for a moment. It showed Malfoy seated at his table staring straight at her. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her. From the way he was glaring it could be nothing good. After a moment she flipped the paper over and drew the scene all over again but this time drew herself as the seated figure. Hermione did her best to draw herself truthfully. She drew her own large eyes defiant and angry staring out from the paper to match Malfoy's gaze on the opposite side.

"Hermione!" A voice bellowed to her right causing both her and Malfoy to jump in their seats. She turned to see Harry rushing up to her, concern etched on his face. Quickly she cancelled the spying charm on her book and whispered a spell she had learned last year while envisioning a shape in her mind's eye. When she was done the drawing folded itself up into an origami dragon. She gazed at it fondly as she began to pack up her bag. Malfoy glared at Harry but again remained silent.

"Hey Harry." She said and smiled up at her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was up in my room checking on...things." Harry slanted his eyes over to Malfoy. Hermione sighed, she had grown weary of Harry's increasing obsession over the silent wizard across from her. She did not doubt for a moment that the sneaky sod was up to something but she was also logical enough to know that there was little to nothing she could to do prevent a Slytherin on a mission. Hermione could not believe it was something as awful as Harry imagined. Malfoy was too young and inexperienced. What could a wizard as powerful as Voldemort want with a spoiled boy like Malfoy? It was likely he was simply stressed about his Father's fall from grace. She had noticed that he did not swagger down the corridors as he had. The other Slytherins were also not lining up to bow before him as they had done in past years. If anything, the loss of their admiration must have hurt his tender ego.

She quickly packed her bags as Harry silently urged her to hurry. Malfoy still said nothing. Harry's green eyed gaze never left him. Hermione wondered again at her enemy's uncharacteristic silence. She shrugged her shoulders. He really wasn't her problem. "Come on Hermione," Harry said grabbing her arm protectively "Time to head over for dinner." She smiled at her friend glancing over his messy hair and lanky frame.

"Alright." She laughed standing up. "But only if you sit next to Ron. He's been awful since the break up with Lav Lav."Harry grimaced.

"I think we can manage that" he grinned at her. Harry let go of her arm and after a threatening look at Malfoy walked toward the exit of the library expecting that Hermione would follow. Hermione's hand hovered over the little paper dragon that she had made and with a quick glance across the way she leaned over it with her wand and whispered a spell to it. When she finished she hurried after her friend leaving the corner of the library quiet once more.

Malfoy sighed and some of the tension leaked from his shoulders. He acknowledged that the situation could have gone so much worse. He had been aware of Potter dogging his every step. The Dark Lord would destroy his family if he failed his task and Potter would surely kill him if he succeeded. Malfoy sneered to himself, as if Potter could touch him. A movement at the corner of his vision had him quickly swiveling his head to the recently vacated table. The paper dragon that Granger had inexplicably made after taking what looked like extremely copious notes was walking back and forth over the desk top. It paused and cocked its head toward Malfoy as if away of his scrutiny. Suddenly the little dragon unfurled it's wings and flew towards him.

Malfoy gripped his wand. Had the inferior witch sent a hex his way? Had she dared? Anger coursed through him as the dragon swayed back and forth deftly avoiding his freezing charms. Malfoy, even in his rage could not help but admire Granger's wand work. The dragon swooped through Malfoy's darting hands and came to land on the dark wood surface in front of him. It bowed formally to him. Before Malfoy could react the dragon quickly unfolded itself into a smooth piece of paper once more.

He looked at it expecting to see a scathing note but was quite startled to see his own face glaring up at him. Malfoy again had to grudgingly admit that Granger was talented even if the sketch was clearly done in the Muggle way. Malfoy looked at the drawing and could see the anguish and strain that Granger had seen. He admonished himself for wearing his emotions for all to see. What would his father say if he ever heard about this? Quickly, as if to hide his shortcomings his hand shot out and flipped the paper over. Malfoy let out a quiet gasp as he saw that it was now Granger's face regarding him. He smiled to himself. "Yes, Granger, very clever, you hate me, I despise you, I watch you and you spy back and so it goes." He muttered.

Malfoy saw that she had done a very good job recreating her high cheek bones, delicate nose and wide, dark eyes. She had even drawn her hair faithfully as it sprang wild from her head and obscuring her long, swanlike neck. In the beginning Granger had been an affront to him. She had been unsightly with her large teeth and her frightful hair. She had walked the halls as his equal spouting brash opinions and desperately seeking approval from every teacher. After a childhood of being taught to abhor all things Mudblood, Malfoy had found it was easy to feel repulsed by Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy had boarded the Hogwarts express at eleven years old knowing that he was born and bred to be a future leader of the British wizarding world. Expensive and numerous tutors had been hired to give him every advantage over his peers. The glacial beauty of his mother and athletic build of his father had the adults in their social circle assuring his parents that "One day soon the boy will grow into the looks that clearly run in his veins." It had always been the fly in his potion that he remained shorter and more delicately built than all of his peers. That Potter had rejected his offer of friendship so publicly on the very first day of his formal schooling had irked him. When Potter has chosen a Weasley to associate with instead had him grinding his teeth. Shortly after that when the dreaded duo had befriended the drab Mudblood Malfoy's disbelief and disgust had been complete.

The shame at the end of every school year at coming in second to Granger had been excruciating. The punishment for his failure doled out by his father had been painful and long lasting. His mouth twisted in a bitter frown. If he had Granger on his side he reluctantly admitted that he would have likely already solved the problem of the cabinet. It had not escaped his notice that she was unfailingly loyal to Potter. They always had each other while Draco was left with the questionable intelligence of Crabbe or Goyle. He could not share his misery with Nott or Zabini. Nott was too closely connected to the Dark Lord's inner circle and no one knew Zabini's political leanings. Not even Zabini. Draco had found his summers before The Dark Lord's return filled with more expensive tutors, personal quidditch trainers and was put on a regime of potions by his mother who was concerned that his smaller stature would outlast puberty. He had hated it and had been quick to blame his shortcomings on Potter and his friends.

Now as his long fingers idly traced the outline of Granger's face in her sketch he wondered what it would have been like had Potter chosen to take his hand in friendship all those years ago. As much as he was loathe to admit it Draco sometimes found himself watching the trio and envying their easy laughter. He could see that there wasn't anything that they wouldn't do for one another. For Potter, his friends had faced his father and the other Deatheaters because they loved and trusted him. What must it be like to have that kind of friendship?

Up until this year Draco had been popular enough. But a Slytherin friendship was a tricky thing. Society rules were always in play and if you broke those rules your "loyal" friendships moved from the public realm to the private until you dug yourself from the social disgrace. Draco was aware that his social standing was tenuous at best this year. His house mates were fearful and afforded him the respect that his name and...family associations called for. However, it seemed that they were all waiting with baited breath to see what the next move would be. A surprisingly small number of Slytherin's were openly supporting the Dark Lord's position.

This had surprised Draco at first but after seeing what the unstable wizard was capable of this past summer he had to admit deep down in his occluded heart that the wizarding world had been a much better place before his return. Draco sighed and a shiver ran up his spine. His mind had wandered to dangerous places again. He thought of his Mother, no doubt terrified and for all intents and purposes restricted to her rooms at the Manor. He hoped that the Dark Lord has not tortured her again. His gut clenched in fear.

He shook his head, all these thoughts were distracting him from his task. Draco stood abruptly and grabbed his bag. He picked up Granger's drawing and was about to crunch it up in his fists but slowed as he gazed at the defiant drawn eyes of the girl he had tormented and hated for years. He thought of how she had smiled at Harry earlier. It so different from the wary disgust that filled her eyes when she would spot Draco. With the exception of punching him in third year Granger had chosen to almost never engage with him. It was as if he was beneath her care or notice. If the Dark Lord won he would be sure to break her spirit into small, jagged pieces. The thought of this did not please him as it would have done a few years ago. He did not stop to ponder why. It was too dangerous a path to go on. After a moment Draco carefully folded the two sided drawing and slipped it into a pouch around his neck. He didn't really know why he did it, only that he wanted to keep it around a little longer.

Draco hurried from the library hoping to catch the tail end of dinner. He would be working late into the night and though he felt slightly nauseous at the thought of food he knew his body would need the nourishment. As he walked from the library Draco made a vague plan to confront Granger when next he saw her alone. He would demand to know what she'd been playing at. Not that he expected the Gryffindor to give him any kind of answer he would want to hear. He did enjoy sparring with her and seeing the anger tinged with the tiniest bit of fear light in her eyes. If he could get her to engage at all that was. Still, she _had_ taken the time to send him this drawing. Draco was sure this would be one of the times she would bother to answer him. With these thoughts cheering him ever so slightly he left the library.

As it turned out he would not see Granger outside of classes and meals in the dining hall until almost a year later. By that time Dumbledore was dead and Draco had opened a cabinet and started a war. Potter had gone on the run with his friends as the world he had known had tipped into chaos. Draco did indeed get to see Granger's eyes, defiant and more fearful than he'd ever seen them. His Aunt had nearly killed her.

As the war had continued Draco began hoping very much for the trio's victory in his weaker moments. He found no joy at all in seeing Granger's torture. This had been a bit of a surprise to him as he had so carefully cultivated his hatred toward her over the years. He had in fact, openly rooted for her early demise to all who would listen. Draco had truly believed that Granger had been a problem to be brutally eradicated at the time. But there, in his Manor, watching her pure red blood so like his own seeping into the floor Draco's beliefs on the matter had vanished. He had kept his eyes on her through the worst of it, willing her to hold on. His heart had actually hurt in his chest as he had worked with all that he had to keep tears spilling from his eyes. He realized in that moment that she was brave, loyal and pure. He also knew that it was his family, his blood, that was breaking the beautiful witch apart for sport. He had never known Hermione Granger, not really. Draco knew only that the world would suffer a great loss if she were to pass from it. Unbidden his magic reached for her and created a connection before he realized what he was doing. He felt her pain and she felt his warmth trying to shield her. Hermione's eyes locked on to his in surprise. Her mouth whispered pleas for help. For the rest of the torture at his aunt's hands their eyes did not waver from the other' had breathed a sigh of relief when that chandelier had crashed to the floor.

The Dark Lord had been furious when he found that Potter had escaped once more. He had slashed out at Bella for losing the cursed blade she had thrown at Dobby in her rage. It had been cursed with a very old and very dark magic by Voldemort himself and gifted to Bellatrix upon her escape from Azkaban. He had cheered a bit when he rifled through her mind and saw what she had done to Granger's arm. That slight good humor had dissipated when he realized that Draco had resisted identifying the trio. The scales on his face had flashed a dangerous red when he glimpsed the sympathy on Draco's face as Granger was tortured.

The extensive punishment inflicted on them after the trio's escape had been equal to anything that Bellatrix had done to Granger. Before departing Voldemort had approached Draco's prone form on the floor with measured steps. "Young Malfoy," the snake face had hissed down at him "you are weak as your father is weak. You shall pay for wishing a Mudblood not to be harmed. They are for our sport and meant to serve us if they dare to be born at all." Voldemort had pointed his wand to the Dark Mark on Draco's arm and chanted an incantation that he had never heard before. In his pain induced haze Draco could have sworn that there was another man standing just behind the Dark Lord. A man with a head full of antlers and skin that glowed green. He smiled at Draco with mischievous glee he raised his arm and directed the mad snake's movements. Something from the rug next to where he lay rose up and Draco realized in his pain haze that it had come from the spot where Granger had lay bleeding. Slowly the mass of red approached him and Draco could see what floated in the air above him were drops of blood. Granger's blood. With a flick of his wrist Voldemort sent the drops darting with incredible force towards Draco's arm. The drops of blood burrowed into his mark and sank deep into his skin. "As long as she is alive." The Dark Lord hissed at Draco. "You will share her pain. Kill her and the pain will cease. It's a very simple solution is it not? A lesson to you Draco of how to treat Mudbloods in the future. Filth must be exterminated. Do not show weakness like this again. I will not be so forgiving next time."

Draco had been fighting consciousness throughout this and realized that he was expected to answer. "Yes My Lord. Thank you." He said hating himself for his weakness but it was then the darkness took him. It was a lucky thing that his mother, who had somehow escaped the worst of it, had been so adept at healing arts. As she had stood over her only child trying desperately to heal his mangled body Draco could see that her loyalties to the Dark Lord were severed. Never again would Narcissa bow to one who would harm her flesh and blood.

That night, after The Dark Lord had departed the three Malfoy's had hugged one another close. His father, who had always been such a cold and distant man had broken down then. He had whispered apologies to his son and wife as hot tears had slipped from his eyes. His family knew that battle was eminent and whichever side won no longer mattered. The Malfoys would not be victorious either way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! I thank you for the reviews and the words of encouragement. **

**This story is fully written and will be a long one. I will try to update Mondays. I have no beta but that sounds like a lovely thing. I own nothing. **

Chapter 2 After the Battle

Hermione ran through the fields and paths surrounding the Burrow pushing her already exhausted body harder. Her feet pounded the ground in rhythm and the words "I'm still alive" repeated in her head. Perhaps if she repeated this phrase often enough she would come to believe it. Her left arm was tightly bandaged but despite this the word "Mudblood" was clearly legible in the blood that seeped through. The knife that Bellatrix had used had truly been a cursed blade. The wound would reopen at intervals and the searing pain would jolt Hermione from whatever peace she had been feeling.

She found the only way to get any kind of sleep was to run herself to exhaustion every morning and evening. As her half starved body had healed Hermione now could run farther and faster than she had ever imagined. Sometimes Harry joined her and after the run they would sit side by side under a tree to the side of the Burrow and hold each other until they could agree silently to return to the grieving Weasley household. Other times they would slip unseen from the house and go to a small clearing in the woods a mile from the Burrow. Under the same wards that Hermione had cast every night of their time on the run they would cling desperately to one another, exploring the other's body until they both found release.

When Ron had walked out on them Hermione had felt that he had ripped her heart from her chest and taken a bit of it with him. His absence had shaken both her and Harry to their cores, neither of them able to conceive of walking out on a loved one in a time of need. The winter on the run had been cold and harsh. The freezing air had found its way past multiple sweaters and blankets. When Harry and Hermione had first began to share a bed it had simply been for the necessity of the other's warmth. When Hermione would cry silently in the dark it was quite natural for Harry to collect up her smaller form into his arms. He would hold her as she burrowed her face into his neck until the tears stopped. After a while it became natural and right that they would sleep with arms twined about the other. When the two friends had survived Nagini's attack at Godric's Hollow their fear and horror had pushed them to seek more than just comfort. Their lips had met in desperate kisses as their hands had ripped the clothing from the other's bodies.

Hermione and Harry has not actually had sex. By silent agreement they had always stopped before anything ever went that far. Hermione knew that it was an unspoken and perhaps undeserved loyalty to Ron. They had explored and experimented in every other way as they tried to give the other a moment of release from the fear and uncertainty.

When Ron had returned their nightly activities had ceased. Though Hermione's body had craved the comfort she knew that it was something they could not speak of or acknowledge. The three had needed one another too much to let something so trivial come between them. When Ron had kissed her at the battle Hermione had been swept up in the aftermath of the destruction of the horcrux and the possibility of their eminent deaths.

Now when she thought of her grief stricken friend holed up in the darkened rooms of the Burrow she knew that any desire she had felt for him romantically had been severed the night he had walked away from them. Hermione had been able to forgive him and had come to understand why Ron had chosen to defect. One of Hermione's strongest traits was loyalty. Though she now understood these things about Ron it had only been an illustration to her of the chasm of difference between the two of them. It was true that Ron had returned and fought bravely. She would always remain his friend. Hermione loved Ron and all of the Weasley's as family.

Ron had not pursued anything romantically since the battle to her relief. He, Molly, Ginny and George had been so blind sided by the loss of Fred that they had interacted very little with the outside world. Arthur, Bill, Percy, Hermione and Harry on the other hand, had become a manic hurricane of activity. They worked tirelessly with the ministry, the Hogwarts restoration and attending the funerals of the fallen.

There had been and continued to be so many funerals as Spring had changed into summer. Hermione and Harry had attended them all. After every funeral the two would again escape to their glade in the woods. His hands sliding into her warmth and her mouth seeking the taste that was comfortingly Harry. They would cling to one another climaxing again and again as the tears ran down their faces. Afterward they would lay in one another's arms and Hermione would ignore the throbbing pain in her arm as her heart beat the rhythm loudly in her ear "I'm still alive. I'm still alive. I'm still alive."

In mid July Kingsley Shacklebolt called them into his office at the ministry. In the aftermath of the battle both sides had approved him as the new Minister of Magic. He was both a Pureblood and had been a Slytherin. Despite this he had chosen to fight for the Light. Hermione had high hopes for him. She and Kingsley had fallen into an easy friendship based on mutual respect. He admired her intelligence and had come to depend on her advice on certain matters. Hermione had accepted his gentle guidance in navigating the political mechanizations of the ministry. She appreciated that he treated her as an equal and not a young Muggleborn barely over the line of adulthood. Harry also seemed to trust Kingsley implicitly and with so many people grabbing for his attention he had allowed the new Minister to help guide him to the issues that he most wanted sorted.

They arrived at the ministry early hoping to avoid any more attention than was necessary. Harry muttered darkly about the anti glamor charms now warding the entrances. They both yearned for a little anonymity. As quickly as they could they found their way to the Minister's office. The hallways were dim and silent as their feet tapped on the checkered marble floor.

"I wonder what he wants today" Harry said.

"Not a clue." Hermione replied in a thoughtful voice. "It's not really like Kings to call us without giving us a hint." Without thinking her hand slipped into his. Although they had been lovers of a sort since last winter they rarely touched save for the occasional hug in public. There was too much attention on them as it was and they both knew that any suspicion that they had ever been anything but friends would destroy Ron. Although Hermione was certain that Ron did not desire her, she knew that he did not want Harry to have her either.

When she had woken up that morning Hermione had a sense of growing dread about the meeting. It had gnawed at her stomach all through her early run and had her heart racing as they neared the office. Harry's hand gripped her firmly feeling warm and safe. "You alright?" He asked as her looked at her with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just nerves I suppose." Hermione shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm glad you're here at any rate." Harry smiled at her and they both turned to knock on the door.

"Come In." They heard Kingsley's voice boom from the other side. The office had one side of floor to ceiling windows lined with deep purple curtains. The wood paneling was dark and polished. Parchment and scrolls littered the top of a large, ornate desk. Magical memos in the shape of paper airplanes jostled one another in a corner by the door as if anxiously awaiting their turn to be read. The shelves were lined with whirring magical devices that clicked and whispered as the two friends took the seats that Kingsley indicated opposite him.

The older wizard's face was somber and he regarded them. "Thanks for coming in. How's Ron holding up?"

"He's improving." Harry said. And it was true. Ron had managed to join them for a quick breakfast and had actively participated in the conversation.

"Good." Kingsley said jovially and paused. "I just bet that you are curious as to why I've called you in so early. I know that I can count on you both for your discretion." He cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. "The thing is, is that the Malfoy's are first up for trial in two days time." Harry nodded attentively while Hermione willed her shoulders not to tense. Reluctant aide they might have been to the trio at the last possible moment but Hermione always felt a sick swoop of fear in her stomach whenever they were mentioned. Kingsley continued speaking "I've spoken to Narcissa under a strong dose of veritaserum and, along with your testimony and Penseive memories Harry, she will likely be cleared of all charges."

Hermione thought of the cold woman who had stood so steadfast on the side of the Dark. How much she must have loved Malfoy to turn the tide of war for him? This was also the woman who had sat by and let Hermione suffer under her own roof. he felt anger flushing her cheeks. She supposed it was only right that Narcissa go free. Without her risk they might still be in an open war. Hermione shuddered at the thought as the corpses of the fallen danced across her mind. She turned her attention back to the Minister as he continued speaking. "Malfoy the younger on the other hand is a bit more complicated. Despite his age he did in fact let those Deatheaters into the castle, as well a bearing the Dark Mark. I am led to understand that this was placed on him against his will and under great duress." Kingsley's hand fiddled absently with a quill in front of him. He tapped it several times on a piece of parchment on his desk before speaking again. "Harry, Narcissa Malfoy feels that if one or both of you were to give testimony in Draco's defense he would be able to go free as well. Of course, freedom for them would require weekly check-ins, monitoring of their magic, house arrest plus a few more things but it wouldn't be Azkaban. Narcissa has made it clear to me that she values her son's freedom above her own and asks that Harry help him in this. If he agrees she will consider the life debt he owes to her paid in full."

"A life debt that never would have needed to happen had her husband and others like him hadn't decided to rip apart the magical world!" Hermione spat bitterly. Under the desk Harry's hand grabbed for hers again and held tight. Hermione took deep breaths in and out until she calmed. "I'm sorry Kings. I'm alright now. Please continue." She said.

Kingsley gave her a humorless smile. "Yes, about Lucius Malfoy. He is certainly one slippery fellow. We are finding that he is so well connected. Not to mention that he is financially backing so many of the ministry's interests that he will also likely get away with little to no time in Azkaban."

"You are joking." And it was Harry who exclaimed this time. "He was one of the most open supporters of Voldemort!"

"Yes, please explain to us why this is a good message to send to the families who lost someone that one of the most public Pure Blood supremacists will only be receiving light taps on the wrist for what they've done?" Hermione's cut in coldly.

Kingsley appeared to have been expecting their reactions because he had ready answers. "To lose financial support from the Malfoys at this time would actually devastate us into near inaction. For one thing, the restoration of Hogwarts would be stalled indefinitely. They currently provide more than half the funds for that." Hermione nodded at this. School opening back up on time was something she could understand. Kingsley continued "Lucius has also agreed to tell all he knows about his fellow Deatheaters. He will provide their last known whereabouts, ways around their wards as well as a list of sympathizers. He only asks for his anonymity and protection as the source."

"And you trust him to do this?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well, it worked for him the first time around didn't it?" Kingsley ask wryly.

"And how do we know that Lucius won't just jump on the next opportunity for Muggleborn genocide?" Asked Hermione acidly.

Kingsley nodded, "that's a good point Hermione, we don't know. When Fudge was minister he allowed us to become too dependent on the financial backing of too few sources. In the ten year plan that we've been working on we are going to phase that out and find a more balanced way to support ourselves."

Hermione nodded. She had sat in on several of the meetings and felt silly for not realizing that the Malfoy family had likely been one of the "questionable sources" of income that the accounting wizard had alluded to. She sighed. "Alright, I can see how this is going to go but Kings? Please let me be able to add a little something of my own to the list of punishments and repercussions."

Kingsley's eyes lit with humor. "I assume there will be no physical pain?"

Hermione huffed "Of course not, it's just that I think a good dose of therapy and rehabilitation in the form of Honeycomb Petalburst might be just the thing."

Harry and Kingsley snorted. In the few months after the battle Hermione had identified the need for healing wizards to help the ailing magical world cope with the loss and PTSD that inevitably came with war. She had found the British isles severely lacking in healers of this type. The few that were on hand were soon overrun with patients.

Once it had been ascertained that Voldemort was indeed dead France had send a squad of their aurors to help round up the Deatheaters that had gone into hiding. Germany had sent galleons to help rebuild. Italy delivered a golden fountain to memorialize the fallen. The American wizarding government had sent a group of mind healers from San Francisco.

Hermione and Harry had been going weekly to both individual and group sessions to talk though what had happened to them. It was the cheerful Honeycomb Petalburst who headed their small group which included Ron,Luna,George,Dean, Percy and Lee Jordan. She was a thin woman in her late middle age with long grey curls that flowed down her back like silver. She wore long, loose clothing in all colors of the rainbow. Her earrings were large and magically enhanced to sparkle and shimmer. She never lost her temper even as they flared around her and sometimes caused small emotional explosions. Healer Petalburst was an enormous fan of talking out one's feelings and uncomfortably long group hugs. Luna had adored her on sight as equally as Hermione had loathed her. But, love her or or hate her Hermione could not deny the healer's effectiveness. The results of continuing to work with her had helped them to keep from toppling over and giving in to the guilt and despair of living and breathing. Hermione had a thrill of vindictive pleasure at the thought of Lucius Malfoy having to discuss something so crass as his his emotions on a near daily basis. She hoped he had to hug. A lot.

"Oh Miss Granger," said Kingsley with a chuckle "that most certainly can be arranged."

"Hug out those bad feelings." Harry chimed in a fairly good imitation of healer Petalburst's flutey voice. His eye grew solemn "Seriously though, I think she will help."

Hermione nodded. "I cannot even begin to imagine what it must have been like to grow up with Lucius as a father. Malfoy couldn't have come by being such a bully naturally."

"Am I to take it that you are both willing to speak in support of Draco Malfoy in two days time?" Asked Kingsley.

Harry looked over to Hermione and they communicated silently for a long moment. Hermione remembered Malfoy as she lay on the floor of his Manor. His grey eyes had stayed trained on her as her body had been wracked with pain. His gaze had not held contempt or hatred. At the time Hermione had felt almost comforted. It had seemed as if Malfoy had been willing her not to break. In that moment they had been two very scared teens with everything to lose.

Hermione finally nodded slowly and Harry shrugged. "I'll do it." Hermione affirmed "I'll do it and then I hope never to be bothered by that miserable fool ever again. It's not like we ever ran in any of the same circles so I think that's a good possibility." Hermione looked over at Harry. "And anyway, I'm tired of children, no matter how spoiled, paying for the choices of power hungry old coots."

Harry frowned at her. While he still stood resolutely behind Dumbledore's plans Hermione would never forgive the scheming genius for the death and incarceration of so many innocent witches and wizards. The "Greater Good" left a bad taste in her mouth. It was one of the only issues that she and Harry ever disagreed on.

"Yeah, I'm in as well." Harry told the minister. "Even miserable sods like him shouldn't rot away for the rest of his life."

"It's settled then." Kingsley shook their hands over the desk and pulled out his wand. He deftly conjured a tea service complete with plates of biscuits. "Now, let's have some tea and you can tell me what you've been up to over at Hogwarts. Has Flitwick finally gotten his way? Will all the new professor's quarters come with built in singing waterfalls? The wizard always did have such extravagant tastes."

...

While Hermione and Harry were enjoying a spot of tea with the newly appointed minister Draco Malfoy lay upon a white blanketed bed which sat in a white room. In the corner sat a white toilet which was next to a white sink. A white towel hung on a white rack next to a white tiled shower stall. He stood abruptly and stretched he was clothed in white cotton pajamas. Draco noted the paleness of his hands as they reached up for the ceiling. He had not seen the sun since the battle and to be honest, he had seen precious little of it in the months that had led up to that day. They students had all been too frightened to be caught out alone. He considered his hands again and snorted to himself. If he got any paler he might blend into the white room so well that his captors would think he had escaped. He quickly snatched his arms from the air and gasped as his Mark began to radiate pain.

Draco began pacing the room in a well practiced route that skirted the bed and the white chair and over the white throw rug. His days had taken on a pattern. His morning walk which consisted of him pacing the room until breakfast arrived was the first part. Breakfast was followed by stretching while berating himself for all of the stupid actions that he had taken that had led him to his incarceration. After this, came a mid morning slump in the chair where Draco wondered who had survived of his friends and if he would ever see them again. The delivery of lunch would pull him from his dark thoughts and then Draco would spring into action by doing a series of Quidditch exercises while he worried for his parents and wished violent death upon Voldemort in a thousand different ways in his head. His death had been too quick and painless to Draco's way of thinking.

Then there was nothing left to do but shower and wait for dinner. After dinner and in the hours before the bright white balls of light overhead flew from the room as they did at what he assumed was the same time every night Draco would take out the small pouch that still hung around his neck and remove the drawing that Granger had given him.

The pouch had been his father's when he was a boy and had been passed with pride to Draco when he had received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It was charmed so that only Malfoys could see or even detect it. At first it had held a selection of sweets, a ring that he used to keep in contact with his mother and Granger's drawing. The candies had been swiftly depleted and the ring confiscated when he had forgotten to hide it when breakfast had been brought to him one morning. Draco had a sneaking suspicion that the guard who had gleefully pocketed it had sold it for a hefty sum rather that turn it over to the ministry. At any rate, only the sketch had remained.

He could not say why he'd bothered to keep it at first. As the year had gone on and the situation had become ever more hopeless, Draco would pull it out and stare at Granger's carefully drawn face. Her defiant gaze always gave him a little hope that the resistance would not give up so easily. At least, SHE never would. If he thought about it, and to be honest he'd thought about it quite a bit, until the day in the library, Draco had always seen Granger as a odd sort of parody of a human. It had been easy to think of her as the over eager and pathetically pushy scholar.

Now he could admit that he knew absolutely nothing of the girl save that without her very considerable intelligence Potter would have lost long ago. He would lay on the bed and flip the drawing over and over until his face and hers became a blur save only for a pair of pupils staring out at him. Granger in her precise way had managed to draw both of their eyes in the exact same location on opposite sides of the page. Draco was fairly certain as to the message Granger was trying to send him that day. They were two people pushed into a war on opposite sides without the choices that they desired.

In the past Draco had been aware of the increased rumblings from his male house mates since year four that Granger had been steadily growing into a beauty. Even the Slytherins had grudgingly admit to this. It was also true that Granger had done little to enhance her looks. Her hair was always a frazzled mess and her clothes always fit her a bit too loosely. It was as if she dressed to hide herself but Draco was sure that most of the male population had noticed her anyway. It had been a bit of a joke when it had become apparent that Granger had eyes only for Weasley and the clueless git hadn't noticed. He remembered how Theo's eyes had followed Granger every time she was near. Draco had pulled him aside and taunted him for his vulgar taste and for showing too much of his feelings on his face.

Really, Draco had done it out of fear for his friend. It would have done nothing good if Nott senior had found out about his son's Mudblood fetish. He hoped that Theo was alright wherever he had landed. Before the battle had been lost Draco knew that he'd been days from being marked against his will. Theo had never toed the line as Malfoy had. He had kept his head down and had shared very little of his opinions on the matter through the years. Malfoy knew Theo's father had been been extremely heavy handed when it had come to keeping his only child in check. Draco had seen scars and healing bruises on his friend more times than he cared to remember. They had never spoken openly about it. Still, Theo's father must have suspected something was off with his silent son. Last winter Nott senior had promptly entered Theo into an unbreakable betrothal contract with a girl from Beauxbatons. She was from an old and pure family. Theo had never met her. Theo had never wanted to and scowled darkly whenever it was mentioned.

For his part, Draco tried very hard to never even let his mind go there. The fear of his father's retribution should he even have suspicions of his only son having such thoughts was enough for Draco to shut down any sympathetic or worse, erotic thoughts for Muggleborns, for the most part anyway. Even now in the silence of his white room with only a sketch of Granger's face for company Draco would often feel a thrill of fear as he thought about her. He studied the drawing of her again taking in the books she had rendered on the shelves behind her. What he wouldn't have given to have such a wealth at his fingertips now. He thought longingly of his family's library at the Manor. What would Granger do were she to ever see the books housed there? He imagined her face lighting up as it did every time he'd seen her smile at Weasley or Potter.

Draco had been driven to succeed by both of his parents. Throughout the years the strain to meet their lofty expectations had been excruciating at times. Despite this, Draco did actually enjoy learning. He had a deep love for the history, lore and theories of the magical world. As a young boy he had been voracious in his quest for knowledge. Now it pained him to think that the only peer that he had ever met that equaled him in this was most likely Granger. Brave, smart, irritating, stubborn Granger who had probably seen the outcome of this ridiculous Pureblood gamble before anyone else. His Dark Mark tormented him daily. Draco had come to the conclusion that if he did survive this ordeal he could never harm the Muggleborn. She had saved his life along with Weasley and Potter. The pain would be something he would have to suffer with.

A sneer crossed his lips as he imagined Granger's horror should she ever learn about their forced blood connection. He hoped that he never needed to reveal it. His mother had been so repulsed by what Voldemort had done that she had wretched. "Draco," she had whispered to him "do not kill the Mudblood if you have the chance."

Draco's brow had furrowed in confusion. He did not want to kill Granger at all but he felt that his mother would have encouraged it to spare him any discomfort. "But he said.."

"If it's the curse I think it is. You killing her might also do the same to you. Perhaps we can get another wizard to do it. We will have to speak with your father and Severus to see if this can be remedied." And then his mother had spent a great deal of time muttering angrily about half bloods who would never understand the duplicity of blood magic. They had never gotten to speak with Lucius. Shortly after that he had been called away and Narcissa confined to her quarters again.

Draco's mind wandered to the night that Voldemort had bound him to Granger. Had he really seen a green man with antlers on his head? Or had it been a pain induced mirage? He had read of an antlered figure that paced the land from Scotland to Wales to England and back again. Some said he was the source of all magic. Other stories described him more as a trickster set to meddle in the lives of witches and wizards. The antlered man had been said to appear during wartime amongst wizards. The writing was unclear on whether he meant to punish or to see peace with those who saw him. None of the books that Draco had read could agree on his name. He wished again that he could recall more. The Malfoy library was probably full of information. Draco willed himself not to think of it. It did no good to wish for things that he could not have. He knew that the home that he longed for was one that had never been touched by Voldemort. He would never see _that_ home again.

According to the surly guard who had delivered dinner his trial was set in two days. Draco felt that the outcome could go either way. It was to his shame that his family had chosen the coward's way each time a crossroads had been presented to them. Who on the side of the light would be willing to speak for them? Draco was certain that his father had a few well placed witches and wizards up his sleeves.

He thought of his friends in Slytherin. Draco knew that his parents and he were now beyond the pale. If he ever got free of this blasted white room and joined the outside world there would be no warm welcome from either side. He started as the white balls of light on the ceiling promptly flew from the room plunging him into darkness.

Draco closed his eyes and asked himself what he wanted if he were to walk free. His whole life up until this point had been a long series of high expectations. The punishments for his failures had been severe and his successes rarely celebrated. At least, his successes were not celebrated with Draco. Each win had been met with a cold nod of approval and a new, higher standard to meet.

Now it seemed that all of that training and hard work was a bit of a waste really. Draco felt a bit sick when he thought of the muck the Malfoy name would be dragged through. The ostracism from Pureblood society would be uniform, for a few years anyway. Draco knew that his father had kept the family too well connected with their immense wealth on both sides of any situation for the Malfoys to be shunned indefinitely.

Even now, Draco was certain that almost any of the Sacred Twenty-eight families would gladly marry their daughters to a Malfoy. Thankfully his parents had not pushed for any kind of attachment for him. His mother had wanted to see how the handful of acceptable Pureblood girls grew up before making a choice. "A Malfoy bride must have impeccable manners, be able to navigate society, be a powerful witch, she must be utterly fearless and it never hurts for them to be beautiful." His mother had often intoned on the subject.

Draco thought about Pansy and her overeager pug face. She had been one of the many girls to fawn over him in Slytherin. He had accepted this attention as his due. As the years had worn on he was disappointed to realize that any of the Pureblood girls would be willing to date him if he'd asked. This, he was sad to admit to himself, had very little to do with his looks or his prowess as a quidditch player and everything to do with the contents of the Malfoy vaults. He had always been small for his age. A fact which had irked him to no end. This added to his pale complexion and pointed features had not been an attractive combination and he had known it. The girls gave him attention and laughed at his jokes but their eyes always sought Zabini or Pucey.

Pansy had been the most aggressive in her pursuit of him and she fed his need for malicious gossip and admiration. The fact that she had identified his need to bully Potter and his friends early on and had jumped so vocally on that bandwagon had added to her appeal. Draco smirked to himself. What would Pansy do if she had known that she had never been in the running to be the next Malfoy bride? Narcissa had taken one look at her and proclaimed her too magically dull and aesthetically inadequate.

Lucius had pulled Draco aside and warned him to have his fun with Pansy but to keep things pure between them. "We do not want to give the Parkinsons any reason to have a claim to you. If you find that you desire more intimate pleasures go find yourself a pretty half blood." And here Lucius had winked at Draco in a lascivious way. The awkward silence that had stretched between father and son after such a proclamation still had Draco squirming in discomfort. He hoped fervently that his father never had cause to speak with him like that again.

He had dated Pansy on and off for a few years enjoying the things she could do with her mouth in the dark corners of the castle. He had never loved her. She had been too transparent in why she stayed by his side. He supposed that they had used each other mutually. She for the power that came with associating with him. And he, for the easy sexual release whenever he pleased without the headache of a true romantic attachment. When he had finally grown several inches and his features became a bit less pointed Draco had already learned to distrust the sweet attention bestowed on him by the Pureblood girls. He had planned to play them against one another to make them pay for their false intentions at one point or another. It would serve them right for ignoring him.

About the time Draco had been thinking of moving on to a "pretty half blood" a snake faced maniac had moved into the Manor and given him an impossible task. He had spent that year quaking in terror and besieged by nightmares. The following year had been worse under the Carrow's rule and Draco had gritted his teeth and tried to escape notice of any kind. The complications that would come of him seeking intimate pleasures did not appeal. Theo and he had become much better friends that year. Each boy being well aware of what horror a Voldemort colored world would look like. Though the two boys never spoke openly about these feelings, it had been a silent understanding.

Crabbe and Goyle had been revoltingly eager to distinguish themselves as leaders of the new regime. His long time friendship with the two had fallen to the wayside long before the Room of Requirement debacle. There had been so much loss and tragedy. Draco felt cheated of his childhood. There had been too few wild parties and pretty girls. There had not been the idyllic long afternoons with nothing to do but find mischief. Draco yearned for these things and wondered if that time in life had passed him completely.

So here he was, laying in a white room awaiting his fate. He hoped very much that he would not die a virgin. Draco's cheeks flamed in the dark. He hated to admit this fact, even to himself. Ah well, He would know his fate soon enough he supposed. And then he slept and dreamed of a world in vivid colors and a girl with curly hair and dark eyes with a smile like sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am posting this chapter a little early. It is a shorter one. I am really appreciating the reviews. Thank you so much. I will post again on Monday. Have a lovely weekend. I still do not have a beta. I still own none of this. **

Chapter 3

The Malfoy's trials lasted three days. One for each. A long line of Deatheaters and near Deatheaters and people who had once stood too close to a Deatheater stretched behind them, awaiting their own day before the Wizengamot.

As Kingsley had predicted, Narcissa received house arrest and no access to her son for two years, a magical trace and was relieved of a large portion of the Black Family fortune. Draco Malfoy was ordered back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling, he would have nine months of monthly check ins with a Magical law enforcement officer and was ordered to mandatory mind healer therapy. He would not be able to see either of his parents for two years.

Lucius Malfoy, despite all predictions to the opposite, was sentenced to five years in Azkaban and was ordered to sessions with the mind healer three times a week. He was also divested of an amount of galleons so large that the room had given a collective gasp. Rita Skeeter had later reported in The Daily Prophet that "It is an amount that is too vulgar to say aloud and too wasteful of ink to print." After serving five years in Azkaban Lucius would be placed under five more years of house arrest.

Harry's defense of both Narcissa and Draco had been succinct and to the point. He had kept his face and voice free of emotion. He could have asked the Wizengamot for almost anything and they would have complied. It did not do to deny The Boy Who Lived anything.

When it came time for Hermione to speak on Draco's behalf she had given an impassioned speech. She implored the Wizengamot and the Wizarding world on the whole to not punish too harshly the actions taken so hastily by those of her generation. "We, none of us, want to live in the shadows of the thoughtless acts that we commit at seventeen." She had told them and was gratified to see the nodding in return. After speaking she had hurried from the room not wanting to spend another moment. Her cursed scars were throbbing again and it was all she could do not to cry out in pain. She never once looked to the blond boy chained to a chair in the middle of the floor. She did not notice that his eyes never faltered from her form until the door slammed shut behind her. She did not see his white knuckled hand gripping the armrest of the chair as his dark mark bubbled and burned under his skin.

Theodore Nott senior's trial took place that same afternoon. He was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss a week from the day. Theo Nott was not tried at all. Many had remarked on this but Kingsley and the Aurors investigating these matters staunchly insisted that the boy was cleared.

...

Hermione ran out into the hallway after Malfoy's trial and tucked herself away in a hidden corner before anyone could spot her. She leaned her forehead against the cold stone wall. "I'm still alive." She whispered to herself.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" A voice sounded behind her.

Hermione whipped around her wand already in her hand and came face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. The older woman was elegantly clad in robes of royal blue. Her hair was done up in a French twist. Her face, though perfectly made up, appeared fatigued, the lips pinched in worry and the eyes full of questions. "How are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on lock down at your Manor?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Narcissa sniffed disdainfully, flicking her eyes to the wand in Hermione's hand. "I will be soon enough. Mr. Potter arranged it so that I could watch Draco's trial. I thank you for speaking in his defense. I realize that your past association with my son has not been a pleasant one."

Hermione snorted. "That is a very polite way to say that your son tormented and humiliated me from the day he laid eyes on me. And I assume that it was at your insistence."

"Yes, well, times change Miss Granger and I intend to change with them." Narcissa shrugged.

"What do you want?" Hermione cut in. She was not feeling patient. Her arm had begun to bleed again and she gripped it with her other hand. Narcissa's eyes followed her movement.

"I wanted to meet you. And to thank you. We were wrong to follow that madman and I must apologize to you and your kind Miss Granger. You saved my son's life many times. I want to let you know that I will dedicate my time to making sure that you come to no harm in the future. And to tell you that you will," and here Narcissa faltered as she considered her next words. "You will always be welcome in my home and to my family."

A laugh of disbelief left her. Didn't Narcissa realize that Hermione wanted nothing more than to never have to be in the close vicinity of another Malfoy for as long as she lived? Was this a ploy to befriend her so that the Malfoy family could claw their way back into good standing? Shaking her head in disbelief she opened her mouth to protest.

Narcissa peeked around the corner of their alcove. "Bother, my handlers are looking for me to escort me back. I may owl you later this month. I am currently researching something that troubles me greatly. I think you will want to hear what I find. Tell me, does your scar hurt often?"

"Every day." Hermione said tightly. What business of it was hers?

"I'm sorry to hear it." Narcissa said, the regret apparent in her voice. She reached out and tentatively cupped Hermione's face in her hand. Hermione found her touch oddly soothing and motherly. "I was brought up to see purity and magical might was only possible in one way. I've thought so much about these things over the past year. It's why I saw fit to defy the Dark Lord. I can see now that this way of thinking was incorrect. Please forgive us and, if you ever can, please watch out for my son. He will be so alone." She regarded Hermione's face for a moment. Her mouth turned up in a resigned smile. "At least you are beautiful." She said cryptically.

Before Hermione could issue a sharp retort a hard faced wizard rushed up to them. Narcissa's hand dropped from her face. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm to take you home now." He glanced over to Hermione and started. "Hermione Granger! What an honor." He looked suspiciously between the two witches. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione said with a grim smile. She nodded at Narcissa and made her way from the hall. She decided she would read what the witch had to say when the time came. She still thought that she was a horrible and vain woman. On the other hand, she showed a great love for her son. Hermione always did have a soft spot for anyone who could love so much. She also admitted that her own curiosity would never forgive her if she didn't hear what the woman had to say. She would however, disregard the idea of looking out for Malfoy.

She did not hate him anymore but neither did she want to put herself anywhere near the boy who had caused her so much pain. Her nightmares lately always brought her back to the Manor and silver eyes on hers as she fought for her life. No, she decided, Malfoy was on his own. She had done her part. That debt was paid in full.

...

Draco watched the door slam shut after Granger. She had not looked at him once. She had stood there and spoken for him, but she had not spared him a single glance. Though he had tried to keep his head invested in the outcome of his trial her presence had taken up most of his head space. He had taken in her appearance hungrily. She looked much better than when he had last seen her at the battle. Granger was still much to thin. Her large brown eyes appeared too big for her face.

The witch knew how to command a room. Draco was impressed. Somewhere along the line she had left the overeager school girl behind. The woman who stood before him was all confident power and beauty. Draco did not know if it was the months spent with only her drawing for company or if it was the blood bond but he wanted nothing more than to be near her. He wanted to talk with her. He felt that she above all others would know what the war had done to him. She, like him, had been close to the power and together their actions had changed the course of the war. It embarrassed him deeply that she would likely never give him that chance.

Draco thought about her as his legal defense team of wizards led him through the bowels of the ministry. He thought about her eyes as he was measured and weighed before release. He thought about her passionate speech in front of the Wizengamot as he passed through the halls from one department to the next. He wondered if Granger held the same passion in all things that she did. The thought thrilled him.

Draco thought of Granger as he was led to the Atrium and his freedom at last. He tried to appear unruffled by the group of witches and wizards who stood before him. They were yelling and screaming for his blood. The Malfoy name was cursed throughly. Draco hung his head and kept his eyes to the ground. He thought of Granger who had stood up for him. He was aware that his mother had likely called in the life debt with Potter but Granger had been there because she had wanted to be. This thought was enough for Draco to raise his head proudly. The ministry had wisely confiscated the mob's wands but Draco was hurried to an exit all the same.

When he stepped out into the sunlight at last Draco took a moment to relish his freedom. He felt a tug at his core and his scar tingled. Draco looked around, his body alert. There to his right, under a cheerfully striped store awning, stood Potter and Granger. They must have been under a strong Notice me Not charm. None of the people passing seemed to see them. Potter was whispering something in her ear. Granger smiled up at him. Her large eyes were alight with love and trust as she laughed up at her friend. Possessiveness flared hot and unbidden in Draco.

The tingling in his scar grew stronger. Granger grabbed her arm and her eyes snapped to his. For a moment their gazes rooted them into place. The smile dropped from her face and she nodded once at him. Potter grabbed her hand while issuing a warning look at Draco. The two friends spun on the spot and apparated away. Draco stood among his group of legal defense wizards, all paid to accompany him, and, despite his new freedom, felt terribly alone.

...

A week later Theodore Nott Senior received The Kiss. Draco stood by a stoic Theo and silently supported one of his last remaining friends. Theo's face gave nothing away. Draco's nightmares took on new dimensions after that. How easily it could have been him or his father in Nott's place.

At the end of July, Aurors discovered the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The magical signature that hovered over them indicated that of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione had been expecting this news. She had found that her parents had never arrived at their predestined rental house in Australia. It made the discovery no less devastating. Harry held her close in the secret glade and whispered that he would always be there as her family. Somewhere during this time they had stopped seeking one another for sexual release. They never spoke of it.

Ron reappeared and slowly integrated himself back into daily life. He noticed that Harry and Hermione were now so connected that there was little place for him. Though he was jealous, the adoration of the wizarding world helped to soothe that wound. Ginny emerged from the darkness shortly after and threw herself into Harry's reluctant arms. Hermione could see that while Harry comforted her he was uncomfortable with resuming their relationship. Her scars continued to incapacitate her some days from their effects.

Hermione had actually gone to her mother to explain everything months before obliviating her parents. Rosalind Granger had always been the more level headed of her two parents. She had been terribly angry at her only child for keeping so much to herself. After hours of talks and a wee bit of shouting, screaming and hysterical crying, Rosalind had come to see Hermione's point of view. They decided that David Granger did not need to know. He loved his wife and child but did not bear disappointment from either of them with grace.

With Hermione's help (a few well placed Confundus charms) Rosalind had changed all her parent's official documents to show the new names of Monica and Wendell Wilkins. At Rosalind's insistence they had hidden all photos with Hermione's image and the family jewelry in a safebox and had hired a lawyer. Hermione had not even wanted to think about the need for the estate lawyer but Rosalind had been unwavering. "This is war my darling. Wizard or Muggle, it doesn't matter. I know I can't stop you though I wish I could take you in my arms and protect you from every bad thing." Rosalind had hugged her daughter fiercely and buried her face in the curling hair that was so very like her own. "I want you to know that I understand. I need you to know that I will love you always." She told her weeping child.

Together they had met with the estate lawyer and drawn up a will leaving all the worldly possessions to one Hermione Granger. "Just in case." Rosalind told her daughter.

"Just in case." Hermione agreed as tears coursed down her cheeks.

The week before Bill and Fleur's wedding at The Burrow Rosalind had pulled Hermione aside and handed her a letter. "If something should happen, open this. But only if you know for certain that we will not be able to see one another again."

Hermione had nodded solemnly, unable to speak. Mother and daughter had embraced tightly for several long moments. Rosalind had then asked her husband to discuss plans for landscaping the front yard. Hermione quickly cast a concealment charm upon herself and obliviated both of her parents from behind. She placed them in under an eight hour slumber and levitated them to their beds.

The next morning Hermione had watched from across the street as Monica and Wendell had packed their cases into a taxi headed to the airport. Monica noticed a girl who looked very much like she had in her teen years. She smiled and waved. The girl waved back, her face sad. Hermione never saw them again.

Now she sat by the Black Lake at Hogwarts with the letter in her lap. She had been helping to rebuild Gryffindor Tower that morning and was hot and irritated. She had carried her mother's letter with her everywhere since the news of her death had reached her. She took a deep breath as she looked over the rippling surface of the water. So many had lost their lives on the grounds where she sat. It seemed fitting that she read her Mother's letter here where the war had ended. Slowly she opened the letter and began to read.

My Dear Daughter,

If you are reading this then I can only assume that the worst has happened. I hope that your side was victorious. I hope you were not hurt.

Please know that I do not blame you in any way for the fate that must have befallen us. I love you. You have been my greatest joy and I will always be thankful that it was you who came to be my daughter. I could not have asked for more.

Now, on to the more practical matters. I have composed a list of things that I hope you will consider as I will no longer be there to give you advice.

Please, if you can, get out of the library! Go dance and kiss pretty boys(within reason). Go traveling! And drink until you are tipsy and watch the sunrise with people you love. In short my darling, you are young so it is time that you act like it.

Do something with that hair! I understand that it is a beast to manage as I'm the one you inherited it from. Please stop hiding your face. Your intelligence will be duly noted whenever you open your mouth. Consider it a mother's vanity to want the world to see your beautiful smile as well.

Finish your schooling. Enough said.

Find something you adore for work. I do not see you pushing papers in dreary offices. Your work should be driven by your passion.

Do not, under any circumstances settle for anything other than true love. Please find a partner who will challenge you even as they love you for all that you are. It will take a strong person to equal you.

Please take care of yourself as if I were still there to do it for you. Please be sure to get enough sleep. I know how you are when you are stressed. Please be happy. This, all of this, will have been worth it if I know that you will find joy.

I love you always,

Your Mother

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. She walked quickly to the apparition point just outside of the Hogwarts gates and disappeared with a small pop.

She landed on the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place and briskly stepped through the door. She and Harry had moved in a week ago as The Burrow had begun to feel a bit too crowded. Stepping through the door she slid silently past the portrait of Walburga Black, slumbering behind its moth eaten curtains and made her way up to her room.

She closed her door and pulled out her wand. Hermione had been roommates with Parvati and Lavender for years and did in fact know quite a few beauty charms. She charmed her hair into a crown of braids stuck closely to her head. Hermione tilted it from one side to another admiring the effect. She then Accioed her make up kit from her beaded bag and quickly applied mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. She blinked at her reflection. Hermione really was a younger copy of Rosalind Granger. She remembered how much her laughing mother had adored pretty clothes and new hairstyles. Hermione had abstained from all of it in a fit of childish rebellion. Now, it made her feel like her mother wasn't completely lost to her. "There you are mum." She said and softly touched the mirror's smooth surface.

"I am most certainly not your mother." The mirror answered huffily. "I was manufactured in Wales if you care to know. Might I suggest a little more color to those cheeks dear?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is a long one. Thank you so much for the follows. I will try to update later this week. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. I do not own this world but it is quite nice. Have a wonderful week. **

Chapter 4

All during the month of August Hermione learned the art of warding and curse breaking as she trailed after Kingsley, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick on the Hogwarts grounds. She took to it like a Bowtruckle to a wand tree. Hermione learned that most wards could be broken by a powerful enough witch or wizard. The trick to it as Bill has explained, was to ask the ward to reveal it's secrets in a flattering way. To combat this loophole every ward had to be cast four times over by four wizards and witches with equally powerful magical abilities. This ritual had to be repeated seven times with a new set of witches and wizards each time. Hermione was quite chuffed to find that she had been selected as an equal to such lofty company. She had tried her best to keep busy. The loss of her parents had brought her to very dark places. She tried to move through the world in a way that would have made them proud of her.

In the afternoon Hermione would learn from the portrait master who had been called in to repair the paintings that had been damaged in the war. Master Bristlefine had painted the Headmaster portraits for the school for the last five decades. He wore long flowing robes of velvets in all colors of the rainbow. Despite his elderly age his long fingers danced expertly across the canvases as he coaxed the subjects back to their painted homes.

He had been a bit cagey about imparting his knowledge to Hermione at first but after seeing her sketch books he had readily agreed to her help. The two had become fast friends. Master Bristlefine taught her the wandwork to bringing the painted subjects to life and told her that each portrait would usually only display the strongest traits of the witch or wizard that she painted. He shook his head sadly the tips of his velvet hat drooping when Hermione asked whether she would be able to paint her mother and father's images in the same way. She longed to speak with them again if only in painted form.

"They are muggles and the magic of the portraits will only work for those who held magic to begin with." He told her.

Upon his departure Master Bristlefine had offered Hermione an apprenticeship at his Diagon Alley studio after graduation. Hermione had thanked him and said she would consider it. "You have tremendous skill. You were destined to create inspired works to remind the world of its own beauty." He told Hermione theatrically.

Hermione promised again to consider his kind offer. She was not sure that she could. Her hands often trembled on the bad days when her scars throbbed. Hermione hoped that it would not rob her completely of the ability to draw and paint. She had begun sketching every witch and wizard that she could remember at the battle. She did not ever want to forget their faces.

...

When August was coming to a close Ron announced that he was going to join George to help him run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had moved in with Harry and Hermione at Grimmauld Place and the three had made very easy roommates. Ron and Hermione had a brief and uncomfortable period of remembering that they had once been attracted to one another but were not anymore. Fortunately the friendship survived.

Harry countered Ron's news with some of his own. He had accepted Kingsley's offer of a spot in the Auror department. His year long training would begin mid September. Hermione wondered at her brave, good friend. He had such a rotten upbringing and despite this was so eager to change the world for the better. She hoped that it was the right decision for him. Her worry was that Harry would never stop to have fun.

Hermione had already decided as per her mother's last instructions to finish her schooling at Hogwarts. The school would reopen to all who wished to attend in the fall. It gave her a year to figure out her future.

Narcissa Malfoy had indeed owled Hermione. In the letter she said that she had arranged for her to see a world renowned Healer and Curse Breaker. The healers at St. Mungo's had not been able to make heads or tails of Hermione's injuries. After Hermione had done extensive research on the credibility of Narcissa's healer she and Harry had decided that it could not hurt for her to go.

On the appointed day the two apparated to the Healer's office. They nearly bumped into Draco Malfoy as he was exiting the building. "Malfoy." Harry said cooly nodding his head at the pale wizard.

"Hello Potter." Malfoy answered with an indifferent drawl. He looked over to the slim form by his side. "Hello Granger."

Hermione's eyes skittered away from Malfoy's face. She tipped her head to him in silent greeting.

"What brings you here?" Malfoy asked as if their answer interested him very little.

"She's come to have the scar your aunt sliced into her looked at." Harry said angrily.

"It..." he hesitated, "It isn't improving?" Malfoy asked looking concerned.

"You look as if you care." Harry said acidly. Malfoy looked affronted and a bit ashamed. Harry shook his head. "Look Malfoy, I'm tired of wars of all kinds. Frankly, I'm tired of your face but I imagine we will keep running into one another. Can we agree to keep it civil from now on?"

"Fine by me." Malfoy agreed coldly. "Consider me your newest and best distant acquaintance." He glanced over to Hermione who had grabbed Harry's hand tightly during the exchange. She kept her eyes down. Really, was she so repulsed by him that he didn't even rate a glance in his direction? He knew that he deserved it but it pained him all the same. After months with nothing but her sketch for company he had somehow expected Granger to feel some kind of affinity towards him. He smirked to himself and hoped he wasn't going completely barmy. Malfoy straightened his shoulders. "See you around Potter. Granger." He looked at her again hoping for some reason to feel her eyes on him. Granger's gaze stayed resolutely toward the ground.

"See you Malfoy." She said in an emotionless voice. They moved past him and entered the building. Potter's hand moved caressing her waist briefly before settling on the small of her back. Draco's eyes narrowed at the sight. He watched them through the glass door until they disappeared from view. He did not envy the shock she would receive when she heard the Healer's theories on her scars. He had just received the same news.

Hermione was ushered into the Healer's inner office by a cheerful, witch who thanked them both in hushed tones several times for saving the British Wizarding World. She admitted that she was from an old Pureblood family "Yes, Mr. Potter! We can trace our lineage back almost two hundred years if you can believe it!" She went on to tell Hermione that she had never harbored any ill will toward her kind. She had been cheering them on all along she had told them beaming.

Hermione, had heard something like this on a daily basis since the battle from a myriad of strangers. She wondered bitterly where all of these "supporters of the light" had been when the Muggleborns had been ordered to the ministry. Where had they been when their wands had been snapped in two and then incarcerated unjustly. Hermione hated anything that smelled of mendacity. She gave the witch in front of her a tight lipped smile and sat in the brocade covered chair that was indicated.

The office was ostentatiously decorated. Old portraits lined the walls. Hermione studied their lines and proportions. Her eyes roamed to the glass cabinet that sat in the corner. Most of the devices housed within were made of gold. When she had researched him earlier Hermione had deduced that Healer Boddkins serviced primarily Pureblood families. Narcissa Malfoy had probably paid handsomely for an exception to be made for Hermione. She did not feel that Narcissa could be trusted but Hermione had faith in her own intuition to take the help that was offered to her.

She had known many people like the Malfoy's in her life. They never did anything that would not directly benefit themselves. However, if what Narcissa desired was an improvement to Hermione's scars she realized that the older witch would be tenacious in achieving that goal.

Malfoys did not become Malfoys by sitting back and letting the world pass them by. No, Hermione thought, people like the Malfoys got the best of everything by brutally shoving their way to the front of the line. It did not matter who they had to step on to get there. As Hermione sat with her scars leaking blood she admitted to herself that she would be willing to put up with a lot more exposure to the Malfoy's if it promised any relief.

The door opened and Healer Boddkins ambled in. He was very old but his movements were quick and competent." Good morning Miss Granger." He greeted with an open smile. "I hear you've got a bit of a troublesome scar." Hermione snorted. She hitched up her sleeve and vanished the bandages. The Healer bent down to examine them for a long moment. His fingers traced the letters of the hateful word.

"What a disgrace." He said his eyes full of regret. "Just between you and I, that Black chit should have been placed into a full time sanatorium years ago. When her madness first displayed I attempted to explain this to the family. It just isn't the Pureblood way to acknowledge these things. I suspect that they thought the madness would improve as she aged. They tried to take a firmer hand in her upbringing, but you see how that backfired."

Shaking his head the Healer pulled out his wand and began muttering a series of diagnostic charms. An enchanted quill took notes on a scroll of parchment as he worked. When he was done with her arm he moved on to her general health.

"You are a bit too thin." Healer Boddkins told her. "This is to be expected after your ordeal last year. Ghastly experience I should imagine." Hermione could only nod. The inspection continued silently. Suddenly he pointed his wand at her core and said "Virtius Integrimia!" A golden light shot from Hermione and lit the room before it quickly faded. "Wonderful!" Said Boddkins with a delighted smile.

"Excuse me." Said Hermione, her eyes beginning to flash and her cheeks reddening. "Am I mistaken? Or did you just check to see if my virginity is intact."

The healer held up his wizened hands as if to defend himself. "Yes, my dear, I did, but I do have my reasons if you will permit me to explain."

Hermione regarded the old man before her and nodded her assent. "I will ask you to warn me before casting any other potentially invasive charms on my body." She said through clenched teeth.

The healer nodded her head. "Of course Miss Granger. My apologies." He continued speaking. "I'm happy to inform you that your body is in excellent shape. Your heart is strong and your magical core extraordinary. It is a gift indeed Miss Granger for any witch or wizard to be so magically powerful. It is no wonder that you are drawn to the likes of Mr. Potter out there."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked her brow furrowing. She hoped that the old healer did not suspect anything but friendship between Harry and herself.

"It means that your magic will always seek out those of equal intensity. This usually takes the form of friendship but can also manifest as great enmity should your magical core feel threatened. As for the lovers you choose to take, you will only ever be satisfied with your magical equal." All of this made sense to Hermione so she let the Healer continue without questions.

"Now as to your cursed scars," Boddkins cleared his throat. "I will need to cast one more diagnostic charm to confirm a suspicion I have. Do I have your permission?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." Hermione responded primly.

The healer pointed his wand at her bleeding scars and lifted a few drops into the air before them. He muttered an incantation that Hermione did not catch. She suspected he did this on purpose in case his methods should catch the wrong side of her temper again. A rope made of silver light appeared above the blood and tied itself into a Celtic knot. Above the shimmering rope flashed a family crest that Hermione did not recognize. She glanced over to the healer whose wizened face was bobbing up and down. He looked unsurprised at the results. Boddkins then conjured a tea set and set about fixing a cup of sweet, milky tea in a delicate cup. He handed the tea to Hermione.

"No thank you." She said politely. Hermione was a bit put out. She wanted to know about her arm. Now was not the time for a bloody cup of tea. Still the healer held out the cup on its saucer to her. Hermione huffed and took it impatiently.

The healer smiled apologetically. "Your scar was caused by a blade cursed with a very old magic. Only a wizard as strong as Dumbledore or, in this case, He Who Must Not Be Named could have cast it. It is a very finicky branch of magic and hard to explain. I suppose that it can be summarized as an amplifier of intentions."

"Whatever does that mean?" Hermione asked her body alert and eager. Her hands gripped the tea in her lap. She did love to learn about new types of magic.

"It means that when Ms. Lestrange wielded that dagger the magic imbued in it would do her bidding to an extensive degree. If the witch wanted you to experience agonizing pain at her blade you would do so. This would continue the rest of your no doubt shortened life. If she wanted to use the dagger to kill, the subject of her ire would not live to see the next day."

"Dark magic." Hermione breathed. Her mind wandered to poor, doomed Dobby and her heart gave a squeeze of sorrow.

"Oh you young ones and your absolute divisions of light and dark!" The old wizard exclaimed waving his hands in the air as if shooing off an annoying bug. "When will you see that nothing is so black and white. None of the magic is inherently good or evil. The way in which it is wielded will always fall to the witch or wizard who cast it. If Bellatrix Lestrange had wished to heal a wound with that blade it would have done so. If she had wanted to cut her hair with it then the blade would have surely given her a most flattering style. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Does this mean that we can use the blade to heal my arm? Or can we create another object with the same type of magic to do so?" Hermione's brain buzzed with possibilities.

The healer looked at her sadly.

"Unfortunately it is not that simple Miss Granger. Once the intention is set the magic will not allow itself to be undone by the same means. It would be near impossible to do, as you happen to be under two different curses of the same kind."

"Two!" Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean two?"

"You see," Healer Boddkins said. "It seems that somewhere along the line You Know Who decided to create a blood bond between you and another wizard using the same magic as the blade. Do you know what a blood bond is Miss Granger?" At Hermione's confused expression the healer continued. "It links your fate to another and used to be utilized in the marriage ritual. They are unbreakable except in death." Hermione gasped looking horrified and took a deep, long gulp of her tea. The healer looked on with wise eyes. "When your blood was used I'm sure that You Know Who assumed that the wizard he bonded to you would seek you out and murder you to sever the bond. Not only would he be likely to find a bond to you unsuitable, he is also probably feeling pain whenever you do."

"You mean to say that there is another crazy wizard seeking my death?" She shrieked.

Boddkins placed a calming hand on Hermione's uninjured arm. "If the wizard in question had truly hated you as You Know Who had thought the blood bond would have linked you in only the pain of your injuries. However, it is my belief that this particular wizard felt something a bit different."

"Love?!" Hermione's voice scaled up in disbelief. She was fairly certain that no Deatheater could feel love for a Muggleborn.

"Hmmm not "love" per say but perhaps respect or compassion. Most old marriages were not love matches but they did require mutual respect or need for power on both sides for the bond to take. It seems that this wizard felt enough of that for you Miss Granger for the magic to channel that intention."

Hermione looked stricken at his words and she paled. Boddkins hastened to continue "Do not fear Miss Granger! The blood bond was one sided. He may be bound to you by blood but you were not officially bound to him. It is my hope that you will have a choice in this. You alone may choose to break this agreement but there are a few things to consider." The healer took a deep breath as if to collect his thoughts. "You may be able to help one another to rid your bodies completely of your scars. Also, the nature of your curse will shorten both of your lives considerably if you do not find a solution together. The last thing is that I believe the Old Magic chose your both and, if done right, it could be the greatest gift you ever received."

Hermione did not like the sound of this. "Help one another, how?"

"Well, Narcissa Malfoy has hired a team to research the matter." Boddkins began.

The family crest that had appeared over the Celtic knot flashed in Hermione's mind. It had shown an elaborate "M" in the center of it. Unpleasant truths began to move into place. "Do you mean to tell me," She said in a falsely calm voice. "That I am bonded," and here her voice rose several octaves " to DRACO MALFOY!"

"Narcissa mentioned that you might not take the news well." Boddkins sniffed while rubbing his ears. There was nothing wrong with Miss Granger's vocal chords.

"What an astute observation on her part." Hermione said tartly as she threw herself back into her chair. She wanted to storm from the office and break something with her bare hands but her desire for knowledge was greater so she remained seated.

"As I was saying," Boddkins looked at her willing her silence as he continued. "Narcissa's team of researchers came up with a few possible theories. I will start this by saying that magic has a curious way of righting itself when it feels a deep imbalance. He Who Must Not be Named caused a great rift in our world. Mr. Malfoy and yourself just happened to be equally prominent and powerful in affecting the outcome of the war.

Some of the things that I tell you may seem like a series of coincidences but I can assure you after living for one hundred twenty two years that the magic knows what it does. You were harmed by a member of the Black family. Draco Malfoy has that same blood in his veins."

Hermione thought of Draco's silver eyes so like his aunt's. "The fact that they share the same family line is significant. It means that young Malfoy is one of the few people left who can undo the magical intention of a Black. "

"The magic of the blade and the bond were cast by the same wizard. If these were cast by two different wizards I doubt the magic could be undone so this is actually a bit of luck." Boddkins paused and looked uncomfortable. "And the final bit of good news is that by some miracle you have both retained your virginity, despite teenage hormones and the war."

Hermione blushed and looked away. The news about Malfoy surprised her a bit. She recalled overhearing Pansy Parkinson bragging to all who would listen about Malfoy's supposed skills. She had assumed that they had been lovers. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Unfortunately Narcissa's team of researchers was disbanded by the ministry before they got too far but I shall tell you what I know." Boddkins took a sip of tea and began again. "There have long been been rumors of a well somewhere in Britain from which all magic springs. The witches and wizards who claimed to have found it have been few in number. They can never recall where the well is located upon their return. I believe that this it part of how the well maintains its secrecy. It is often called "The First Well". The last pair who found the well was almost two hundred years ago. They had the foresight to write down their account of it. It states that the well is located in a cave. The floor of the cave has a carved circle on the floor. In the center of the circle sits a flat stone."

"Like an alter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, exactly so." The healer confirmed.

"And an alter requires a sacrifice." Hermione said sharply.

"You are as bright as they say." Boddkins smiled. "Yes, an alter requires a sacrifice and here I must implore you to keep your reaction in check Miss Granger." He leaned in towards her and said in a soft voice. "According to the text the alter desires the sacrifice of virginity. The two who seek healing must first join in the sexual act upon the stone. After which the floor will give way to the sacred well. From there the pair must bathe one another and as I understand it all inflictions and maladies will fall away."

Hermione sat in shock as the older wizard finished his speech. "But, why us? Why would the magic choose us?"

Boddkins looked thoughtful. "You were once great enemies were you not? The magic always seeks balance when it needs to heal a rift. What better way than to force two opposing sides to come together?" Hermione supposed this idea had merit.

"And the well? No one knows where it is or if it even exists?" She asked.

"Sadly no one knows if its whereabouts but it pops up in history enough that we are certain that it does exist. Narcissa assures me that you are excellent at research and I encourage you to seek it" Hermione agreed. She already had several books in mind.

"Now," Boddkins said clapping his hands and standing. "I am not without the ability to help you in some regards Miss Granger. I am happy to inform you that I am able to close up the wound so that it will no longer bleed openly. I can also prescribe you a pain dulling potion that will alleviate the worst of the discomfort though not all of it. You will certainly continue to feel pain I'm sad to say but for the most part it will not keep you in bed. Boddkins started as if remembering something.

"Miss Granger, you will remember what I told you about your magical core and not everything being in black and white won't you?" He looked at the witch before him imploringly.

"Yes, I'll remember." Hermione told him solemnly.

"The thing is, is that Draco Malfoy's magical core is equal to yours in power and depth. You could be very powerful together." The healer said quickly. He looked at Hermione and could see the witch preparing to pepper him with questions. "Enough!" He said abruptly "My next patient is due soon and I must have adequate time to close these cuts. Please hold out your arm Miss Granger."

His tone brooked no further argument. Hermione closed her mouth and did as he asked. She closed her eyes and tried to conjure a way to even begin to explain this to Harry in a way that would make sense.

...

Draco was having a dreadful day. After his run in with Granger and Potter he had apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to have some lunch and see if Blaise was about. The pub had gone still and silent as he entered. The Pureblood families that he knew turned their faces away as if they could not see him. The rest of the patrons had glared and whispered insults under their breath.

Narcissa had made sure that The Daily Prophet had done a through reporting of her and Draco's "heroic" acts. As a result Draco was fairly certain that he would not be met with open hostility and threat to his person. His pride smarted at the ostracism of his peers. Sighing he reminded himself that everything could have turned out so much worse for him.

Draco turned from the pub deciding to eat later at his family townhome at the far end of Diagon Alley where he had been staying. For the most part he had kept inside its walls and gardens since his release. The embarrassment and shame he experienced in public had taken a devastating blow to his idea of his place in the world.

He had been a prince of sorts in Slytherin. Draco knew from his love of history that mobs loved nothing more than to tear apart those who fell from such lofty heights. He really wasn't looking forward to returning to school in disgrace.

Draco made his way quickly to Flourish and Blotts with his Hogwart's list in hand. In front of the store he was accosted by a wild eyed Pansy. She denounced him in a carrying voice and declared them over as a couple. She had flounced away in a dramatic fashion as the crowd around them had cheered and yelled encouragement in her wake.

Draco had chosen to remain silent through the ordeal. They had not spoken let alone "dated" in over ten months. He had not missed her. Draco had heard through Blaise that Pansy had been going through a very rough time after openly trying to hand over Potter at the battle. This combined with her association with Draco had made her a social outcast. He did not blame her for her actions but he would not forget them.

Draco knew Pansy well enough that she would attempt to come crawling back when society decided to forgive him. She was a greedy girl who wanted nothing more than the lavish lifestyle that only a family that was as wealthy as his could provide. His lip curled in disgust. He had wasted so much time with her and Crabbe and Goyle. They had not been his friends at all really. He hadn't had much in common with them save for quidditch. He imagined trying to discuss his theories on magical origin with either Crabbe or Goyle and sneered. Poor Crabbe though. The idiot hadn't deserved a death like that. No one did.

Draco tensed his shoulders and turned to retreat back to his home. He would send a House Elf out later to pick up his things. He should have done it in the first place. All the way home he kept his eyes on the cobbled stones of the street and tried unsuccessfully to ignore the angry whispers that followed him. His pride kept him from disapparating away in defeat. For the hundredth time since sixth year he cursed his fate at being born a Malfoy.

His thoughts turned to the disturbing news that Healer Boddkins had given him. What rotten luck to be bound to a witch who loathed him. Granger did not even seem able to bring herself to look at him. How on earth was he supposed to "sacrifice his virginity" with her?

Draco hoped that she would see the reason of it and work with him. He knew she would be anxious to sever the bond between them. Draco was eager for this as well. His opinion may have changed regarding blood purity over the last few months but being bound to Granger was a nightmare. While he did secretly long to speak with her it could never be more than that. It was certain to be a death knell for his social aspirations of regaining his rightful place in society should this fact become known.

It wasn't as if Granger would ever accept him as a partner in life. He roughly pushed away the feeling of sadness that accompanied this thought. She was the type of witch who would seek out a love match over a powerful one. After a lifetime of falsely fawning Pureblood witches Draco could not blame Granger for wanting to find that connection. He wondered idly if she would choose Potter or Weasley when the time came. The thought of her with one of them niggled at him.

He supposed it was the thought of any girl dim enough to fall for the Weasel that bothered him so. He thought about Potter's hand caressing her waist earlier. It seemed the Boy Who Lived would get everything that Draco had always believed to be his due.

Potter was beloved by witches and wizards the world over. He was wealthy in large part inherited from the Black family coffers. Sirius Black had unwittingly revenged himself when he had made Potter his heir. His mother had pitched such a fit when she had heard the news. Potter was the superior quidditch player. Draco thought bitterly of all the private quidditch training his father had paid for. Potter had just been born with the talent. He would now be accepted anywhere he went. He could choose any bride he wanted from his legion of fans. Draco's mind flitted to Granger's face. How had she become so beautiful? He remembered her big toothed grin at eleven years old. There had been no indication at all that such ethereal beauty lay hidden beneath the surface.

Yes, Potter could choose any witch he wanted but Draco just bet that when it came time to choose Potter would pick the witch who had always loved him. For some reason it was this last thought that had him clenching his fists in anger. He picked up his steps hurrying toward home.

Theo would be coming to stay with him for the few weeks before school began. Draco hoped that his friend would be amenable to dinner tonight being served with copious amounts of alcohol.

...

Theo Nott arrived precisely at seven that evening. He had grown from a weedy and slightly unhealthy looking boy to a thin, serious young man. His intelligent blue eyes peered out from beneath his sandy blond bangs. He was not altogether unattractive and was, in fact, very intelligent. He was often overlooked. Theo liked it that way. He had found early on that attention from his father could be a very dangerous thing indeed.

"Nott!" Draco greeted him as he strode into entrance of the townhouse. "How are you? Come! Come in and have a drink with me. We can raise a toast to our glorious future." He said with a sarcastic bite to his voice. They crossed the black and white marble foyer.

"Again? Must we?" Theo drawled as he followed in Draco's wake.

"We must Theo! We truly must!" Draco's voice slurred slightly as he poured himself and Theo generous crystal tumblers full of firewhiskey.

Theo sighed. He had agreed to come and stay with Draco until the Hogwarts term began. He had been contacted by Narcissa Malfoy earlier that month and she had begged him to watch out for him. Theo could not find it in him to deny her. When his mother had died he had been seven. It had been Narcissa who had seen to it that Theo had his needs met. She had been the only one since who had showed him any kind of motherly care. Though it was a distant cry from the fierce love she had always shown to Draco he had appreciated it all the same. Narcissa had also implied that Draco would need assistance in untangling himself from one of The Dark Lord's treacherous webs.

Theo hadn't known what to make of that.

Now as he watched his friend gulping the firewhiskey like water he suspected that he might soon find out.

"How did your day go?" Draco asked.

"Still engaged" said Theo sourly.

"Fortunately the LeCrampe family wants nothing to do with me either since my father's activities during the war were so openly publicized. We must be married. The contract is airtight. The good news is that we needn't stay married if there is no heir. We are arguing about how little time is needed before separating to appear decent."

"Bad luck." Draco said sympathetically. "When's the happy occasion?"

"It's set to take place in January after I sit the December NEWTS. I've taken an Arithmancy apprenticeship in Italy for two years. I leave a week after the ceremony. Odile has opted to stay with her family."

"How convenient for you all." Draco smirked.

"Quite." Theo smiled back. He glanced at the empty glass in Draco's hand. "What's got you in such a snit?"

"D'you who I saw today?" Draco asked his blond hair falling into his eyes. "I saw P-Potter and Granger." He said hiccoughing slightly.

"Oh?" Theo asked with interest in his voice. "How did they seem?"

"The usual. Potter called for a cease fire between us and I agreed. It wouldn't do the have open hostilities with The Savior of the Wizarding world now would it?" Draco said nastily.

"And Granger? How did she look?" Theo cut in.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "She was quiet. Didn't open her big mouth at all. Wouldn't even look my way. She thinks I'm scum!" Draco laughed harshly. "Funny that! Father tells me my whole life that Mudbloods are an abomination. Now I'm the dirt beneath her shoe. She showed us good and proper." Draco regarded his empty glass for a moment then turned away to refill it.

"Where did you see her? Them." Theo corrected. "Where did you see them?"

"Hmm?" Draco had just finished taking a long drink. "Oh, I saw them coming out of Healer Boddkins office."

"Healer Boddkins? Why were you there? Did Granger look ill?" Theo leaned forward in his seat.

"Ah! Now there's an interesting tale." Draco drawled flinging himself into the seat opposite his friend. "It seems that the sodding Dark Lord left one final gift for the both of us."

"You and Granger? What did he do?" Theo's body had gone rigid with tension.

"You know she was tortured by Bella in the Manor." Draco asked quietly. Theo nodded. Draco had skimmed over the details when they had first seen one another again. Theo had been too embroiled with the trial and subsequent death of his father to question his friend too closely. "She never gave a thing away. Granger, I mean. Bella was crucioing her to within an inch of her life and Granger never faltered. Not even with that rabid werewolf pacing about and waiting for his turn." Draco's voice held respect as he recalled. "Anyway, after awhile Bella became impatient and took out that bloody dagger she was always waving around."

"The one that Voldemort gave her?" Theo said knowingly. "The sick bitch was so proud of it."

"She carved up Granger's arm. Wrote the word 'Mudblood' on it. Her blood was everywhere." Draco swallowed to tamp down the bile that had risen.

"Granger." Theo whispered. His face looked stricken. Draco took no notice of his friend, lost in the memory of that awful day.

"Yes well, even then Granger didn't budge an inch. And then our former house elf burst in with the two buffoons. They crashed about for a bit, grabbed Granger and left. Stole my wand too." Draco added bitterly.

"You never said." Theo began and then considered his next words carefully. "But what's this got to do with seeing the healer today?"

"Aha! Now here's where it gets tricky." Draco said warming to the subject. "As you can imagine the old snake was very angry indeed that Potter escaped yet again." Draco took another drink and grimaced slightly at the harsh taste. "He punished us all. Somehow he deduced that I had some kind of sympathetic feeling for Granger when she lay bleeding on the floor. I mean, I always hated her but seeing her like that." Draco paused trying to collect his thoughts. "Seeing her like that was awful. And I think I realized then that, were the tables turned, she never would've let that happen to me. No matter how much she hates me, and she probably should, Granger never would have stood by and let something like that happen to another human. Not even if it was her worst enemy." Draco swallowed hard again.

"Finally figured that out did you?" Theo asked caustically.

Draco gave him a queer sort of look but didn't respond to this. He continued his story. "Anyway after he's done cursing us all nearly to death he walks over to where I had fallen. It just happened to be by where Granger had been tortured. The crazy fucker goes and lifts her blood from the rug and chants something I've never heard before. Then all Granger's blood goes and buries itself into this." Draco tapped the spot on his sleeve where his Dark Mark was. "And let me tell you it's hurt like the devil every day since. It bleeds too. I think that Boddkins took care of that problem today but it still hurts something awful."

"He put her blood into you? What does it mean?" Theo asked.

"Well, at first the the Dark Lord told me that I would feel pain when Granger felt pain in her scars. He told me that if I wanted the pain to cease I'd have to k-kill her myself." Draco's voiced hitched as he recalled. "When my mother healed me she told me that she suspected that the answer was much more complicated than Granger's demise. She advised me to do nothing about it until she researched more."

"Would you have killed her?" Theo asked coldly.

"No!" Draco burst out looking offended. "Didn't I just tell you that I couldn't even bear to see the horrible girl tortured? I'm not a murderer." He said simply. Theo relaxed. "Anyway, it turns out that my 'weakness' for not wanting to see Granger put down like a mad dog somehow caused a blood bond." A tinkling sound started Draco from his recounting and he looked over the see Theo's furious face. His hand was dripping with blood as he had apparently squeezed the glass he had been holding too tightly.

"He dared!" Theo hissed.

"Mate, you're bleeding." Draco indicated Theo's hand. Theo glanced down at it and took a deep breath steadying himself. Quickly he withdrew his wand. He deftly withdrew the shards of glass from his skin and closed the wounds. He vanished the broken glass on the floor with a flick of his wand. When his hand was whole and unharmed once more he turned back to the conversation.

"Draco," He said thoughtfully "you always despised Granger, I mean, you tormented her relentlessly through school. I could tell you really meant it." Draco's face revealed nothing. Theo went on. "To have a blood bond like that, well, you had to have been feeling something different for a while. It couldn't have been created from you feeling guilty about her being harmed for a few moments. Did something change?" Theo looked at his friend shrewdly.

After a long moment Draco sighed. "I have your discretion?" He asked.

"Of course." Theo responded. As if drawing it from the air Draco produced a folded piece of parchment. His long fingers carefully unfolded it.

Theo look down and saw Granger's face looking up at him. "How?" He asked in confusion.

"Now turn it over." Draco said. Theo complied and looked even more perplexed. "Granger drew it and sent it to me one day in the library. Didn't speak a word to me. Didn't even look at me. I'm not sure how she knew I was watching her to be honest." Theo turned the page back over and looked thoughtfully at Granger's face.

"She quite a good artist isn't she?" He said softly as his eyes roamed over the sketch.

"It's Granger, she probably shits and eats better and smarter than we do." Draco said grumpily.

"Vulgar." Theo told him. "What do you think she meant by this?"

"Well, at first I assumed she was having a go at me. Pissed me off good and proper let me tell you. And then, last year I thought that maybe she was trying to say that we were just two people with no choice but to be on opposites sides of a bad situation that we didn't start. A situation that became apparent to me pretty quickly that I certainly didn't want."

"Didn't you?" Theo asked skeptically.

"Oh, I did at first. Father talked it up so. Don't tell me you weren't taken in at least a little by it. That monster tortured my mum and threatened to destroy us all after fifth year. D'you really believe I'd follow so willingly after that?" Draco looked over to Theo whose eyes had not left the drawing.

"No." He said after a long moment. "I don't expect you would. So, tell me more about this blood bond. Do you think it's of the matrimonial variety?" Theo's voice was carefully emotionless.

"Possibly. Healer Boddkins said that if it is it's probably not unbreakable since it's one sided. It's a complicated thing though, he's not really sure. Here!" Draco lurched to his feet and began to amble toward the dining room. "I'll explain over dinner.

C'mon Nott you must be hungry." Draco halted his progress, remembering and quickly whirled around. He strode back to Theo and took the drawing back. Folding it carefully he disappeared it once more. Theo looked away his expression unreadable.

"I am a bit famished." He stood and the friends walked together to dinner.

—

Hermione and Harry sat together on the roof of Grimmauld Place. Muggle London stretched below them. Lights in windows had begun winking on in the darkening twilight. She had just finished telling Harry the whole sorry tale. Harry was still seated next to her in shock. His mouth was hanging open in horror. Hermione sighed and reached over and put her hand under his jaw to close it herself. Harry smiled and reached up to clasp her hand in his.

"Gods Hermione. What will you do?" Harry asked massaging her hand between his. Hermione closed her eyes and hummed.

"That feels nice." She said. "The first thing I'm going to do is to find that well. I'm certain it exists. And then..." Hermione trailed off.

"With Malfoy." Harry said with disgust in his voice.

"With Malfoy." She agreed. "Healer Boddkins believes that I might have the choice to break the bond with him after that. However, he's not at all certain it's possible."

"The moment you can do it." Harry said.

Hermione nodded emphatically. "So, what happens if you can't find this well?"

"I don't even want to think about it. Imagine a life stuck with Malfoy!" Hermione's face screwed up in disgust.

"It's not as bad as it could be. Imagine if Tom had bonded me to Fenrir? It's possible. He was there after all." Hermione shuddered. Her mind recalled him that day leering and waiting impatiently to rape her and rend her flesh apart. Harry, sending the direction of her thoughts drew her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't go there." He advised "I've got you safe here. And you know I'm here to help you in any way I can." Hermione snuggled into him. "Hermione?" He asked after a moment.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't like the thought of you with Malfoy." Harry said hesitantly.

"Why would you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I mean I don't like to think of you with anyone else but me. Not even Ron." Harry spoke quickly. Color flooded to his cheeks. Hermione sat up startled and looked him full in the face.

"Ginny?" She asked.

"She needs me right now. The Weasley's are so broken I don't feel it's in me to deny them anything. I haven't, you know, done anything with her. I'm just there for her when she needs right now." Hermione knew that Harry's guilt tormented him. She looked at her friend and felt nothing but love.

"No Harry." She told him gently. "We can't do this anymore. You are my friend and I love you more than I ever thought possible. I will always love you. We've been through too much together. I know your heart. I know your faults and you know mine. We love each other more for them I think."

Harry nodded. "But?" He smiled sadly.

"But we started our...relationship at the darkest of times. Are you able to separate what you feel for me from that sadness? I'm not. We made each other feel good when nothing else did." Hermione brought Harry's hand to her lips and kissed it briefly. "I'm not sure that we could ever build a healthy relationship on that. I've become too dependent on you and you on me. I think we've got to know that we can navigate on our own for a bit. I want to go on a first date. And I want to fall in love. I don't know what it's like and I really want to. I worried that if we tried to make a go of it we would never get past how we started."

Harry looked at her sadly. "You are right, as always. Though I can't imagine anyone is better for me than you."

Hermione hugged him and breathed in his familiar scent. "I'm always your friend. Always."

"You're sure?" Harry asked. "About us I mean?"

"Yes, for now. Maybe in a few years when we aren't constantly fighting off new horrors we will feel differently. For now though please let's just try to be young and free like we are supposed to. We won the war after all."

"In a few years." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I won't hold you to it. You might be swept off your feet by some gorgeous witch. Or you might fall back in love with Ginny. If you do I'll be your best mate at the wedding. You deserve to be happy Harry. And if in a few years time we come back together healthy and whole..." she trailed off again and smiled deep into his eyes.

"So you are saying not to wait for you but it might happen anyway?" Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, exactly." Hermione relaxed back into his arms.

"Did you ever speak to Ron? About...you know?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"About him and me? Ages ago." Hermione said. "He told me that he was still sad about losing Fred. He's also torn up about Lavender's death. I think that he loved her more than he realized. He said that he didn't feel right about us being together. I told him that I understood because I truly do. I haven't been able to see Ron like that since he walked out on us to be honest." Hermione pondered something for a moment. "It never would have worked between us anyway. We fight too much and have nothing in common. I love him as a friend though. I want him to be happy and I'm certain that I'm not the person he needs." Harry held her close for a moment longer.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said softly. "I hope you can find your way out of this and that Malfoy doesn't make it too difficult."

"I'm sure he is as eager to be free of the pain and of me as I am of him." Hermione said with confidence. "All I've got to do is find a sacred well that no one has seen in a few centuries. Should be a cake walk after last year. Don't you agree?" She smiled up at Harry.

"I'm counting on it." He told her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you so much to all those who are following my story. Just to be clear, I will always update on Mondays but I sometimes get the chance to upload during the week. I enjoy the reviews. I do not own this world. **

Chapter 5

A week before Hogwarts would reopen Professor McGonagall called Hermione to her office. The older witch had worked tirelessly in restoring the castle. There was still much to be done. Through the hard work of the dedicated restoration crew it would make a decent place for the returning students.

"Have a seat Miss Granger." McGonagall regarded her gold rimmed spectacles. "I must thank you for all your efforts this past summer. I realize that you should have been taking a well deserved break after your ordeal." The elderly professor poured tea from a nearby pot for them both. "Now, I want to ask if you plan to stay for the full year or if you will take the early NEWT option."

Hermione had been weighing one option over the other all summer. "I've decided to stay the year." She told her mentor. "I want more time to figure out what I'd like to do. Besides, I haven't a home anymore. Hogwarts is the closest thing I have to that. I would like to continue helping to restore the castle."

McGonagall made a sound of approval. "I suspected as much. Come with me. We've all put together a bit of a surprise for you."

Hermione got to her feet with a smile.

As McGonagall led them through the halls and staircases she spoke. "Now, I know that you've been having a wee spot of trouble with privacy. Naturally the public will be curious about you for years to come." Hermione groaned. She hoped that it wouldn't be as long as all that. McGonagall patted her shoulder as the continued walking. "Sorry dear, there's just no way to sugar coat it." She steered Hermione into a little used hallway a floor below the Gryffindor tower. Windows lined one side. A long unadorned stone wall made up the other side.

McGonagall stopped at a door near the beginning of the long space. She leaned over to the door knocker. It was a golden lion head that blinked up at her expectantly. "Password?" It asked.

"Bravest." Answered McGonagall. The door opened inward. They walked into a small apartment. It was lit well with a large picture window. A large deep blue sofa sat underneath it. There was a stone fireplace opposite a small kitchen. Hermione noted that the shelves of the pantry was already filled with tea and jars of snacks. A small staircase led up to bedroom and study. The room had been decorated in Gryffindor colors. The walls of the study were lined floor to ceiling with empty shelves save one. A selection of books on magical portraiture were placed neatly on a shelf within easy reach. A carefully polished desk sat in the center.

"What is this" Hermione breathed.

"These are your new rooms for the upcoming year." All of us agreed that you would do better with a little privacy and increased security. It is a thank you for all you have done." McGonagall

smiled at her. "Miss Granger you have always exceeded my expectations as a student. I have come to count on you as a most trusted friend. We would never have asked this of you if we doubted your abilities." She turned to return them to Hermione's quarters.

"This year you are an adult and the staff has agreed to treat you as such. You may come and go as you please. No one will notice you or any invited guest entering or exiting the space. The hallway outside is warded so unless you specifically invite a guest in no one should bother you unexpectedly. You must invite them each time or they won't be able to find their way again. These will become staff quarters upon your departure. Normally this would never be done for a student but extra precautions must be taken for you Miss Granger."

Hermione's mind was bursting with questions but all she could manage was a quiet "Thank you."

Before they exited the chambers Hermione placed a hand on McGonagall's arm. "Professor, may I leave the grounds when I have a need to?"

"Of course you may. As I said, you are of age and have proven your trustworthiness." The older woman said with a smile.

Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably. "And if I have to leave the castle from time to time with Draco Malfoy?"

McGonagall shook her head as if she had misheard. "I'm sure I don't understand." She said in a shocked voice. "What occasion would require you to keep company with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh Professor! Please say you will help me." Hermione cried and began to tell her tale.

When she was done McGonagall embraced Hermione's small frame in a tight hug. "My poor girl." She said at last. "Of course you have my help. I will make discreet inquires to find all I can about this well. I will also let the staff know to pair you and Mr. Malfoy in class projects. You will be able to see him without raising suspicion. The two of you have always been so close academically, it would make sense. This will also help with our efforts to create more communication between the houses."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione felt hopeful with the formidable witch on her side. She looked around her lovely new rooms, thanking the Hogwarts staff. She would definitely need the privacy.

—-

On September 1st a very diminished student body made their way to Platform 9 and 3/4. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley could be seen hugging Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood goodbye. Hermione Granger was notably absent though it was widely understood that she would be attending Hogwarts for her final year. The Daily Prophet smarted at the loss of not being able to photograph the attractive war hero boarding the train.

Draco had arrived early with Theo and claimed a compartment at the end of the cab. They kept the curtains drawn. No one sought them out on the long train ride to the school. Theo did not mind, he was used to being ignored. Draco seethed at the slights and daydreamed of his life as it should have been.

Granger was in the dining hall already when the student body clattered in. They stopped and stared when they saw her. Whispers surrounded her. Hermione heaved a resigned sigh. Unlike Ron she did not relish the attention. He had begun frequenting the pubs of Diagon Alley nightly. The hero's welcome he received there fed his soul. She looked up as Ginny slid into the seat to one side of her and Luna daintily sat on the other. Neville and Dean sat across from her.

"All right Granger?" Dean asked. "Are you enjoying being gaped at like a zoo animal?"

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, it's great." She said sarcastically. "It's such a relief to see you all!" She hugged her friends. They had seen each other frequently over the summer. All of them had been involved in the castle restoration.

"Why weren't you on the train?" Neville asked. He had been experiencing quite a bit of unwanted attention himself since the battle. Witches now accosted him wherever he went much to his annoyance. Hermione suspected that, like herself, he was irritated by the attention now that he had grown so handsome as well as being a war hero. Both of them had been teased mercilessly for their looks when they were younger. They did not welcome the attentions of witches and wizards who had so cruelly taunted them in years past.

"Oh you know." Hermione said. "I wanted to avoid the attention. I've already moved in anyway."

"That's right! Ginny exclaimed. "We all want to see your chambers. Harry told us. I hope you don't mind. We won't tell anyone." The group nodded.

"I'll invite you in on Saturday. We can all drink too much and get giggly." Hermione told them.

"Speak for yourself." Said Dean. "Wizards don't giggle. We laugh in a hearty and masculine manner."

"I laugh to keep the Willow Man away." Luna said in her dreamy way. "No one wants to invite him in."

Hermione smiled at the blond girl. "Thank you for thinking of these things." She told her.

Hermione looked toward the Slytherin table to see who had returned and was startled to see Malfoy's eyes on her. Discomfited she turned her body away. She knew that they had a lot to discuss. It would all come soon enough. For now she wanted to enjoy her friends.

—-

Draco could not stop staring at Granger. Her hair had been wound up in a bun on top of her head. A few loose curls framed her face winding artfully down her long neck. Her robes were perfectly fitted. They flattered her willowy frame and curves.

Granger had never seemed to care for her looks before. Draco sneered. Did she make the effort now to get even more attention? "She looks good." Theo said.

Draco turned to him. "Who looks good?" He asked cagily.

Theo rolled his eyes. "OK Draco. Have it your way."

Draco returned his gaze to Granger. "I suppose she's alright. She's not my type really. She's decent enough if one liked that sort of thing."

"If one liked that sort of thing." Theo agreed looking over at Granger with longing in his eyes. Draco was too busy staring at the witch to notice.

—

The next afternoon after classes Hermione sat by the Black Lake soaking up the last of the autumn sun. She had found a spot hidden by a small copse of trees right next to the water. She was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses that she had charmed to act as binoculars when needed. She had done so much work on her spying skills before their time hunting horcruxes and had never really used them. Hermione remembered the time she had seen Draco in the library when she had drawn him. Last year she had thought of that day often. She wondered if Draco had even stuck around long enough to receive the sketch. He'd probably incinerated it if he had.

Hermione took out a pencil and began sketching a figure from her dream the night before. A man with antlers had sat with her in the glade that she used to share with Harry. His skin had been green as new leaves and his golden eyes had stared hungrily out at her. In her dream the man had whispered that he had chosen her above all others to gift with magic at her birth. He had always been with her, he had said. His nearness had aroused and disturbed her. The man had given her a knowing look and laughed. She had woken with his laughter ringing in her ears and a throbbing ache between her thighs. Even now, thinking about it had her longing to touch herself to relieve the tension.

Her thoughts strayed to Draco again. She did not like that her way out of this was with him. Would he even want to touch her? He had spent years telling her that her existence disgusted him. Hermione sighed. She had wanted so much more from her first time. She missed Harry and the things that he could do to her. How easy it would have been to stay close with him. Things with Malfoy would no doubt be awkward and passionless.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused a scowl to darken her face. She had chosen this spot carefully in hopes that no one would find her. After the first day Hermione had craved privacy. She hoped the intense observation of her every movement would fade as the year went on.

Several yards down the bank the subject of her thoughts popped from the bushes. Malfoy was followed by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They seated themselves on a fallen log facing her. They were too far away for Hermione to hear their voices. She was partially hidden by some low bushes. Hermione hoped that they would not notice her.

Her suspicions went on high alert and fear inched up her spine. She did not want to be caught alone by the three Slytherins. Especially since Zabini and Malfoy had gone out of their way to torment her for years. Then her Gryffindor bravery kicked in. Hermione would not be scared into leaving. She'd been here first after all. And what were they up to anyway? Smirking Hermione pulled out her wand and activated the binocular charm on her glasses. It was time to practice her lip reading skills. Perhaps those spying skills would come in handy after all.

—

Zabini withdrew a flask from his robes and took a long swig before handing it to his friends. "This day has been an utter disaster!" He exclaimed. "The Wizengamot knew what they were doing when they sent us back here. I was hexed twice! Only stopped bloody tap dancing an hour ago." Draco and Theo snickered. "It's not funny! How are we ever going to get though this year? And Theo you dumb sod! Why did you ever come back? You don't need the review. You could sit the NEWTS no problem."

"I've my reasons." Theo said cryptically.

"I wasn't cursed once." Draco boasted. "They wouldn't dare after Potter spoke for me. I suppose he is good for something." He accepted a drink from Blaise's flask.

"Cheers." He said attempting to pass it to Theo. Theo was staring down the bank from them in shock. Draco followed his gaze. There sat none other than the bane of his existence. Granger was wearing a ridiculous pair of Muggle sunglasses and did not appear to notice them. She had taken off her robes revealing a pretty turquoise dress. She was seated on a blanket with a drawing pad on her lap. Her hand clutched a pencil. She appeared deep in thought though he couldn't quite be certain of this. The dark glasses obscured much of her face.

"Gods, she's grown up well." Blaise breathed. "I wouldn't mind hopping on that for a ride." He said lustfully. Draco snorted. Blaise was so handsome that he never lacked for female company. Even now, with his reputation in shambles Blaise could easily pull almost any girl he pleased.

"Don't mind sullying yourself do you?" Draco drawled. He did not like the way his friend was eyeing Granger.

"Not if I get to play with those tits." Blaise said. "She's so very hot."

"She's so very untouchable." Theo told him drily.

"Yes, Granger wouldn't touch any of us to save our lives." Draco agreed. The truth of this made his stomach twist.

"I bet I could if I tried." Blaise said confidently.

"Ha! I'd have a better chance. I'm the one she probably hates most. And you know what they say about that fine line between love and hate." Draco winked at them. He didn't know why he was engaging in this topic but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Part of him loved having something that Blaise wanted.

"She'd punch your face again if you ever tried to snog her." Theo told him. He glared at his friend wondering what Draco was playing at. The situation between him and Granger was complicated enough.

"You think you'd have a better chance?" Draco sneered. He really didn't like where the conversation was going. And what the hell was Granger doing just sitting there? It was a good thing he'd cast a Muffliato before they started talking.

"Well, of the three of us I never went out of my way to make her life a living hell." Theo said.

"Right!" Blaise rubbed his hands together. "Let's make a little bet to liven thing up around here. First of us to have a snogging session with Granger gets a hundred galleons each from the losers. If you get any father than that you get nothing more because you are already a lucky bastard."

"You do realize that this is utterly juvenile?" Theo drawled. "What are you? Thirteen years old?"

Draco knew that he and Granger would have to do that and more if they found the well. It was an easy win. And he felt tired of being on the losing side of things. "I'm in!" He told them gleefully. Theo would keep his secrets he knew.

"C'mon Nott." Blaise heckled. Where's your sense of adventure. Nott shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Nope! I don't accept. You're in you silent creeper. I won't take no for an answer and you know how persuasive I can be." Blaise grabbed Theo's neck in headlock and held fast as Theo struggled.

"Fine." said Theo at last. Blaise released him and he smoothed his hair. "but if one of you gets near Granger, which I doubt, you'll have to back up the claim by penseive."

"Done!" Blaise exclaimed. The three shook on it. Draco smirked at Theo.

They looked over at Granger who had begun to sketch again. Draco wondered what she was drawing now. The conversation moved on to Blaise's travels over the summer.

—-

Hermione was shaking with rage. How could they sit there and make that bet about her after all that had happened? The last thing she needed was these three pursuing her all year for sport. What had Malfoy been thinking? He knew how much was at stake for them. Not for the first time she cursed the magic that bound them together. She recalled the day in Kingsley's office. She had wanted so badly to rid the Malfoy's from her life once and for all. There had been nothing but pain, embarrassment and loss connected to knowing them.

She observed the three wizards across the way. Hermione had a solution to the ludicrous bet. She would simply kiss one of them now effectively ending the bet and letting them know that she had been able to suss out their plans. Let them wonder about that! She smiled when she thought of the shock and paranoia it would cause them. She considered her options. Blaise was a stunning man but out of the question. He was so cocky and arrogant that he didn't deserve her time. Malfoy was just as bad only not attractive. No, that wasn't quite true. Hermione looked at the blond covertly. He had grown taller and his features had settled on his face. Handsome. Malfoy was handsome. She hadn't noticed until this moment. He wasn't heart stopping like Zabini. If she didn't know him better she'd quite like his face. He was still Malfoy though. For a long list of reasons she could not see herself getting near enough to him to kiss.

That left Theo Nott. Hermione recalled that the in the few interactions she had with him over the years he had been surprisingly decent. He had laughed at Draco's jokes made at her expense a time or two . He had never gone out of his way to hurt her. Nott had also done a lot of growing. He was not nearly as good looking as the other two. His nose was a bit too long and his lips sat naturally in a perpetual frown. His body verged on being unhealthily thin. Hermione thought his blue eyes to be quite beautiful. She always had. They were the color of sapphires and framed with thick dark lashes. She had never thought much about Nott. Most people didn't seem to think about him. From the little Hermione knew she suspected that he had not lived a particularly happy life. She had always been a little curious about him. Hermione smirked. She hoped he'd be willing to play along.

Jumping to her feet Hermione quickly packed up her things. She nimbly stepped over the tree roots lining the bank and made her way over the three Slytherins.

They stopped speaking when they saw her come close.

"Hi!" She called out to them as if they had always been friendly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Up to no good of course." Blaise winked at her. He held his flask out. "Want a drink Granger?"

"No thank you." She told him sweetly. She barely kept in the giggle threatening to escape. The thunderstruck expression on all three of their faces was so satisfying.

"Actually, Nott I've got a quick question about what Vector went over in Arithmancy today. Would you mind coming over to me so we don't bore these two?"

"Sure, absolutely. Yes." Theo bounced up from the log and made his way quickly to her side. Hermione smiled up at him and led them a bit farther away from the other two.

As their backs were turned she removed her glasses and looked directly into Nott's eyes. She'd only been this close to him once in all the time they had attended school together. His eyes really were lovely.

"Nott," she whispered "would you like to earn two hundred galleons?"

He jerked in surprise the caught himself, glanced back at his friends and pretended to stumble. "How did you? You know what? Never mind. Yes, Granger I would be delighted to earn two hundred galleons."

Hermione grinned "I was hoping you would say that." She grabbed his hand and brought it to her waist. Theo swallowed, his Adam's apple visible in his throat. Slowly Hermione stood on her toes and touched his face with her hand. Theo leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. He opened them and Hermione's breath caught at the emotion they held.

Theo lowered his face to hers and brought his lips to hers. His kiss was

slow and sure. It was the sweetest kiss Hermione had ever received. She bit gently at his lower lip. Theo gasped and entered her mouth with his tongue. She met him with enthusiasm.

His arms came up around her and his lips continued to suck and pull at hers. He was very, very good at this. Hermione felt the moisture collecting at her core and pressed her body to his. She was gratified to feel his hard length against her hip. He continued the kiss her until her knees went weak and she clung to his shoulders. In her haze Hermione became increasingly aware that this was anything but an ordinary kiss. One of the wizards observing made a scuffing sound with his shoe in the dirt startling her. She had forgotten they were there.

She felt it then. Malfoy's Magic was familiar to her by now. It reached for her possessive and angry. Her own magic pushed back angrily. If her was going to make bets and joke about her to his friends he had no right to feel this way.

Nott's kiss deepened and all thoughts of anyone else was driven away. She found his hands and brought them to her chest. Theo moaned into her mouth as his finger explored her erect nipples through the soft cloth of her dress. Desire for him flared hot within her and she felt herself tipping out of control. She had to stop this before it went any farther.

Hermione broke away reluctantly. She no longer thought the joke on the Slytherins funny. Theo peered at her with guarded eyes. She reached out and tentatively touched his lips. "Nott?" She whispered in confusion. He shrugged and smiled sadly at her.

"That does NOT look like a discussion on Arithmancy!" Zabini yelled over to them. Hermione's eyes narrowed. She whipped her head to the ogling boys.

"Well spotted Zabini!" She yelled back. "You owe Nott two hundred galleons. Pay up and leave me the fuck alone." With one last glance at Theo she turned and stormed through the trees disappearing from view.

The other two Slytherins walked over to where Nott stood rooted. His eyes were fixed on the spot Granger had gone through.

"Did you tell her about the bet?" Draco asked. The fury was evident in his voice.

"No, she already knew somehow." Theo said wonderingly.

"I cast the Muffliato." Draco said angrily. "How did she do it?"

"At least that looked like fun. She might have hexed us outright." Blaise said.

"Would've been too obvious." Theo told them. "Granger doesn't work like that." He didn't look at Draco. He didn't want to feel the guilt or see the accusation. Granger had chosen him if only for a moment. It was more that he had ever hoped for. It had been better than he ever dreamed.

—

"What are you on about Nott!" Draco hissed. They had slipped into an empty classroom. The area surrounding it was still under construction. Draco warded the room just to be safe. He wanted none of their conversation overheard.

Nott's eyes were narrowed. "Would you rather she had gone off with Zabini? We both know his track record."

"You kissed her!" Draco roared. He realized dimly that the situation had been instigated in part by himself. He was also too angry at the moment to own it.

"I did." Theo agreed and in spite of himself his lips curled into a smile. Upon seeing this Draco kicked out at a musty

chair and sent it clattering to the floor. "Whatever were you thinking taking Zabini up on that bet? You know he's easily distracted. He wouldn't have pursued it had you not given the matter interest. Thought you had an easy win there, did you?" Theo's voice was shrewd. "You didn't believe for a moment that she would pick me."

"Of course. I forgot that you had a little thing for the Mudblood Princess." Draco sneered.

The smile dropped from Theo's face. "Don't call her that." He said in a voice made of ice.

"Isn't that what she is though?" Draco spat. "Well I'm sorry mate." He emphasized the last word letting Theo know what he currently thought of their friendship. "She's bound to me. Until we find a way out of this you need to find another piece of filth to get your jollies with. After that I couldn't care less." Draco rubbed his forehead with his hands messing up his carefully arranged blond hair. "Merlin! Why did it have to be her of all people. I hate being bound to Granger. She's awful. Why me?"

"I will continue to help you find a solution Draco. I'm still your friend. Both of these things will remain true if you promise to never complain about Granger. She's not filth. And I know that you don't think of her that way. You are just angry because you disgust her right now and you know it. Draco, you aren't used to not getting what you want and it's time for you to admit you want her. You don't get to curse your fate with her. Not to me." His voice was shaking and he appeared pained.

"But you are in love with her." Draco said in an awed voice. " I thought it was just an odd fetish."

Theo laughed harshly. "You knew my father. He would have Avadaed me in shame if he had known my feelings. He suspected in the end. Why do you think he arranged that betrothal in such a hurry?"

Draco felt a sickening pity as he looked over at his oldest friend. He saw the truth in Theo's words. "How long?" He whispered.

"Years." Theo's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "Since first year I think. She was the first Muggleborn I ever met. I knew that I had to believe her beneath us. Granger kept surprising me though. She was so smart and so kind." Theo pondered for a moment. "But, she's not a pushover you know? She got that sneaky bite to her." The emotions on his face were vulnerable. His yearning for the Muggleborn plain to see.

Draco swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry." He told his friend. The apology felt foreign on his lips.

"Yeah." Theo answered. The silence stretched between them for several moments.

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure that Granger will find a way to break the bond. If anyone can find a way out of this it's her." He picked at a piece of lint in his robes. "I bet she's willing to endure quite a bit to be rid of me." Draco said bitterly. "You said you found a way to annul your marriage to the LaCrampe girl didn't you?" At Theo's nod he continued. "Well, in a few years if you still feel the same and Granger's got no attachments..." Draco trailed off. "You would have to get in line behind Potter I expect. You'd have my support if that's what you wanted. That's all I'm trying to say."

"Aww thanks mate." Theo said sarcastically.

"What?" Draco looked hurt. "It could happen."

"It won't." His friend told him. "The Magic chose you to bind to her. From all my research it knows more about ourselves than we ever will. I know that you are going to get closer to Granger as you research. You'll have to won't you? And you're going to eventually see what I see." Theo looked pained again. "You are going to discover that there isn't anyone better than her. And when you finally see that," He swallowed hard and crossed his arms in front of himself. "When you see her for what she is, you'll never want to let her go."

"Me love Granger?" Draco scoffed incredulously. "You've gone round the twist. That's your feelings talking my friend. Not mine."

"We'll see" said Theo. "I don't blame you. I know neither of you had any say. I'm still here to help. I don't want either of you to suffer the agony of Bellatrix's curse for the rest of your lives. Even healer Boddkins doesn't know how long you will have to live if you don't find that well." Theo alone had observed Draco when the his Mark had pained him most. He'd stood by helplessly as his friend had cried out with his hand clamped to his arm. He had been the one to help him when the pain would overtake him. It was agony to watch. "I'll be there, for both of you." Theo told him.

"Thank you." Draco said simply. There was nothing more to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Happy Monday! Thank you all so much for the follows and reviews. I write these stories on my phone in between work and life. If you see any glaring mistakes please PM me and let me know. I still do not have a beta. I hope that you like this chapter. I will try to update again later in the week. I do not own this world. Trigger warning this contains reference to child abuse.**

Chapter 6

Ginny let out a shriek at breakfast one morning. Her hands clutched a wrinkled copy of The Daily Prophet. Hermione glanced over at it. "New love for The Boy Who Lived?" Read the article on the front page. She could just make out the image of Harry laughing down at a witch. They were seated at a table. Hermione thought she recognized it as the posh place that Kingsley had often taken them to for lunches. She wasn't surprised. Harry had written and let her know that he had taken her advice and was beginning to see other witches.

Hermione had expected to feel hurt or jealous at the thought of Harry moving on, but she didn't. She wanted Harry to feel free to laugh with witches who didn't know the darkness he had endured first hand. Harry deserved to know what a life bathed in light felt like. No, Hermione would never begrudge her friend that chance.

They wrote faithfully to one another every few days. Hermione was finding the research maddening. There were thousands of known sacred well sites in Great Britain. Harry had been a wonderful sounding board to all of her ideas. She missed his calming presence.

Two weeks had passed since Hermione's ill advised kiss with Theodore Nott. She tried hard not to think about it. She could not fathom what it had meant to him. Hermione reminded herself that she hardly knew Nott. She decided that the emotions she had felt from him must have been of her own imaginings.

She had tried and failed several times to summon the courage to speak with Malfoy but had ended up avoiding him all together. She was still furious with him over that thoughtless bet with Zabini. She sat as far away from him in classes as possible. Hermione had noted that most all of her classmates did the same. The Malfoys had been far too public in their support of Voldemort. Only Nott and sometimes Blaise sat in the sullen blond's vicinity. She had taken to leaping from her seat at the end of every period and rushing for the door. It was a relief that her quarters were so heavily warded.

Hermione Granger was famous and she loathed it. Everywhere she went people found excuses to be near her, to touch her. She had politely rebuffed the attentions of several wizards. Most of them hadn't bothered speaking with her before the war.

This morning two second years Ravenclaw witches had come up to her and proudly shown her their arms. Hermione had recoiled in horror when she saw what they had done. There, on their bared forearms, was the word "Mudblood". The glamor charm had copied Hermione's own scarring exactly. The girls told her that the were wearing it as a symbol of solidarity and respect. Hermione had been speechless but not in the way the young Ravenclaws would have hoped.

Witches Weekly had run a spread on "Hermione Granger's Brave New Look". It had gone one to describe her make over as "War Hero Chic." Hermione alone knew why she had changed her appearance. It rankled her that people would think she did any of it to please anyone but herself. Ron and George had sent a hilarious letter which had teased her relentlessly about the article but it had made her laugh out loud all the same.

She was hurrying to the library when an intense pain seared up her injured arm. It radiated out into her body. She felt the blood drain from her face. Her vision began to darken. Hermione did not want to lose consciousness there in the halls so she stumbled down the staircase nearest her hoping to get to the hospital wing. In her panic and dimmed vision she forgot to jump the trick step near the bottom. Her body stumbled unable to right itself. She hurtled through the air. Just as she was sure of the impending impact a pair of arms reached out and caught her. Her hands clutched at the body holding her up. Quick breaths panted out of her and her equilibrium righted itself.

Surprisingly the pain had receded leaving a hollow coldness in it wake. The arms around her were warm and secure. Hermione didn't lift her head from where it was buried in the stranger's chest. The scent was pleasantly male. She was enjoying the peace that she felt standing there. Without thinking she brought her arms up and embraced the person back. She bit back a groan of relief. Nothing had felt this good since Bellatrix had disfigured her. Tension leaked from her body.

Hermione wanted to stay in these arms forever. The person holding her seemed to feel the same. His arms around her tightened and Hermione could feel his heartbeat slowing to an even rhythm. At first it had been beating so quickly as if trying to escape the chest which held it.

After several moments of breathing in and out in rhythm with the man Hermione lifted her head the thank whoever had saved her from the fall. She squeaked in dismay when her eyes met the storm grey ones of Draco Malfoy.

Dropping her arms to her side quickly she disentangled herself from him. "Sorry!" She gasped unable to think what else to say. Her feet backed away from him rapidly. Hermione whirled and ran back up the stairs leaving her book bag fallen on the floor behind her.

—

Draco watched Granger clatter up the stairs away from him. His felt a deep disappointment as he'd watched her eyes fill with horror and then fear when she had realized who had saved her from falling. Theo had been talking to him about a new theory he had found about Intention based magic. Draco had stopped and almost fallen to the floor when his Mark had begun to act up. Theo had steadied him and attempted to get him to Madame Pomfrey.

Granger had come flying down the staircase, face pale. Draco had reached for her instinctively as she had hurtled toward him. The relief from the pain had been unexpected. He wondered if it was her touch or simply her proximity that had done it. The pain had been helped by Healer Boddkin's potions but it had not alleviated it completely. Draco intended to find the answer. He was tired of Granger avoiding him. It was time to start speaking with the stubborn witch.

Now the pain in his arm had returned to a much lesser degree. Draco hefted Granger's bag over his arm. They had potions together next period. He'd deliver it to her and then the two of them were going to have a talk.

Theo had been observing Draco as he had pondered his next moves. "That didn't go well." He stated.

"No, she really hates me doesn't she? It's like she thought I was going to start hexing her or something." Draco looked put out. "I was only trying to keep her from smashing her pretty face in."

Theo regarded him seriously. "You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Draco asked.

"In the beginning of fourth year Granger bumped into you in the Rune corridor. You proclaimed that her touch had sullied your robes. Then you proceeded to scorgify yourself. When you finished you, Crabbe and Goyle turned your wands on her and took turns scourgifying her and yelling some rot about filth." Theo's voice was grim.

"Oh yeah. I did do that." Draco's face fell into lines of despair. "That would explain it. Gods, I was a little arsehole wasn't I?"

"Not going to disagree." His friend told him as they walked to the potions dungeon.

—-

"I'm still alive." Hermione whispered to herself. She was seated at a back table in the empty potions lab. Needing a moment to process what had happened she arrived early to collect herself. She wrapped her arms tightly about her ribs. Her scars were flaring up again. The pain came and went without rhyme or reason. Most days it was a dull ache from morning until evening. Other times, like today, it would all come at once with such intensity that Hermione would feel slightly ill for days afterward. "I'm still alive." She said again. Her eyes were closed as she tried to ignore the soreness in her limbs.

"Talking to yourself Granger? That can't be healthy." A familiar voice drawled. There was a thump on the table in front of her. Hermione opened her eyes to see her book bag resting there. "Forgot this." Draco said. He slid onto the bench next to Granger's hunched form.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Granger's eyes were avoiding his again.

"It's time we talked about how to get ourselves out of this mess don't you agree?" Draco said in a measured tone. His eyes roamed hungrily over her face. "Avoiding me isn't going to help. I've been researching and I know that you have as well. It's time to compare notes." He told her.

"I suppose." She sighed out in a resigned voice. "But Malfoy? I really don't like you."

"I'm aware." He said with a little amusement in his tone. "All the more reason to find a solution." He hissed out a breath as the pain flared bright and unforgiving in his arm. Beside him Granger's jaw tensed and her fingers rubbed helplessly at her arm.

Remembering the inexplicable relief when he had held her in earlier Draco jostled his body closer to hers. She didn't complain or move away. Experimentally he moved his thigh so that it sat touching hers. At once the pain receded and both of their bodies relaxed. Hermione turned to look over at him, her expression troubled. "It's better when we touch Isn't it?" She moved her leg away and the throbbing in her arm returned. Sighing she moved her leg back. Once again the pain vanished. "For you as well?" She asked this while staring at his neck. Draco nodded, his eyes still intently on her face. "It's the blood bond I suppose." She said bitterly.

"That would be my guess." Draco agreed.

"This has to remain a secret." Hermione said thoughtfully. "There are too many people on either side that would love to use this to their advantage. Why don't you come to my private rooms tomorrow. Bring all you've found and I'll share what I have. We can work through the weekend."

"You've private rooms now Granger?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes, they were a concession McGonagall made after she caught reporters at the school over the summer attempting to follow me into the lavatory. She thought I might need more privacy. Harry also wanted to ensure my safety since he can't be here himself to watch out for me. He worries so much." Hermione said affectionately.

"Yes, it must feel strange without your two watchdogs." Draco sneered.

"Leave it." Hermione said sternly. Draco complied. Granger was speaking (though not looking) to him at last. He didn't want to rile her.

"Who else knows about this? I've told Theo. He can be trusted." Draco said. He felt odd bringing up his friend to Granger considering the last time she'd seen him she had snogged him silly.

Hermione looked uncomfortable at the mention of Nott. "Harry knows of course."

"Of course." Draco muttered.

"And McGonagall knows as well. They can both be trusted. Your healer? Does he know not to talk to anyone else of it?" Hermione asked.

"My mother would make his life very unpleasant if he did." Draco's voice was full of certainty.

"I can just imagine." She said.

"I'll come tomorrow." Draco told her. The door banged opened and students streamed into the classroom. True to McGonagall's word when Slughorn divided them into pairs for the upcoming project Draco and Hermione were at the top of the list of names.

They completed the day's potion with ease. Their skills were matched and Hermione noticed that they worked effortlessly together. It was actually a pleasure to brew with him after years of Ron and Neville. All through the class they kept their legs touching under the bench. Their scars did not bother them once.

They ignored the scandalized whispers about them as they worked. Hermione knew that she would be in close proximity to Malfoy all year. The nosy population of Hogwarts would just have to get used to the sight.

—

Potions had been Hermione's last class for the afternoon. She and Draco had parted ways after she had explained how to get through the wards of her rooms. Hermione recalled that she had been trying to get to the library before her tumble on the stairs. She was exhausted but wanted to return some books and pick up more to aid in her research.

Turning into the corridor that led to the library Hermione spied the tall lanky form of Theo Nott up ahead of her. It made her uncomfortable to think that Theo had known of this situation all along. That, paired with the mystery of his reaction to their kiss had Hermione subtly following him. Nott wove past several repaired suits of armor and turned into the library. She saw him head back to the dark corner of where she had once encountered Malfoy. She knew most students rarely ventured back there. Hoping that this was the case today Hermione hurried after him.

The library was blissfully empty on Friday afternoons. There wasn't anyone to notice as she slipped through the space.

Nott was seated at the table by the window paging through a large book. His fingers drummed on the table in concentration. He looked up as Hermione came into view and discomfort crossed his face. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer Hermione drew her wand and set several warding spells to the corner. Satisfied with her work she dropped herself into the chair opposite him.

"Granger." His voice and face were guarded.

"Hello Nott." Hermione said in a conversational tone. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Can I stop you?" Nott said and his lips curved in a slight smile.

"Why exactly did you kiss me?"

"Well, actually it was you who kissed me." Nott said evasively.

Hermione huffed. "You know that's not what I'm asking. Why did you kiss me?"

"Why, to earn two hundred galleons of course! Why wouldn't I want to show those two idiots up. Merlin knows their giant egos needed a little deflating." Nott exclaimed. His eyes did not meet hers.

"That wasn't all of it was it though?" Hermione said knowingly. "That wasn't just a kiss."

Theo's shoulders dropped sadly. "No." He agreed softly. "It wasn't."

Hermione gazed at him until he brought his eyes to hers. The emotions playing across his features had her gasping in shock. "But, you're a Deatheater's son. You were right there in the thick of it. You hate my kind." She said not quite believing what she sensed to be true. Theo shrugged and looked away.

"Is it because I'm forbidden fruit?" She asked bitterly. "Or that I'm perceived to be a hero now and therefore more desirable?"

Theo swiveled his head back to Hermione. "You do yourself a discredit." He told her. "I've always noticed you." Clearing his throat he tapped his fingers to the table top once more. "Granger, do you remember talking to me on the train first year after the winter hols?"

Hermione nodded. Of course she remembered. Theo sighed. He had kept this in for so long and now she was sitting in front of him. It was time to let the story out.

"My father was a horrible man. I believe he killed my mother when I was seven. She opposed him one too many times. He did not take rebellion well. He told me that she tripped and fell down the stairs in the night. I saw him handing a great sack of galleons to the Representative from the ministry who came to investigate her death. Up to that point my mother had been the only person who had ever shown me affection. I loved her so much." Theo's voice cracked. Instinctively Hermione reached over and took his hand. He grasped it tightly and continued.

"After her death my father only paid attention to me if I displeased him. I learned to keep out of his way and to keep my opinions to myself. He still found reason to beat me when it suited him. Going to Hogwarts was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I was free for the first time."

Hermione's thumb moved in soothing circles on the back of his hand. "At the end of winter break Lucius Malfoy owled my father and informed him that you had ranked above Draco and I on the mid year exams. His punishment was brutal. He would not allow me to heal myself telling me that I deserved the pain." He looked over at Hermione whose face was pinched in outrage. Theo smiled at her.

"He beat you because of me?" Horror etched in her features.

"Each and every time you outranked me. Draco got the same from Lucius."

"That explains a lot." She said. For the first time her heart hurt a little for Malfoy. Theo began speaking again.

"On the train back to Hogwarts I wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone. I found an empty compartment wanting to ignore the pain and read a bit. You came slamming through the door in a huff. I think one of the Weasley twins had done something rude. You asked me if I wouldn't mind sharing the space with you." Theo smiled at the memory. "You, being you,didn't wait for my answer, just sat down and pulled out a book. I figured that you had no idea who I or my family was. If you had I'm sure you would have run the other direction."

"I remember that. You were reading an annotated history of Kelpie lore." Hermione said, her memory of that day was hazy.

"Yes, and you started asking me so many questions. At first I wanted to hex you. Here was the girl who had shown me up and gotten me beat to a pulp acting like she deserved to be seated near me. But your questions interested me and I couldn't help but be drawn in by you." He smiled at Hermione who gave him a tentative smile back.

"Halfway through our talk you got up and sat next to me so that you could look up something in my book. I'd kept my hair hanging in my face to hide my blacked eye and cuts. You looked and saw them. Gods, but you were mad! Do you remember?"

"I healed them." Hermione touched the spot under Theo's eye where she had healed his bruises. Theo rubbed his cheek along her hand.

"I didn't want to let you at first. The thought of your help or pity made me furious. You never gave up. You talked me round in the end." Theo could still feel her soft fingers tracing his face and her golden brown eyes trained on his. "Then, again, without my permission, you hitched up my sleeves and found more bruises there. You healed those too. You were furious! I wouldn't tell you who had done it and finally you stopped pestering me. And then," He paused and looked at her intently. "And then you hugged me and just held me to you as if I was Potter or Weasley. You told me that what happened to me wasn't right. No one in my circle ever told me that. I had come to think that was just how things were. It changed how I thought about it after that. You hugged me for a really long time and eventually, I hugged you back. Please tell me that you remember Hermione."

"You looked so sad." Hermione whispered.

"No one outside my mother had ever hugged me or cared for me like that before. And of all the people it was you. The Mudblood who had caused me so much grief. I'd been raised to hate you. It was very confusing."

"I can imagine." Hermione sniffed.

"I didn't expect to see you much after the train ride. I hadn't even told you my name. But there you were the next day at breakfast. You saw me and waved and gave me this huge smile. Weasley noticed and told you in this really loud voice that I was the son of one of You Know Who's most loyal servant and to steer clear." Theo's eyes were downcast. "I could hear you telling him that you thought I was nice and to leave me alone."

"Ronald can be so harsh sometimes." Hermione said with a grimace.

"The next time I saw you, two Gryffindor sixth years had tripped me. They had broken a bottle of ink and I was a mess. You gave them a lecture and threatened to curse them." Theo looked uncomfortable.

"You told me that you didn't need the help of your inferior and to move along." Hermione cut in.

"Goyle and Zabini were watching. If my father had heard that we were friendly he would have hunted you down and killed you." Theo said so simply that Hermione did not doubt him. "The hurt in your eyes.." Theo trailed off. "I never stopped watching you after that. You worked harder than anyone else. I saw you deserved your success. And you were so loyal. It upset me every time Potter's antics put you in danger. I'd never known anyone like you. You never went out of your way to speak to me again . It was too late though. You'd already wiggled your way into my mind. I liked you." Theo's cheeks had turned pink.

"Theo?" Hermione said hesitantly. "Do you think that maybe you built me up a bit in your head? I mean. We are almost strangers you and I."

Theo who was still holding her hand shook his head vehemently. "No, Hermione. I know you well enough. You love strawberries and apple tarts. You are a staunch defender of anything you perceive as needing aide. There is a dimple that appears to the right of your lips when you find something especially funny. When you choose to love someone you are their fiercest defender and their greatest friend. I could go on but I won't. I sat as near to you as I could in every class for years. It will just embarrass us both knowing how much I've kept an eye on you." Theo's breath came out in a shaky shudder.

"I knew that you wouldn't end up with me. It was always going to be Potter or Weasley." Theo took his hand from Hermione's and rubbed his face. "Last year, when things got really bad at school I got in trouble for defying the Carrow's orders to torture some younger Hufflepuffs. Snape called me to his office and warned me not to rebel too much. He knew my father. I was angry and worried about you and suddenly none of it really mattered anymore. I lost my temper and yelled a bunch of stuff at him. Long story short, I said some things that raised red flags and Snape used legilimency on me. He found you in my mind pretty easily. Scared the shit out of me." Theo laughed to himself.

"Snape swore me to secrecy after that and revealed that he was a spy acting in the service of Dumbledore. I was floored. He was so subtle, you know? He invited me to help him pass information to the Light. Told me it was the only way to help you. I agreed. Asked him why he did it. And do you know what he told me?" Hermione shook her head.

"He told me that we had some unfortunate similarities. I didn't know what to make of that. Still don't." Theo said.

"Snape was in love with Lily Evans." Hermione revealed. Theo looked confused. "Lily was Harry's Muggle born mother.

"That explains so much." Theo said in wonder. "He was a good man."

"One of the best. I wish we'd all known it sooner." Hermione's voice hitched with sorrow. She started as if remembering something. "And Kingsley let you go free without a trial. That's why isn't it?"

"It was." Theo affirmed. "I did it because I wanted a world where it would be alright for a guy like me to ask a girl like you to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer and not have it be a death wish." Hemione's eye were bright with wonder. "Do you know why I came back to school instead of just sitting the NEWTS?" Hermione shook her head. "I wanted to come back and be your friend. I knew that Potter or Weasley would have your heart so I just would have settled for your friendship." Theo tilted his head regarding her shocked face. "And now you and Draco are bonded in a magical bid for balance. I'm stuck in a betrothal contract I cannot break. It's all one big confusing mess. So yeah, I kissed you." He dropped his head to his hands.

Hermione reached and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. "You did all this, to be my friend?" He nodded miserably. Hermione regarded him thoughtfully. "I'll be your friend if that's what you want." She told him earnestly. Why didn't you tell people about your role in the war?"

Theo raised his head to look at her. "Too many Deatheaters still unaccounted for. If they knew it was me supplying the ministry with the locations of their hide outs I'd be a dead man."

"And you are engaged to be married?" Hermione asked.

"My father suspected something wasn't right last winter. He found me a proper Pureblood bride and stitched me up tight." Theo laughed. It wasn't a happy sound. "I've never met her and after my father's role in the war they are trying to have the marriage annulled as soon as they can."

Hermione looked at Theo. Her heart ached for him. He was another person who had lost so much to the whims of older, more powerful wizards. Slowly, as if trying not to startle him Hermione leaned in and brought her lips softly to his.

Theo met her kiss briefly and then pulled away. "We can't Granger. Though I want to so badly you have no idea. I'm your friend and that's all. You have this situation with Draco to untangle. I'm here to help."

Hermione grimaced. "I hate so much that I'm tied to him. I understand why it happened to some degree. We were two strong forces on opposing sides. There's just so much about this branch of magic that I don't understand. And, besides the members of his family torturing and attempting to murder me, he's a massive git."

Theo smirked. "I won't argue with you there. But in his defense, Draco hasn't been able to make a choice not approved by his father since the day he was born."

"Same as you but you didn't make my life a misery for years." Hermione pointed out.

"Where my father ignored me Lucius has carefully cultivated every move Draco has ever made. You've no idea of the enormity of the burden of his parent's expectations." Theo told her.

"I'm worried that they will have me killed just to solve the problem." Hermione said.

"They wouldn't Theo told her. Every Pureblood knows the laws of ancient magic. If it chooses to act for balance you interfere at great cost to yourself."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "I suppose this is how it has to be. For now." She added. He looked so heartbroken that Hermione brought her lips to Theo's once more. She had meant it as a last kiss but he responded immediately. His arms surrounded her and he pulled her to him. For several long minutes their lips explored the other's mouths and necks. Theo's lips inched down to her collarbone sending chills up her spine. Hermione knew that they were in dangerous waters but he felt so good. And then Theo was pulling away.

"Granger, we can't do this. Your and Draco's lives are at stake. The Magic chose the two of you. Please don't kiss me again. I want you far too much." Theo's eyes were pleading. "Let me help you. Let me be your friend for now. Please. It's all I can be to you."

Hermione nodded. "You are right Theo. I won't do it again. However much I want to." She told him honestly. "If my fate is with Malfoy so be it." She said sadly.

She stood and offered her hand to the solemn boy in front of her. "Come on. Let's go to dinner and shock the student body of Hogwarts."

Theo took her hand. Together they left the library.

—-

Draco Malfoy was infamous and he loathed it. Everywhere he went hisses of hatred followed him. Despite his bragging to Blaise that first day he had been hexed several times from behind. No matter how heavily he warded his bed he often found foul things hidden in his blankets and his possessions often went missing. His Slytherin house mates looked through him as he passed. To his disgust he had been approached in secret by several of the Pureblood girls from less prominent families. They had flirted with him and offered secret assignations in broom closets.

Draco hadn't taken them up on their offers. He knew the score, though his body ached for release. The sexual favors on offer were nothing more than a power play. The Malfoy's would eventually regain their rightful place in society. It was a waiting game. Everyone knew this. The daughters of these families were hoping that he would remember their "kindness" and pick from one of them when the time came to marry.

It gave him a malicious thrill of glee to imagine their disappointment if they found out that a Muggleborn had first claim on him. It would serve them all right if it turned out that way. Of course, Granger would probably throw herself off a cliff rather than be tied to him for life. Draco inspected his four poster bed for anything unpleasant and then sank into the green silk sheets. He pulled out a flask intending to drink his dinner for the night. Sleep was not an easy thing to come by these days. If the pain in his Mark didn't wake him the nightmares would. The Dark Lord had not been a pleasant houseguest.

Draco was at a loss of what to do. For the first time in his life he was not besieged by weekly directives from his father. He relished the sense of freedom. If only his liberation had come when he wasn't a social pariah. He supposed you couldn't have everything.

Draco looked forward to seeing Granger in the morning. He thought of the way she and Theo had kissed and possessiveness made his hands clench. Somewhere in all of this mess he had begun to think of Granger as his. He knew he had no right or reason to think this. Perhaps it was the months spent staring at the sketch. Theo's interest was a threat but one he knew his friend would resist.

Draco thought of sitting with Granger in potions. It had been the closest she had ever been to him without a confrontation (usually instigated by him) or bolting away. She had gold flecks in her eyes and a small sprinkling of freckles on her nose. Without the iron hand of Lucius to guide him Draco could admit to himself that Granger had intrigued him for a very long time. The pain in his Mark was a low dull ache. He ignored it and lay in the quiet darkness, drinking himself into oblivion.

—

Hermione woke the next morning still reeling from the shock. Theo Nott was a surprise. She had brought him to dinner with her. At first her friends had greeted him with suspicion but Hermione had let them know that he was alright with her and they had relented.

It had been Luna who had broken the ice. She had smiled a huge open smile at Theo. "We used to play together in our underwear. Yours always had stars on them. They were very sparkly." She had told him.

"Excuse me?" Theo had asked incredulously. Their table mates had looked on in amusement. They were used to Luna's antics.

"Yes, we were two years old. Our mothers were friends. Don't you remember?"

"Not really." Theo had said.

"They stopped talking when we were three. I don't think your father liked my family very much. He was much too haunted by the Blumtinkers by then." Luna told him knowingly.

"The what?" Theo began to look apprehensive.

Luna had smiled at him again. "It doesn't matter Theo. I'm glad that you've come to be our friend at last. It took you long enough." With that declaration Luna had sweetly offered him a plate of pork chops. The group had accepted him after that. Luna was never wrong about people and they had all come to trust her judgement implicitly.

Hermione had invited the group to her rooms. Justin Fitch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillian had joined them on the way out of the hall. They had drank butterbeer and danced to the muggle music that Hermione had brought.

Ginny and Dean had created a synchronized dance that had them all in stitches. Neville had always been an excellent dancer and insisted on leading each girl about the room in a series of ever more complicated movements. Then, to catcalls from the girls, he had bowed formally and done the same with each of the boys. To Hermione's delight Theo had joined in without complaint. He was still very reserved but she suspected that he had enjoyed himself.

Ginny disappeared for a bit and came back bearing a broomstick for each of them. Hermione had been improving her flying skills all summer with Ginny's help. She figured after her flight on the back of a blind dragon that broomsticks couldn't be all that scary. She never flew alone. Her friends knew to watch out for her should her scars act up.

They had flown out of the large picture window over the lake and the forest beyond. A full moon was rising and the friends stopped to admire it. Hermione glanced over to see Ginny and Dean sharing a kiss across their broom sticks. She caught Theo's eye and grinned. Life was going on. The healing was beginning. If friendship was all they could have she was going to make sure to be the best friend she could be to him. Deep down Hermione knew that she wanted more but that would have to remain a road untraveled.

Hermione stood up and stretched relishing the soreness in her muscles caused by the dancing. She dressed quickly in her tight fitting running clothes and made her way out of the castle. The sky was beginning to lighten and cast a soft pink light over the forest. Hermione would have liked to have slept in but her scars had jolted her from her dreams. She'd not had more that a few hours of rest. Draco was coming to her rooms to research today. She hoped that the run would help ease her apprehension.

She still ran most mornings. Not only did it distract from her scars but it helped her clear her mind which was so often brimming with too many thoughts. Her feet took her on the route through the forest that Hagrid had deemed safe for her use. The greens of the leaves were lit with a golden light as the morning sun brightened. It was growing colder as the year wore on. Hermione's breaths came out in wispy puffs. As she rounded the path, a flash of orange and red caught her eye. She juddered to a stop when she realized what she was looking at.

A Phoenix sat regarding her from the branches of an ancient oak. " Fawkes?" Hermione asked in a voice tinged with wonder. The bird cocked his magnificent head and let out a warm series of musical notes. Hermione felt warmed from within. She had never actually seen Fawkes before but Harry had spoken of him often.

The phoenix spread his red tipped wings and swooped from the branch. Hermione noticed something shiny clutched in his right claw. Fawkes dropped it at her feet, flew up through an opening in the trees, and vanished. Hermione crouched down to see what he had dropped. She gasped when she recognized the resurrection stone winking back up at her.

—-

Draco banged again on Hermione's door. "I said she wasn't home didn't I?" Said the lion door knocker grumpily. Draco leaned on the grey stone wall and crossed his arms. Where had she gone off to so early? Breakfast wasn't even being served yet.

Theo had woken him when he had come clattering into their shared room around three that morning. He had confessed to attending a last minute get together in Granger's rooms. Theo also informed Draco that he had come clean about his feelings to her. Draco's relief when Theo told him that they had agreed to be nothing more than friends was enormous. He knew Theo would keep his word. It was one of the few things he could count on.

Draco's head ached and he rooted around in his bag for his bottle of hang over remedy. It annoyed him that while he'd been drinking alone his friend had been having an excellent time with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

The sound of approaching footsteps startled Draco. Granger appeared through the wards of the hallway and stopped when she saw him. "Malfoy!" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here so early?"

"We never set a time." Draco said haughtily. "And I thought you might be hung over from your wild night out. I wanted to make sure you got out of bed. We have work to do." He looked her up and down. Granger was dressed in a tight black shirt and equally tight black pants. Draco had seen some of the other Muggleborn girls practicing quidditch in similar clothes. His eyes took in her every curve. He noted that she was sweating as if she'd exerted a great deal of energy. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. He enjoyed the riotous curls springing out for the top of her head. Her face was free of make up and Draco could see her fatigue in the dark shadows under her eyes. "Where've you been?" Draco demanded.

Granger's hand clutched something tighter in her hand. "It's not your business where I go Malfoy. But for your information I run almost every morning in the forest."

"Courting danger are we? Don't you know what's in there? Wouldn't want you running across a centaur would we? I hear that they don't take kindly to company." Draco winked.

Hermione glared at him. She knew he was alluding to her luring Umbridge to the herd at the end of fifth year. She decided not to take the bait. "Hagrid showed me which path to take. I keep my wand out. It's fine." She stepped past him and whispered the password to the lion head. The door to her rooms clicked open. Hermione entered and turned to look at Malfoy who stood uncertainly in the hall.

"Well, come on." She said impatiently. "I suppose you better come in for breakfast." Draco stood up straighter and followed her.

He looked enviously around the well appointed room. It was decorated in deep blues, silvers and off white. Granger busied herself by vanishing butterbeer bottles off the table surfaces and moving the couch and chairs that had been pushed off to the sides back into place. When the room appeared tidy once more she gestured to Malfoy to follow her to the small kitchen area. Opening a cabinet door she said "Eggs, sausages, brown toast, fruit and a pot of lavender earl grey please." She moved aside and turned to Malfoy. "Tell it what you want to eat. It will be up in about fifteen minutes. I'm going to take a shower." Hermione strode to the staircase off to the side of the fireplace and took them two at a time.

—-

Granger walked downstairs freshly showered and dressed just as Draco was placing their breakfasts on the table. He looked up as she entered. She had again pulled her long curling hair up into a ponytail but it was looser now and a few curls had escaped to frame her face. She had kept her face free from make up. She wore a fitted black sweater that looked comfortable and well worn. It hugged her curves and showed a pleasing amount of pale white skin below her fine collarbones. He noted with distaste the Muggle jeans she had on, though they did a good job displaying the ripe curve of her bum. Draco looked at the wall and willed the arousal growing in his trousers away. It had been so long since he'd allowed himself contact with a female. He felt pathetic and his features twisted into a sneer and he mentally berated himself to focus.

Hermione had noted the path his eyes took down her body as well as his subsequent look of displeasure. She glared at him.

"Sorry." Malfoy told her. "I was thinking of something else."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as she took a seat. Both of them were hungry and concentrated on the food. After a while Hermione raised her eyes to see Malfoy watching her intently. Her hand which had been navigating a piece of toast to her mouth stopped in mid air. "What is it?" She demanded. Malfoy shrugged but continued to stare at her. Deciding to ignore it Hermione finished her toast and took a sip of tea. She looked up again to find Malfoy's eyes still upon her. "Stop staring at me." Hermione barked.

"No." Malfoy said placidly.

Hermione's eyes lit with anger. "Let me make this clear Malfoy. I spoke for you at the trial because I knew that you deserved a second chance at life. That being said, I do not want any part of you. I left the courtroom that day hoping to have only minimal contact with you in the future. This situation is reprehensible and the fact that the only way to relieve pain is to be in close proximity to you makes me wonder if it's worth it. I am also aware that it won't do to deny this. So don't you mess with me. I will make sure you regret it."

"I think we are on the same page for once." Malfoy said coldly. "Granger, I know how you feel about me. I'm not here to make your life worse. You spoke for me and my mother at the trial. I owe you a debt. I'm not here to upset you."

She regarded the wizard in front of her. He looked paler than usual. There was none of the malicious swagger that he had in the early days of knowing him. He was quieter now, humbled and alone. She sighed. "Harry called a truce with you. If he can do it I can. Let's just find a way out of this Malfoy."

Hermione stood up and began to clear her plates away. After a moment, Malfoy began to do the same. They placed the empty dishes back into the cabinet.

"Thank you." Hermione said into it. "The strawberries were especially good this morning. I appreciate your hard work." Then she shut the door and turned to see Draco watching her curiously.

"What was that about?" He looked perplexed.

Hermione straightened her shoulders. "I was thanking the house elves for breakfast. " she told him bracing herself for his derision.

"Ah, I'd forgotten about your feelings for them." Draco smirked. "Still trying to free them?"

Hermione stiffened. "I didn't know you knew about that. No, I've given that up. I know now that Dobby was the exception. How could he not be with your family?" Draco grimaced. "Considering that they are descended from Brownies I now understand that it is in their nature to serve. Kreacher explained it to me. As much as I'd like to see them free and earning fair wages I've learned to respect their wishes. Though if that ever changed you can be sure I would help." She said primly.

"Whose Kreacher?" Draco asked grabbing his research and following Hermione up the stairs.

Hermione paused. "Did your mother never mention him?" Draco shook his head. "He's Harry's elf. He used to belong to Sirius' family. He's the reason we were tricked into going to the ministry back in fifth year. You know, when your father and aunt tried to kill me?" Malfoy winced as Hermione continued. "He used to despise me but we've worked all that out."

Hermione's eyes were alight with interest. "When I was living with Harry over the summer at Grimmauld Place he would spend hours telling me the histories of house elves and their customs. Did you know that hellbore will only retain its magical uses if they are harvested and cured by house elves? If I've ever got the time I hope that I can write a book on the subject." Hermione caught herself and looked away embarrassed. She tensed expecting Malfoy to release his unpleasant opinions on her.

"The same holds true for wintergreen and dilberries." Malfoy said in a serious tone. "I think that it's part of their Brownie origins. It was always said that they could spell even the most meager harvest into a feast. I wonder if that's how their magic adapted as they took up residence with only the magical world. It's in their nature to want to aid a household." Draco's rambling stopped as he abruptly crashed into Hermione. She had paused at the top of the stairs to gape at him. Draco almost lost his footing and Hermione's arms shot out to steady him. They were plunged into the same delicious warmth at once.

Hermione pulled Malfoy up the last step and her eyes locked onto his at last. He inhaled sharply as he returned her gaze. The last time they had stared at one another so intently was the day that his mad Aunt had tortured her. Hermione seemed to have come to the same realization because she quickly dropped her gaze. "Let's get started." She told him and led him into the study.

Draco took in the room. Books crowded the shelves and a large map of the British Isles dotted with pins dominated the one wall free of shelves. Smaller maps surrounded it.

"Granger, are those books from the Malfoy library?" Draco asked spying several familiar and rare titles.

She nodded. "Your mother sent them. They've been incredibly helpful."

"My mother? Narcissa Malfoy? She's been in contact with you?" Draco was incredulous. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Yes, I thought you knew. I suspect she's doing all she can to help us break the bond." Hermione said. "Wouldn't want her beloved son to, what was it you told Blaise? Yes, I remember, she wouldn't want you to _sully_ yourself with my Mudblood filth."

"How would I know she's been in contact? I'm not allowed any communication with her." Draco said bitterly. "And I'm sorry about the bet. Are you going to rehash every awful thing I ever done to you? Because I can leave you to it." He was starting for the door.

Hermione threw up her hands. "Yes, run away Malfoy. You are very good at that." Draco stopped mid stride and stood glaring at her." Anyway, your mother writes me weekly with updates. I suspect she is eager to find a way to rid her family of the stain of my presence." Hermione said. "She also continues to send me sets of formal dress robes and pots of beauty potions." She looked irritated. "I'm really not sure what she's up to. Your mother is very...invasive." She said at last.

Draco snorted. "You've no idea." He told her. He was very confused. What was his mother up to?

"And to answer your previous question, I will try not to bring up your past behavior but I won't forget it. This is an extraordinary situation and I will try to be civil, especially considering that your close contact is required. But, it would be foolish of me to forget that nothing pleasant ever happened by knowing your family." Hermione's eyes were haunted.

Remorse welled up in him as he looked at her sad face. Hermione walked him over to the maps. "As you know, legend has it that Merlin was the first wizard on this land. I've mapped all the places where he was known to have worked magic. The highest concentration of this is in Wales. She tapped the map. Unfortunately there are hundreds of known sacred well sites in Wales. She indicated another map riddled with pins.

She walked over and picked up a stack of scrolls. I've logged every mention of Merlin in Wales and color coded them due to their pertinence.

Draco was impressed. "You don't do things by half do you Granger?"

Hermione shrugged. "I would like to be free of the pain. I've done some digging about scars caused by Intention based magic and I'm fairly certain that they could shorten our lifespans considerably." She looked down at her hands. A troubled expression on her face. "I'm also aware that we may very well be tied to one another for life."

Draco gulped. "Does it ever fucking end." He said angrily.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes Granger I just want to wake up and have nothing exciting happen. No snake faced monsters, no insane relatives and no fucking curses. I don't think I've ever had a choice in any of this." He yelled. His hands clenched into fists and his breathing was ragged.

Instinctively Hermione reached out and placed her hand on his back. She was afraid he would topple her carefully arranged research. He calmed immediately at her touch. Experimentally She placed her fingers on the bare skin of his neck. They both groaned in relief as warmth flooded them from the skin on skin contact. When her scar wasn't paining her Hermione had noted that a creeping cold remained always in her limbs. She had not noticed how used to it she had become until now. Touching Malfoy's neck was like sunlight.

"I feel warm for once. Do you feel it too?" She asked. Malfoy nodded.

"I think it's best when our skin touches." He said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should research this more throughly." He leered at her. Hermione pushed him away in disgust. Malfoy caught her hand in his. "I'm kidding Granger!" He laughed. She yanked her hand from his.

He was spared what was certain to be a long tirade by a tapping sound. Malfoy looked to the other end of the room where red velvet curtains hung obscuring a part of the study from view.

"Someone must be owling me." Hermione said. "Wait here." She told him sternly. Rushing over to the curtains she slipped through them. Draco could hear the sound of a window opening and shivered as the cold autumn air reached him. He already missed the warmth from Granger's touch on his neck. He hadn't meant to make such a crude statement but her hand on his skin had felt so good that it had slipped out. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Draco looked down at the desk and a sketch caught his eye. There, rendered in Granger's careful hand was the antlered figure that Draco had seen the day at the Manor. He pulled it towards him in wonder. There was a connection to this figure after all. It had not been his imagination.

Hermione came back into view clutching a letter. "It's a letter from Professor McGonagall." She told him cracking the seal. Her eyes devoured the contents quickly and then she gave a quick hop of joy. "She's invited us both to her office at nine tonight. She says that one of the past headmaster's portraits has some knowledge of the last pair of people who found The First Well."

Malfoy smiled hopefully. "That's a bit of good news." He grabbed his bag with a spring in his step. "Let me show you what Theo and I have found." He held up the sketch. "And Granger? We definitely need to talk about this."

"Alright, but let's go and sit on the couch downstairs by the fire." Hermione glanced over to the corner of her study obscured by the red drapes. Draco's narrowed his eyes and vowed to investigate further when he had the chance.

—


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Thursday! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Reviews would be lovely. Thank you for the support and the follows. I still don't own this world. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 7

They lay on the blue couch with their legs intertwined. Hermione had suggested it to see if the pain troubled them while they worked. Their scars had remained blissfully inactive in the hours since breakfast. After months of first incarceration and then purposefully keeping himself from contact Draco was having a very hard time concentrating.

They had made their way through several books on old magic. The antlered man proved just as elusive in lore as his Well was in life. There were only ever small mentions of him. He would often appear at times of war to heal the rift caused. Other times he would push wizards and witches on the path to greatness. Stories hinted that he was the source of Muggleborn magic. The strength of the newborn's spirit would call him to them and if he was feeling generous the babe would be gifted with his magic. The stories had few details. He liked to bond witches and wizards together in pairs and triads. The children of his matchmaking were often extremely powerful. To find mentions of him was like chasing a will-o'-the-wisp through the yellowed pages. They were few and far between and only lasted for a sentence or two. The witches and wizards who were visited by this man went on to live extraordinary lives. They ones who defied him or refused his magic lived to regret it.

After hours of looking through the books from Narcissa, Hermione threw down the book she had been reading in frustration. She massaged her head. Draco put away the book he had been skimming.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said hesitantly. "I think we might be tied to one another permanently. " she said the last part quickly and then tensed as if expecting another tirade from him.

Malfoy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'd come to that same conclusion a few hours ago. I didn't want to say anything because you've made it pretty clear how you feel about me." He was glum.

Hermione shook her head. "First Theo and now this. I don't even know what to think. It was bad enough when your crazy aunt tortured me that day. How did this happen?" She looked to Draco who was staring intently at his hands. He said nothing. "You know," Hermione began, "I've thought a lot about that day. I felt your magic reaching for mine. Didn't I?"

Draco nodded not looking up. "You wanted to help me. Didn't you? You knew it was wrong. What they were doing."

Again Draco nodded. "You didn't deserve it. I hated seeing you hurt." He whispered. "I knew you and Potter were our only chance out of that mess. I wanted you to survive and to escape. And Voldemort saw it. He saw it, and he meant to punish me." Draco's eyes were scared. "I was always taught that Muggleborns were lesser. That day, you were so loyal that they almost destroyed you. You loved Potter that much." His breathing was coming out in gasps. "You almost died for him you crazy witch!" Draco was furious. " I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want you dead alright?" He dropped back onto the couch.

Hermione was silent for several moments. "You didn't want me dead." She said thoughtfully. Her mouth turned up in a mock smile. "Well that's a lovely reason to be suddenly bound to someone for life."

Draco let out a surprised laugh. Hermione joined him and they laughed until their sides hurt. "It really isn't that funny." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I really do think it might be you and me from now on." Her face sobered a little.

Draco sat up and tentatively took her hand. "If that is our fate Granger I will try to make this work. I don't want to spend a lifetime fighting. Do you?" Hermione shook her head.

"I don't even know you Malfoy. And to be honest the things I do know I wish I didn't. And you don't know me at all." She looked over at his face and her eyes flitted away.

"That was never all that I am." Draco protested. "You try living with Lucius Malfoy and see how easy it is to have a difference of opinion." He sighed. "Please just give me a chance Granger. You may even learn to like me a little." He looked very tired.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. And then, to Draco's surprise she gently took his hand in hers. She twined her much smaller fingers through his. It felt so good to have her warm hand touching. Without thinking Draco brought it up to his lips. The skin on the back of her hand was smooth and soft. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Feeling bolder Draco pulled her left arm toward him and gently pulled up the sleeve of her sweater. He regarded the scars marring her skin. Hermione gasped as he lowered his head and began to kiss the cursed word on her skin. When he finished he looked up at her. "I'm so sorry for what they did to you. I'm so sorry." His voice shook.

Hermione's fingers of her free hand sought the Dark Mark on his arm. Staring deeply into his eyes and not flinching for once she bent down and kissed his Mark back. "I'm sorry for what they did to you too." She whispered.

They stayed that way for several minutes until reality stepped in an reminded them that they were still almost strangers. They let go of the other's hand in embarrassment and turned to the task at hand.

Hermione was impressed with the extensive nature of the research that Draco and Theo had done. Draco was wonderfully informed when it came to theories on magical origin and the temperament of magic though the ages. He theorized that the magical signature of each century was drawn to a single element of the thread of life. When spells from Merlin's time were utilized the price of the magic was to seek balance as it saw fit. Ancient Magic he explained to her always came at a price.

Hermione listened and asked so many questions she was sure Draco would snap at her but he never did. He came alive when he was studying in a way that she had never seen in past years. She was surprised to find that he was just as excited to learn as she was. He also possessed a dry wit that she had never had the chance to notice before. Where Ron or even Harry would often tune her out when she got going Draco was right there with her. He challenged her and helped her and she did the same for him.

When lunch came around they again ordered lunch through the cabinet. "Draco." She said hesitantly. "I spoke to Theo yesterday."

"Yeah, He told me." Draco grunted. "What of it?"

"I don't really know." Hermione said. "Only I wish I known sooner. He was very brave to do those things."

"Wishing He were sitting here instead of me?" Draco sneered.

Hermione looked across at him and dropped her eyes. "Maybe." She told him honestly. "He said that he's in love with me. It would be an easier place to start from. And I admit that part of me wishes that I could explore that more with him. It all feels unfinished."

"Well, be that as it may, I'm the one you are bound to. Please don't confuse things Granger. We've got to get to the bottom of this. And if it's me that you are meant to be with you should know that I would expect your fidelity" Draco said with quiet dignity. He kept his eyes on his plate to hide the hurt in them. "I would give you the same. I love Theo like my own brother. I did not know his feelings before this. I'm sorry that I inadvertently took that from him."

"I know this wasn't your choice. I won't confuse things with Theo. He says that he wants to be my friend so that's what it will be from now on." Hermione worried at her bottom lip with her teeth. "Although, you should probably know that we kissed again yesterday."

Draco threw the book he had been reading to the floor. "Dammit Granger!" He yelled. He wanted to break something.

"Theo stopped it. We will not be doing that again. You needn't worry." Hermione said. "It's just that he did and said all of those things and no one has ever said that the loved me before."

Draco willed his temper away. "I know he loves you. And I know how special he is but please don't tell him I said that." Draco was sullen. "You've got to promise me that it won't happen again. I've got to trust you and you've got to trust me." Hermione looked embarrassed and nodded.

"You have my word. He took me by surprise. Do you really think we can all stay friends with how he feels?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco thought about it. "Theo and I have been through so much together. I know that I'll always be there when he needs. I don't like to share though. You should probably know that now."

"I'm not a possession Malfoy." She told him coldly.

Draco shrugged. "All I'm saying is I know Theo complicates things. You need to know how I feel."

"You'll forgive me if I am still surprised that you will even speak with me civilly. I'm just not used to it yet. I'm not going to stop talking to Theo. I want to know him better. You can trust me though. And you can trust him as well. You know this."

"Haven't I been on my best behavior today?" Draco asked in a put out voice. At her admission his heart had given an unwanted squeeze of emotion. He quite liked Granger's company he didn't really want her to continue to get to know Theo better. He also knew the truth in her words.

Hermione smiled and picked up her sandwich. "You have I suppose. I guess I have a hard time believing you are the same person who used to call me names and wish me harm on a daily basis. Can you blame me? Just a few weeks ago you were betting Blaise that you could feel my tits up before he could." Hermione took a dainty bite of her food.

Draco eyes focused on her chest. The creamy skin above the neck line of her jumper turned a pleasing shade of pink. He looked away embarrassed at being caught. "Theo bet on it too." He said sullenly.

"Only because it would have looked suspicious if he didn't and Zabini was being a stupendous ass." Hermione stated. "You know what's at stake between us. Why would you do it?" She asked again.

"I was sure I could win alright?" Draco spat angrily. "Look, I know it was a stupid move. It's been a shitty few years for me. I I just wanted to feel superior to Zabini for once. He snaps his fingers and the girls come running." He looked embarrassed.

"I've seen the Slytherin girls fawning all over you. Don't give me that. And besides you aren't so bad to look at." Hermione said.

"Is that so? Draco purred.

"Oh shut up or I'll take it back." Hermione snapped.

"Yes, the girls from good families will pay attention to me. They've been practically trained to. I'm a Malfoy after all. They love my money and the life I could give them." Draco said in a bored tone. He did not know why he had the need to tell Granger all of this.

"Well you do have the affliction of your personality." Hermione said bluntly and Draco glowered at her. "You said and did some truly awful things to us. I don't think Ronald will ever forgive you for poisoning him."

"It wasn't meant for him." Draco said looking upset.

"That makes it better?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need to sit here and have you pass judgement!" Draco snarled. "So I was an awful twat. I get it. I did what I thought best Granger. He tortured my mum and worse. I was desperate." Draco's words sounded like broken glass.

"I know whose orders you did those things under." Hermione said quietly. "Had I been in your shoes I'm not sure I would have done different." She reached took a sip of her tea thoughtfully. "I won't lie that being tied to you is anything that I would ever want. Nothing good has ever happened to me from knowing your family."

"You would have found a way out of it." Draco said confidently. "You probably would have made it look easy." Had added in acid tones. "You have a habit of outdoing me in almost everything." He stabbed his fork into a lettuce leaf on his plate so violently that it shook the table.

"Malfoy? Is it true that your father punished you when I ranked higher than you academically." Hermione's voice pleaded with him to answer.

"Theo talks too much." Draco said stabbing at the lettuce leaves again. "Each and every time Granger. He punished me every winter and every summer when the exam results came in." Draco admitted. His expression was closed. His shoulders hunched forward.

Since the revelation that touch eased their pain they had both found reasons to touch one another frequently over the last few days. Hermione slid off her chair and moved over until she stood by Draco's chair. She bent down and took his face in her hands. For the second time that day she stared into his eyes for a moment before they came to rest on his mouth. "Maybe I would have hated me too." She told him. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Draco's felt his body responding to her nearness. "Yeah, Ok Granger." He said.

"Do you know why I was so hell bent on being the best?" Hermione asked him. Draco shook his head. "When my father found out I was a witch he was livid. He wanted me to be a doctor or to go into law. Even at eleven years old he had my future mapped out for me. He told me that the only way he would support my Hogwarts education was if I ranked highest every term. If I failed to do this, even once, he threatened to take me out and place me into a Muggle school. I took classes to keep up with my Muggle education every summer. I haven't told many people this. I think maybe you would understand."

Draco was shocked. He had never thought about Granger's home life. He was touched that she would share this with him. "I think I understand completely." He told her. "For what it's worth, I think you are a better witch than a Muggle."

Hermione snorted. "I can't help what I am. He wanted the best for me but he could never understand that I would never be able to deny the magical part of myself." Her lower lip trembled.

"I think we've got more in common than I thought." He told her. She nodded solemnly at him.

Draco, not wanting to see her cry decided to change the subject. He suddenly remembered something. "Tell me how you knew about the bet. We were too far away for you to hear us."

Hermione stayed where she was. "Oh that, I set up my sunglasses to work like omnoculars."

"I cast a Muffliato" Draco insisted. "You couldn't have heard us."

"No, I couldn't." Hermione breathed. Her face was very close to his. Draco's eyes dropped to her lips full and soft. He watched as they began to speak again. "It's a muggle trick I picked up called lip reading."

"That sounds very interesting." Draco said still mesmerized by her mouth. She stood up and backed away. Draco ached at the loss of her touch.

"Maybe I'll teach you some time." She told him. She walked back to the sitting room. "Let's start on some more of those books your mother sent over." Hermione said and then paused "I almost forgot. She asked me to let you know that she has secured an invitation for you to the annual holiday ball at the ministry in December. She expects you to attend." Hermione smirked. "She also asked me to tell you to maintain your impeccable hygiene to the standards befitting your station." She gave a little laugh at Malfoy's sheepish expression.

"She's so domineering and I haven't even spoken to her for months." He grumbled.

"Wish I still had my mum to boss me about." Hermione said glumly.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked her. The Granger's death had not been publicized. As of yet the Prophet had not caught wind of it.

"Nope!" Hermione shook her head and brushed away the tears welling in her eyes. She wasn't ready to talk to him about this yet. She was surprised that he didn't seem to know. "We've got work to do." And she hardly spoke another word as they read through the afternoon.

—-

At nine that evening they presented themselves at the Headmistress' office. McGonagall ushered them in. "When I first spoke to you over the summer Miss Granger about the situation between you and Mr. Malfoy not one of them admitted to having any knowledge of The First Well. At the time I only mentioned your involvement Miss Granger. However, the other night I was discussing the situation with Albus and I happened to mention that Mr. Malfoy was the other party involved. Imagine my surprise when one of the past headmasters admitted to having been here when the last two people discovered it." McGonagall looked annoyed.

"I don't understand." Said Draco. "What have I got to do with it?"

McGonagall strode over to her desk and picked up a portrait leaned against it. He wants to speak with you in private. I had Mr. Potter send this over. She fipped the portrait over to face them and the haughty face of Phineas Nigellus Black stared back at them.

"Miss Granger. What a pleasure to see you again." His oily voice oozed with insincerity. His painted gaze flitted over to Draco. "Ah, here is my young nephew. Yes, you are a bit paler than they usually come but I can see the Black traits on your face plain as day. You'll do nicely."

"You knew about the well?" Hermione was indignant. "And you didn't say anything until now? I thought you are honor bound to help the students of this school." She was irritated.

"Well, school wasn't in session when headmistress McGonagall asked us the first time." The Portrait smirked as Hermione seethed. "And of course, there is the matter of you packing me in a tiny lady purse and blindfolding me for months." Phineas was clearly still irritated at the memory.

"I apologized for that. And I repaired your paint." Hermione said.

"Yes, you did a thankfully adequate job." He sneered at her.

Hermione began to argue with him but Draco cut her off. "What's all this got to do with me?" He asked his ancestor. "Take me to Miss Granger's room and I'll explain everything." The old headmaster told him. "Too many ears in this room." He glanced up at the many sleeping portraits of the past headmasters.

They turned to leave but a voice called out behind them. "Might I have a moment of your time Miss Granger?" Hermione stiffened at the sound of Albus Dumbledore's voice. She whipped back around.

"Why?" She asked the Portrait angrily.

"Want me to round up another group of children to die for your cause?"

"Miss Granger! Please!" McGonagall looked stricken.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks. "I helped carry their bodies. I had to watch each and every one of them lowered into the ground. You sent them there. They weren't a match for hardened Deatheaters. What were you thinking you stupid old man!"

Draco feeling the pain in his own arm beginning to simmer threw his arm about Hermione's thin shoulders. She leaned into him drawing strength from his touch.

Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall. "Minerva, please let me have a moment." McGonagall nodded once and withdrew from the office.

Dumbledore looked to Draco, silently asking him to give them privacy. Draco tightened his arms around Hermione and shook his head. She was clearly upset he would not leave her in this state. "I stay with her unless she asks me to go."

The painting of Dumbledore shrugged. "I do not expect you to understand my choices Miss Granger. I truly did what I thought best. I'm very glad to see you alive and whole before me." Dumbledore's eyes were solemn pools of blackness behind his half moon spectacles. "Tell me, did you happen to receive my gift in the forest this morning?"

"I did." Hermione answered. "What are you up to?"

"I overheard Bristlefine speaking of an ongoing pet project you had been working on. As you know the only way for the...subjects that you are creating to take on the true personalities they would need to be taught by the subjects themselves. Do you understand my gift now Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded as understanding lit her face. "Consider it my way of trying to make amends for past mistakes." The old wizard told her sadly. "Though it is paltry compared to wha was lost."

He turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy! I'm delighted to see you. I told you that you are not a killer did I not?" Draco appeared nonplussed and remained silent. "I hope that you are able to make satisfying choices. I always said that there was more light in you than dark."

"Thank you?" Draco said in a questioning voice.

Dumbledore's portrait smiled at them both. "Both of you are magically powerful. What a gift to be bonded so. If you choose to walk this life together you will change the world. Take care that your intentions are clear and treasure the bond. It will see you though." Dumbledore told them wistfully. "I am aware of your past animosity towards one another. However, I feel it prudent to warn you that this magic most likely comes from the origin of all magic in England. To deny the bond between you that it chose to forge might be dangerous to you at worst and give you a half life at best."

Hermione had begun to cry. Tears were streaming fast down her cheeks. "I lost so much. And now even the choice of who will be by my side in life was taken." She said in despair. Despite her words she leaned into Draco for comfort. He held her tighter.

Dumbledore regarded the crying girl. "It does not seem so at the moment but when this particular magic intercedes it is for the best. I once knew a boy in my youth who did everything in his power to call it to him so that he could bend it to his will. The magic did indeed come when called but it could see the imbalance he would reap and decided to destroy him instead. He died humbled and magically weak. A shame." Tears stood in Dumbledore's eyes. Hermione knew the old wizard spoke of Grindlewald.

Dumbledore was lost in old memories. He turned suddenly to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy I know why this bond was formed. Do you?"

Draco shook his head warily. "I should have stepped in to help you more. I knew what you were suffering." Dumbledore's voice was steeped in shame. "You have never been given the freedom of choices Mr. Malfoy though I dare say your parents gave you everything else. Ask yourself what it is you really desire. Be honest with yourself. I think you will find your answer there." Draco nodded.

"You failed us." He said with a thick voice. "All that year you knew what was asked of me. You knew what was at stake and you let me dangle." Draco's voice was full of ice.

"I knew that your heart was a good one Mr. Malfoy. Despite your cold upbringing I saw flashes of a good soul over the years. I did not know how to extract you from the situation without attracting Voldemort's wrath on your parents. Forgive me?" Dumbledore pleaded.

"I do. I have." Draco said surprised to find it to be true. "I understand what you and Severus sacrificed to keep my soul intact. I was angry and spoke out of turn."

Dumbledore nodded. "Please consider my words Mr. Malfoy. Believe it or not all I want now is for you to live happily. You deserve it. You may not believe me but if you trust in this bond it will treat you well."

"Do you know the source of the magic? Is it at The First Well?" Hermione butted in.

"Miss Granger there are so many legends. Merlin May have been the first Wizard on this soil but he is certainly not the source of the magic." He thought a moment longer. "I've read so many tales.

Sometimes I hear it is a man, sometimes a woman but not human like you or I. Other times it takes the form of a raven or a stag." Draco drew in a sharp breath. Hermione glanced at him but Dumbledore continued. "I believe that the form this being takes does not matter so much. In every tale it is the hero who must follow the Magic's intention or suffer the consequences. Madame Pince has some books set aside for you Miss Granger. I know you do not trust me so I will only offer my humble suggestions." Dumbledore said quietly. "I wish you both well."

Hermione nodded at her old headmaster and began to turn away. "And Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "Please ask Mr. Potter to take care of my pet. He needs a new familiar and he seems to be setting his sights on your friend."

She nodded. "If it comes to that I'm sure Harry will be thrilled." Without another word she grabbed Black's Portrait in one hand and Draco's hand in the other and hurried from the office.

—-

The moonlight bathed the room in silver and blue. Hermione and Draco stared at the portrait of a dark haired man with a haughty face and silver grey eyes. They had propped him up on one of the squashy arm chairs.

It was Draco who broke the silence.

"You said that you had something to tell us Uncle?" His tone was reserved and respectful.

"I can indeed tell you a great deal." Phineas said. "But it will come at a cost young Malfoy."

"Name the price." Draco had been expecting this. It wasn't the Slytherin way to give secrets freely even if said Slytherin was nothing more than oils on canvas.

"What do you mean cost? What do you think to hold over our heads Black?" Hermione shouted.

"Tut tut, what atrocious manners. You will have to teach her how to navigate such matters in the future." He told Draco.

"Hermione, please let me handle this." Draco's eyes silently begged her.

Hermione sighed but said no more.

"As I was starting to say before I was so rudely interrupted." Phineas shot a pointed look at Hermione. "My cost is an heir."

"Excuse me?" Draco said. He did not like the sound of this.

"When Sirius was murdered by Bellatrix she effectively ended the Black line. You, Mr. Malfoy are the last male heir with the Black bloodline running in your veins. When you and Miss Granger are bound in matrimony I simply require you to give your second son the Black name. He will inherit the Black vaults and the House of Black will be restored" The Portrait paused waiting for an answer.

"What about Teddy Lupin?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Ah, yes, the cub" Black's lip curled in disdain. "The Black blood is even more diluted there. Not to mention his unfortunate parentage. His grandmother was also struck from the family tree. He will not do."

Draco's hand gripped Hermione's arm and he shook his head at her when she looked his way. They needed information too badly. "You do realize," He told Phineas after a moment. "That Malfoys have not produced more than a single male child in over a century?"

"You do realize that being bound to a Muggleborn so powerful that she called the origin of magic itself to her will change everything?" Phineas batted back in a silky voice. "A match like this will give you as many children as you please. It's an easy enough barter. If you happen to have only one heir I'll not demand it from the Malfoy line. Take my offer and I'll tell you all I know. I doubt you will be able to find what I can tell you in any book." He added confidently.

Draco regarded him thoughtfully for a long moment. "I accept." He told the Portrait. His grip on Hermione's arm remained firm. She knew what he meant and kept silent though she was trembling with rage.

"On the honor of your magic?" The Portrait asked.

"On the honor of my magic." Draco repeated. A golden thread lit through the room connecting Draco to the portrait.

"We are agreed then!" The Portrait clapped his hands and settled back into his chair to tell his story.

"About two hundred years ago when I was Headmaster, I had two very talented students. A witch and a wizard from very different backgrounds. He was from a poor Muggle family and she a Pureblood from a noble and ancient line. Even at that time the prejudice against Muggle borns was strong.

Now usually these two students would not have strayed from their social circles but they were so academically matched they were often paired together by the professors. Being equally powerful their magical cores called to one another and they fell in love." Phineas looked revolted by the idea of teenage love. He shook his head then continued.

"They vowed to run away after graduation and marry. The witch's elder brother caught wind of the plan and grew angry. He did not want the shame of a Muggleborn to taint his family line.

Late one night the brother and a few of his friends lured the boy out onto the grounds. He too had a dagger imbued with the ancient magic. They tortured the young wizard and left him bleeding on the grass not long for the world.

The witch had somehow felt her Muggleborn's magic calling out to her and had come to running from the castle to aid him. When she saw what her brother had done she flew into a rage. In their fight the brother slashed out in poisonous anger and cut her deeply.

Seeing what they had done the elder brother ran away with his friends not wanting to be caught. Alone in the moonlight the witch crawled over to her love. He was just barely alive.

The young Pureblood has also been trained in the old ways. She drew her wand and bound them to one another with the blood that had been spilled. It saved his life.

Like the two of you. The scars continued to trouble them. Her elder brother felt remorse for his actions and told them of The First Well.

They spent months searching for it to no avail. Then, on Samhain when the spirits are closest they drew a circle and asked for help. Pity was taken on the two young lovers and they were shown the location of the well.

Because the magic seeks balance it was decided that the Spring Equinox was the day that they should ask for healing.

They did indeed find the well and bathed in its waters. When they were done they fell into a deep sleep at the edge of it. They dreamed of their futures as they could be and would be.

They awoke healthy and whole. As their bodies had intertwined on the stone so had their magic. They were now more powerful than any witch or wizard living so long as they remained steadfast to one another.

No longer hindered by their injuries the pair traveled the world bringing the balance of light and dark to whatever place sought it for many years. Everywhere they went forgotten forms of magic sought them out and whispered their secrets to the pair.

When they returned they became extremely prolific inventors of healing potions and new spells. Many of what you use today came from them. They had four sons and one daughter who were as magically powerful as their parents."

Phineas finished speaking and looked smugly at the two.

"Which Family was it?" Draco asked in reverent tones. He was sure that he must know them. He wanted to make a note to mark them as a powerful connection for the future.

"Potter." Phineas smirked at Draco's wince. "Yes, it does always seem to come down to that family doesn't it? Gaunt's grandson was never going to win against power like that running in the boy's veins."

"Potter and Perverell." Hermione made the connection.

"The very same." The portrait affirmed.

"It's no wonder that you and the Potter boy came together with your magical cores so well matched." Phineas said with an unpleasant leer.

Hermione not liking his insinuation realized that the portrait must have overheard some of their nightly activities in the tent. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I've still got my, what did you call it? Lady purse? Would you like to see it?" She knew the portrait had loathed being shoved in to her tiny bag and had complained at great length.

Draco looked suspiciously between the two and Phineas appeared fearful. "Of course, the two of you are such _close_ friends." He took in Hermione's slender form in the moonlight. "I must say Miss Granger, you look much better. More presentable."

"Are you saying that being half starved in a manky tent in the dead of winter didn't have me looking my best? Thank you so very much for noticing." Hermione was indignant.

"I only say so because I am happy to see that you will be a credit to my nephew and my heir." He turned to Draco. "It is fortunate for you isn't it? The Greengrasses are lovely but not so intelligent. This witch will challenge you and surprise you. Only don't test her temper." Phinneas shuddered. "Or maybe she shouldn't test yours. I've heard all about you from Severus." Draco looked uncomfortable. What secrets of his had Snape shared. "At any rate, she will be a good match for you. You will have a diverting time making heirs I think."

Hermione and Draco shifted away from one another avoiding eye contact.

"Did you happen to catch where the well might be located?" She asked changing the subject.

Phineas looked thoughtful. "The well keeps it secrets so not the exact location, no. I did help the pair in their research. I can offer you the educated guess of just outside the Muggle city of Swansea. "

"Thank you!" Hermione breathed. This was a true lead. Hope filled her at last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Again. I am working both early and late tomorrow so I will have to do my update now. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are lovely. I do not own this world. Have a great week. **

Chapter 8

Hermione got a shock the next morning when she opened her door to go on her morning run. Malfoy stood before her in fitted shirt and pants made of a black, soft, stretchy material.

"Malfoy!" She squeaked. "Why are you here so early again?"

"I just happened to be awake and wanted to go on a run. I was hoping that you would show me the route you take through the forest." His eyes pleaded with her not to turn him away. The night had been a long one as his dreams had him reliving the death of Professor Burbage on his dining room table again and again. When he gave up on sleep he was annoyed with himself to realize that he wanted to seek Granger out. He admitted how lonely he had been with only Theo and Blaise for company. Granger was full of passion and opinions. Though it had only been a day in her company Draco realized that there wasn't anyone he wanted to see more. He hated himself a little for letting himself want her but not enough to not seek her out.

Hermione took in his expression and deduced that his night had gone about as well as hers had. Though she still didn't trust him she could not turn him away. The loneliness in his eyes was far too familiar. "Alright, but I run pretty far so don't complain if you can't keep up." She warned him.

They exited the castle and made their way to the Black Lake. A mist as fine as lace rose from the water. Shivering in the early morning chill they stretched out their muscles. They began to jog in silence.

Draco followed her graceful form as she navigated the well worn path through the forest. His body relaxed into the rhythm of the run. He had missed this simple freedom. There was no one here save Granger to judge him harshly or threaten him. It was odd that she was the one who had the right to judge him the most and she offered him a tentative friendship instead.

They wound their way through the oak grove and up past a small colony of nifflers. The run became more difficult as they ascended a rocky hill. When they reached the top she stopped at last. They both took a moment to catch their breath. Hermione removed a small, purple, beaded bag from her pocket. She withdrew a tartan blanket and a bottle of water from it. Draco gave it a curious look.

"Extension charm." She muttered. Gulping gratefully at the water she offered it to Malfoy. "I've only the one bottle if you don't mind sharing my inferior germs." She told him.

He scowled and took the bottle. He made a point of drinking deeply without wiping it and handed it back to her. "Thank you" He said in a formal manner. He sat down next to her on the blanket.

"What are we doing now?" He asked her. The Scottish landscape was laid out before them. The sun was rising slowly in the sky in an explosion of pinks and golds.

"We watch the sunrise of course." She gestured to the sky and sat back taking in the view."

"So, is that your 'lady purse'?" Malfoy asked gesturing to the pocket Hermione had taken the bag from. She nodded. "Oh good, I thought the old man was using it as a euphemism for something dirty."

"You would." Hermione laughed. Her smile shone bright and white. She looked up to see Malfoy's eyes on her. "What?" She asked. He shook his head and looked away.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment and then Hermione spoke. "I've a bone to pick with you Malfoy. How could you make that promise to Black without even consulting me?"

Malfoy pondered this a moment. "I knew that he would not give us the information any other way." He said simply.

"Yes, but it affects my life as well. We are equal as everyone keeps saying. I am your partner in this. You can't make those decisions without me again." She told him firmly.

"You just don't understand our culture. I don't expect you would considering your upbringing." Malfoy began.

"Are you going to make this a Pureblood rant? Because you can shut it right now." Hermione's cheeks were flushing.

Draco held up his hand. "It's not like that. I guess what I'm saying is that maybe it's a cultural difference. The man makes the decisions in the Pureblood world."

Hermione's eyes had narrowed to slits and she began to pick grass up by the roots in agitation. "As long as I am stuck with you we make these decisions together. I do not care for that backward custom. I am willing to learn all that you are willing to tell me about Pureblood manners and customs but I will not adhere to that. Do you understand?"

"Alright Granger! Don't get your virginal panties in a twist. Has it occurred to you that I might want you by my side to make decisions? I'd be a stupid wizard indeed if I didn't consult the great Hermione Granger for her input." Draco was annoyed by her quick temper. "Anyway I felt it was a safe bet to promise him that because I was pretty certain that you and I wouldn't end up together." Draco said earnestly.

Hermione was suspicious. "Why do I hear a past tense there. What do you mean you _were _pretty certain?"

"Think about it for a moment Granger." Draco said condescendingly. "Magic more powerful than anyone else? To be able to travel the world and learn ancient secrets? We'd be unstoppable."

Hermione had thought a lot about this. "I really don't like the idea of a powerful, unstoppable Malfoy. It sounds like a recipe for another war. I want to learn about ancient magic. I want to travel but not at the cost of you getting drunk on power and causing more destruction. Look at what your father did. And anyway, can you imagine being tied to me your whole life?" Hermione looked over as Draco's body went rigid.

"You heard Dumbledore. Would you really deny our bond and live a half life, possibly without magic?" Draco was appalled.

"If it meant that it would avoid another war in my lifetime I would." She replied.

He looked at her face which was cast in the pink and gold light of dawn. Hermione looked ready to battle with him. She was aware that if she made that choice it would affect them both. Unexpectedly, a smile lit Draco's face. He reached out and twined one of her loose curls in his fingers.

"I'm not my father Granger. I saw what happened to him. I'm not sure what I want in the future but I can assure you it isn't that. Please hate me for the things that I did. Do not put his actions on my shoulders. I never had a say in what he did. Neither did my mother." He added loyally. "And as you keep reminding me I a perfectly aware that you do not want me." Hermione was surprised to see a pained expression on his face.

She noted that he was shaking with anger. She was reminded of Harry at eleven who had never been hugged or had a friend. He looked so vulnerable. Impulsively she reached out and hugged him as she had done to Harry many times. He stiffened in surprise but did not pull away. " Alright Malfoy, from now on I'll only hate you for the things that you've done. That should be enough to last me for a few years." She smiled at him.

Malfoy's eyes were exhausted and resigned. "I won't deny that I deserve it. I'm sorry for what I did to you all the same." And though it was unfamiliar for him to do so he hugged her back. He laughed shakily.

"You know." He told her. "Pureblood relationships don't usually involve a lot of hugging."

"I like hugging." Hermione said without embarrassment. "And besides it makes my arm feel better." She said, her tone practical. "Besides, what's a hug compared to what we will have to do." She tried to wiggle out of his arms but he held her tight. She sunk back into his embrace and closed her eyes accepting the relief of his touch. Draco took a deep breath and then hesitantly lowered his lip hers. A bright, beautiful warmth spread through them. Hermione started at first but then kissed him back.

Draco pulled away. He looked into Hermione's confused face. "I wanted to know what it felt like." He told her. "Hermione, have you ever considered that we might be more compatible than you imagined? We've always been neck and neck academically. We are equally stubborn but I might like you enough to learn to compromise."

"Might you?" Hermione's eyebrow raised.

"I might." He told her. He wanted to kiss her again. To feel the warmth of her lips under his. He wanted so much more. The silence became awkward. She stood up and backed away. Carefully she repacked the bottle and blanket into her bag.

Malfoy noted a clattering sound coming from the bag as she did so. "What all is in there Granger?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure anymore." Hermione said. "Perhaps it's time for a clean out. She tilted her head at him with mischief in her eye. "Last one to the castle has to disembowel the flobberworms next potions lesson." She hadn't even finished speaking before she was running full tilt toward the castle.

"Oi! That's unsportsmanlike Granger." He yelled and took off after her.

—

They spent the rest of the morning peppering Phineas with questions. They learned a lot more about how unbreakable their bond likely was and frustratingly little about the antlered man. After many hours of unceasing talk he declared that he would speak no more and slunk from the portrait.

Draco found it was easy to work with Granger. It was thrilling to have her knowledge at his fingertips and it gave him a feeling of pride to share what he knew with her. Granger was never upset or competitive when she learned about gaps in her knowledge of magic. She was intensely interested in what he had to say. He liked the way her eyes lit up when he could share a new bit of information with her. The few Ravenclaws of his acquaintance were inclined to hoard knowledge as his father hoarded gold. That is to say, it was given grudgingly and at a high cost to the receiver. For the first time he realized that Granger did not set out to know better than everyone else and to lord it over them. She, like him, wanted only to seek for the pure joy of discovery. Draco admitted that of the two of them he was more likely to lord his hard earned knowledge over another.

He had rarely had such a satisfying conversation with one of his peers. Only Theo had been able to keep up with him and Theo did not much like to speak at length so those talks had been rare. Certainly no Pureblood girl in his social circle had spoken to him like that, and he had tried. Draco was sure that some of them were more intelligent than they chose to show. He did not miss the power play and tidbits of malicious gossip that were de rigeur for his social set.

Granger wasn't perfect. Sometimes she drove him to wanting to cast a Silencio on her when she wouldn't concede a point. At one point, he actually had cast one on her and she had wordlessly cast one back on him. Neither had been able to undo the spells. Embarrassed, they had been forced to seek out Ginny Weasley. The red head had laughed herself into hiccoughing tears before lifting the charms. Draco and Hermione had agreed to take time away from arguments before it reached those heights again. Despite the embarrassment Draco had to smile at the memory.

Hermione often over-explained things to him as if he were a dimwit. Now he thought of it, this last thing might have been due to her long time friendship with Weasley. But, despite these faults, Draco could appreciate the intensity of her presence. She vibrated with her quest for knowledge. To Draco it felt like she was more fully alive than anyone else he had ever known.

He recognized that his long months of isolation with no one but Theo and Blaise for company may have skewed his vision of Granger slightly. He felt discomfited at the thought of Theo.

Theo had loved Granger all along. If she hadn't bled all over his carpet that day would she be cuddled up in Theo's arms in this pretty room? Draco didn't like to think of it. He vowed to find a way to make it up to him one day. Would Theo relinquish his feelings for Granger or would the cost of Draco being by her side be the end of their friendship? Draco hoped his friend would grow out of his feelings.

When it came down to it, Draco could admit that he was a greedy wizard. Right now he was enjoying Granger's company too much to back away. And the promise of the magical power that they might one day draw from one another had him eager to know more. He was a Malfoy after all. It was in his blood to want to collect objects and people to him that would enhance his magic and power. Knowing that this was at least part of wanting to keep Granger close to him Draco knew she was not the kind to let him wield that power unjustly. He liked that about her very much. Perhaps if his own mother had been stronger she might have tempered Lucius in his weaker inclinations.

After lunch Granger announced that she was going to meet Neville and Hannah in the greenhouses. Neville had been cultivating a new breed of Venomous Tentacula and was eager to show her.

She went up the stairs to change and came down again with her hair up in a braided crown and her features enhanced by make up. She looked stunning. Fear crept into him.

"Who's that for then?" Draco gestured to hair and face.

"For?" Granger asked. "It's not for anyone but me."

"You look different from before. Better. You dress like you care now. Wanting to keep yourself looking good for your adoring fans?" Draco said acidly. He knew he was acting like a child but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Wanting to be picture perfect so that you have even more of the wizarding population panting after you?" He continued.

"It's not your business Malfoy." She said. "Leave it."

"Or is this for Theo? Are you off to see him?" Malfoy didn't want to think where his line of questioning was coming from.

"I told you. It's for me." Hermione enunciated each word carefully. "I don't care what anyone else thinks about how I look. I never did. I do it because it reminds me of her." Granger's eyes had filled with tears.

Malfoy looked horrified. "Granger please stop crying." He said in a fearful voice. "I take it back alright?" Panic had set in as the tears slipped in streams down her cheeks. "I order you to cease." He said in the imperious tone that his father had used when he was small.

Granger let out a small gurgling laugh.

"You order me Malfoy? I'd like to see you try."

"Like you would ever do as I say." Malfoy said in a resigned voice. Tentatively he stepped over to her. Gently he took her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Her skin was soft under his touch. "I don't know what got into me. All those months alone while waiting for my trial has made me touchy. This thing with Theo makes me nervous. I don't know what I was thinking. Who does it remind you of Granger." He gestured to her hair and make up.

"I look just like my mother." She searched his eyes for a moment before continuing. "I dress like this because it reminds me of her. She used to hate that I refused her offers of shopping and make overs. Not caring about my looks was one of the only forms of rebellion allowed to me." Malfoy thought this was a strange statement but did not push for more. "I miss her so much." Hermione sobbed. His touch was causing goosebumps to raise on her skin.

"What happened to her?" Malfoy asked.

"Don't you know? I thought your family would have celebrated over dinner." At Malfoy's confusion Hermione spoke. "Your aunt murdered them shortly after I made a run for it. We only just found out this summer. We've managed to keep it from the press."

After a long moment Malfoy dropped his hands from her face. "I'm so glad she's dead." Hermione saw that the confidence that had been returning to Malfoy over the weekend had left him. His posture was slumped and defeated once more.

"Hey? It's not your fault. We agreed remember? You are not your father and you are not your aunt. And you know what?" She leaned in close to him and whispered into his ear. "I forgive you Draco" Her lips grazed his ear causing a ticklish thrill to run up his spine. She stepped away from him. His face was a picture of shock. Hermione gave him a watery smile.

Draco's arms came up around her and crushed her to him in a hug. She hugged him back. Hermione could hear his heart beating in his chest and the healthy, steady rhythm soothed her. Just a few short months ago the final battle could have stopped both of their hearts from ever beating again. The warm arms around her could so easily be cold under the ground. Hermione shoved her morbid thoughts away. "I'm glad you are alive." She whispered. Draco, not knowing what the witch had been thinking smiled into her hair and held her there as long as she would let him.

—

After he and Granger parted ways he made his way back down to the Slytherin common room. The conversation paused as he entered the room. After a weekend in Granger's company the sting of their rejection hit him anew. A few short years ago he would have been greeted with shouts of welcome. Draco took in the Greengrass sisters were chatting in the corner with Tracy Davis.

They had been on Narcissa's short list of potential brides for her only son. He observed them impassively.

They were both beautiful and impeccably groomed. As Pureblood daughters of the Sacred Twenty-Eight they would be trained to navigate any social situation to their advantage. The manners were no doubt flawless.

He had grown up with them. They had gone to parties and forged bonds that would help them politically in the future. He realized now that the prospect of marrying one of these girls had not excited him for years. Being a Malfoy he had been quick to pick up on their false attentions early on. He had found their shunning of him to be unexpectedly satisfying.

He was the first to admit that he had been a horrible bully out to prove his worth to his father. His Slytherin peers had been apparently delighted at his antics toward the Golden Trio. It had spurred him on to even more daring heights in humiliating them. He had cherished their admiration. That the Slytherins had so openly backed the losing side sat bitter in their mouths. Draco knew without a doubt that had The Dark Lord won his mad bid for power the room of witches and wizards in front of him would be lining up to kiss his feet. Both of these thoughts sickened him.

He thought of Granger in the soft light of the dawn with her eager interested eyes and full lips. No, he did not mind his current situation nearly as much as he thought he might. His life had been mapped out for him from the moment he'd come screaming into the world. Draco had always known that his wedding day would take place a year after graduation.

Narcissa had been planning it for years. The guest list had been revised quarterly as the power players of their set waxed and waned. He had been expected to produce an heir no less than two years after that.

This would conclude his duties as a husband. If his Union was not a love match as it had been in his parents case Draco would then be free to take lovers whenever he pleased as would his wife.

If anyone had asked him (and no one ever did) Draco would have loved to have what his parents had once shared. They had truly loved one another body and soul until the war had torn them apart. Draco wondered if his parents would find their way back to one another someday.

He had known of course, that such matches were exceedingly rare. His family name afforded him very few choices in life partners. He had accepted his fate long ago.

After producing an heir Draco's father expected that he would follow in his footsteps. This meant tweaking the mechanizations of the ministry to fit the interests of the family. He would be permitted to travel between their opulent homes across Europe where he would encounter the same group of people in their slightly inferior but no less lovely homes. He would age gracefully and when it came time to school his son on the ways of society he would be no less relenting than his own father had been.

That this life might not be a certainty to him now was thrilling to Draco. He thought of traveling the world and seeking its magical secrets with Granger by his side. Suddenly his future was opened up bright and unmapped. Draco turned his back on the Slytherins in the common room and wished for it with all his magic.

—-

Theo lay across his bed reading a book. His lanky frame splayed out comfortably. The boys had chosen to take a room together even though so few Slytherins had returned they could have each had their own quarters. The backlash against them had been harsh so they had decided to stick together for safety reasons.

"Hey." Theo sat up closing his book. "I missed you at breakfast. You had already gone when I woke. Have you been with Granger all this time?" His voice was casual but Draco could hear the strain.

His earlier feelings of guilt returned. "I went on a morning run with Granger." He admitted she said it helped with the pain. I wanted to try it out."

Theo stood and began to rummage around in his trunk. "Did it work?" He asked keeping his eyes on his trunk.

"Yeah, it did. You know she runs almost every day?" Draco kept his voice light.

"I didn't." Theo sounded glum. "It sounds like you don't hate her so much anymore."

Draco thought about it. "I haven't hated her in awhile. I told you that. Anyway, we still argue a lot and I may have made her cry."

Theo looked up sharply. "What did you do?"

"I was an ass and said some stupid things I shouldn't have." Draco frowned.

"So, you acted like yourself then?" Theo laughed.

"Something like that. Did you know that her parents were tortured and Avadaed by Bellatrix." Draco spoke low.

"I did. She came over to our Manor to Lord it over my father. They were both out for revenge after the debacle at the ministry. I was glad it was Bella and not my father. I don't think Granger could have forgiven me that." Theo was thoughtful.

"She would have. She knows your aren't your father." Draco said confidently. A smile graced his lips as he thought of her.

Theo observed this and said nothing for a long moment. "Tell me what you found out this weekend?"

"I've got so much to tell you. We actually found a lot!" Draco grinned and began to recount everything to his friend.

—-

Draco wandered into the library after his classes the next day. He was hoping to find either Granger or Theo but hadn't encountered either. He suspected that one or both of them might be studying.

At first glance he did not see them. Acting on a feeling he made his way back the the hidden corner. His feet stopped in his tracks when he saw them.

They were sitting side by side discussing the page of a large book. Theo's body was leaned in towards Granger and his eyes never left her face as she spoke. He wore a soft smile on his face that Draco had never seen before. Theo said something that caused Hermione to throw back her head and laugh. Draco was torn between anger and guilt. He wanted the complication of Theo to go away.

Hermione's eyes lighted on his still form and she started. Draco stood, unsure of what to do and then her lips turned up in a welcoming smile. She gestured for him to come over. As he walked up to the table he caught the look of disappointment in Theo's gaze. He took a seat on the other side of Hermione. Wanting to make a point he placed his hand to her face knowing that she would welcome the touch for the warmth it would bring.

"Hello Granger. Have a good day?" He thrilled at the comforting warmth that shot up his arm. She closed her eyes and hummed in approval. Draco's eyes met Theo's. Theo was the first to look away.

"I did." Hermione answered him. She did not notice the tension between the two wizards. "Theo says he's found a picture of our man in here but we can seem to locate the page. We've been through it a dozen times." She gestured to the book.

"Yes," Theo glanced at him, " I came across it while I was researching for you." He said pointedly looking at Draco.

"Yeah?" Draco pulled the book towards him. The other two still had their hands upon it. The book spun away from them. A breeze went through the room and the pages began to flip rapidly. Without thinking Hermione grabbed Theo and Draco's hands. The wind stopped and the pages settled. The book floated gently back to them. A drawing of the man with antlers was staring out at them. He carefully regarded each of their faces. A thoughtful look crossed his featured. The drawing smiled at them with mischief and faded into an image of giants playing chess.

"That wasn't the drawing I saw earlier." Theo said after a moment. "He was in the background. What gives?"

"I think," said Hermione after a moment, "that the reason we can't find a lot about this being is because he doesn't want to be found. Like we are being given just enough information to keep our bond but no more than that."

"Perhaps we already know enough then? Should we stop looking for him now?" Draco did not like the way Theo had been included in the drawing's scrutiny. The man in the drawing had looked straight into Draco like he knew everything there ever was to know about him.

"Maybe so." Hermione said thoughtfully. She pulled out her wand and cast the spell that would levitate the book back to its' shelf. She stood and began packing her things beside her Theo began to do the same. "Why don't you both come to my rooms for dinner. I want to talk more and I don't want to deal with the gossip." Draco followed the two out of the library feeling a deep unease.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for the follows and the reviews. They make my day. I hope you like the new chapter. Feel free to review or PM me your thoughts. I'm going to remind you all that this will be a Draco/Hermione in the end. I do not own this world.**

Chapter 9

Hermione washed the oil paints from her hands. She had been steadily painting portraits of the witches and wizards who had fallen at the battle of Hogwarts in the darkest hours of the night. When the nightmares and the burning of her scars drove her from sleep Hermione would make her way to the corner of her study and paint until dawn.

A painting done magically took considerably less time than one done in the Muggle way. Artistic talent and style had to be present in the witch or wizard for the spells to be cast properly. The years of Hermione's artistic training were no different from the Wizard way of training. Bristlefine had shown her the many tricks to this. The painting itself took anywhere from a night to a week. She noticed that the better she knew her subject the quicker the Portrait was complete. She had made two of Fred Weasley in a single night.

The part that took the longest was the layers of spells that needed to be cast to first animate the subject and then to convince it to hold the traits of the people they portrayed. It took weeks and sometimes months to layer the correct enchantments on it.

A magical portrait would usually only display the strongest personality traits of the person they depicted. To Hermione's consternation Fred's portraits only told jokes and made pithy observations. And poor Colin Creevy's Portrait attempted to photograph her while trying to seek her approval. It was a paltry, one sided version compared to the vibrant people they had been.

Before Harry had come by to retrieve Phineas' Portrait she had asked the old headmaster how their portraits retained so many of the memories of their living counterparts. He had told her that the memories and personality traits could only be taught by the subjects themselves.

Hermione sat regarding the portraits of Fred before her. She clutched the Resurrection Stone in the palm of her hand. She knew that the cracked black stone had led to the deaths of many witches and wizards. To see your loved ones but not be able to touch or feel them almost always drove them to madness.

Most of Hermione's waking moments had been a painful kaleidoscope of memories. As she walked the halls of Hogwarts she could almost hear their voices or catch their smiles from the corners of her eyes. The battle had left no new ghosts but the dead were with her all the same. She had discussed calling back the dead from the war so that they might impart their memories to the portraits with Harry.

He had been against it at first but had eventually seen how a talking history of the battle might help to prevent something like this from happening again. He also agreed that the fallen should be remembered.

She had promised him that she would stop immediately if the burden of seeing so many of her friends became too much. He had been writing to her daily with his concerns though she'd yet to call a single person.

Now, she sat in her study facing the two portraits that she had created of Fred Weasley. It was fitting that she had painted two. Fred should have a twin painting. She wanted to gift one to the Weasleys when the time was right.

She had known him best of the fallen. In life he had always known how to draw her out when she became too embroiled in whatever calamity that had befallen Harry. She missed his good nature and his hidden good sense. Yearning to see Fred again welled up in her. She had spoken to Harry and they had agreed to limit her exposure to each person to a single night. Anymore than that would be calling in a darkness that she might not be able to return from.

Hermione took a deep breath and summoned her bravery. She closed her eyes. She turned the stone and thought of a freckled face full of laughter.

"Hermione Granger! As I live and breathe! Wait a moment! I'm not living and breathing." Fred stood before her patting himself down and grinning. His skin was semitransparent. Hermione wanted more than anything to wrap him up in an embrace but knew that to be impossible. Tears came unbidden to her face.

"Here!" Fred said looking alarmed.

"Hermione did you really go through the trouble of calling me back to from the dead to cry at me?" He smiled at her. "Come on now. Stop sniveling and tell me what you're up to."

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. She wiped her tears and began to explain to Fred. He was impressed with his portraits and agreed to teach them what he could.

Not sure how the spell would work on a non living wizard Hermione cast it cautiously. To her gratification a stream of glowing balls of memories moved steadily through the air from Fred to his paintings. They darted and swirled about the study.

Fred opened his mouth and began to talk. He spoke of his family, George most of all. He told Hermione of his favorite jokes played, how much he looked up to Bill, Charlie and yes, even Percy. He recalled eating unripe apples off a tree once and the sickness that had followed. Fred had never liked apples much after that. He talked and talked all through the night as the memories passed from him to the portraits.

Hermione laughed until her sides hurt. Fred had the gift of making even the saddest of things seem a little bit funny. When he had talked himself out Fred came to stand where Hermione had been sitting. "You know that you can't call me again?" She nodded, her heart was hurting. "And don't let George or Mum know how you did this. I don't want them to try to call me either." For once Fred was completely serious. "They've got to get on with it and so do you. Thank you Hermione. I want to be remembered. We shouldn't have had to fight." Hermione's throat was clogged with emotions. She nodded. "I'll see you around sometime then. You will see to it that you have an exceptional life won't you? I think you owe it to us all."

"Yes Fred, of course I will." She told him earnestly.

"Alright then. I'd better go. It's getting far to sappy in here." Fred paused turning back to her. "And Hermione? Do keep my brothers in line won't you? They can't go running too amuck with big swelled war hero heads. You'll watch out for them?"

"You know I will." She whispered. Fred smiled at her until he faded from view and she was alone once more.

The pain and coldness attacked her body then. She crumpled to the floor crying out and clutching her arm. She felt as if she was breaking apart all over again. In the Slytherin dungeons Draco woke with a start. His Mark hurt, as it often did, but the coldness that seeped into him was much stronger than usual. Instinctively, he knew that it must have something to do with Granger.

He dressed quickly. Theo roused from his slumber. "Where are you off to? I thought that you and Granger weren't running today." His voice was slurred with sleep.

"It's the ruddy bond." Draco said. "I think she's gone and done something. I'm going to check to make sure she's alright."

"Look at you caring about another human." Theo said. He sat up. "Maybe I should go with you."

"Don't be stupid. I'm connected to her. I think I can feel her stronger emotions. It's bloody irritating. And no, you stay put. I'll be back later." Draco told him and swept from the room.

—

Draco hurried up to Hermione's quarters. His stomach was a knot of worry. He was so very cold. His insides felt like ice. He hoped he could get to her room in time before sleep overtook him. Draco knew that he probably should have accepted Theo's help but he didn't want him around Hermione any more than he already was. Thankfully, he'd been a frequent visitor in the last few weeks. Hermione had convinced the wards to let him come and go as he pleased without the need of her invitation each time.

Letting himself in to the rooms he noted that Granger wasn't in sight. He walked up the stairs in search of her. The bathroom door opened and she emerged with a cloud of steam. A towel was wrapped around her naked form. Her forlorn face stared at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"It's a funny thing. I woke up freezing and in pain. I felt that it might have something to do with you." He said suspiciously. Draco noticed that she was shivering so hard that her teeth were clattering together. It appeared that the coldness that had gripped his body since awakening did indeed have something to do with Granger. "What have you done?" He demanded.

"So cold." Hermione gasped out. Her face was ashen.

Draco hesitated wondering if he should take her to the hospital wing. He could barely feel his own fingers and he began shivering as well. The memory of her hand on his bare neck and the subsequent warmth it had cause came to him. Though they frequently touched to ease the pain in the month they had been working together it had not really been more than hand holding or legs touching.

Approaching her slowly and hoping that he was right Draco drew her into his arms. "I'm not wearing anything." Hermione squeaked in surprise. Even as she did this she melted in relief as he placed his hands on her bare shoulder blades. She struggled to separate them after a moment but Draco held her tight.

"Don't, Granger. Let's not deny that it helps." His voice was firm.

"How did you know to come." Granger said.

"I felt you. I couldn't stay away. I wouldn't." Not waiting for a reply, Draco led her still shivering form to the bedroom. "I want to try something." He told her. Draco pulled the blankets back, it was clear that the bed hadn't been slept in. "Get in." He told her. "Don't bother getting dressed. I won't look." She must have been in a bad way because for once she did not argue. Once settled Draco began to remove his clothing.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Granger sounded panicked.

"Relax, I'm not going to ravish you. You remember touching my neck a few weeks ago?" She nodded. "It warmed us right? We are both freezing. Nothing helps it. You are aware of this fact, I'm sure. Let's just try this to see if it works." Draco now clad only in his boxers slid under the blankets next to her.

"Only until we warm up." Hermione agreed. She was too cold and too sad to argue anymore. She lay facing away from Malfoy, too embarrassed to watch him undress. She felt the bed compress next to her and the his arms reached out and pulled her across the mattress to him. They both groaned in relief at the contact. It was like being plunged into a warm bath. Hermione could feel her magic reaching out to his and was shocked at it's familiarity. They had been at odds for years. How strange it was to have the force of his magic greet her so warmly. Her body melted into his. Draco's arm snaked across her waist and the curve of her bottom rested against his groin. He curled his large frame around her. "I knew I was right" he said smugly.

Normally Hermione would have felt embarrassed about the situation but she felt better than she had in months. "I'm glad that you're here. I never meant to put you in danger. I'm sorry." She whispered cuddling back into him. "Stay with me for a while?" She asked.

"I'll be here." He told her and Hermione let herself drift off to sleep. Draco followed soon after.

They slept without dreams. They slept without pain. It was deep and dark and entirely peaceful. They slept through the whole day. Hermione was the first to stir in the darkening room. She remembered her nudity and flushed. Draco's arm was still clamped about her middle. _Magic could lead to the most undignified situations_, she thought to herself.

She tried to squirm away hoping to get dressed before Malfoy awoke. His arm gripped her tighter. "Don't move like that." He grumbled. Hermione gasped as she became aware of the length of his erection pressed against her back.

Malfoy yawned behind her. "I haven't slept that well in ages. How about you?" He asked conversationally. He made no move to separate them.

"Me too." Hermione said. She attempted to struggle away but he held on to her tightly "Thank you, for coming to find me." She told him seriously. Giving up on her effort to escape she rolled over to face him.

"You are welcome." Malfoy's eyes searched her face in the darkening light of the room. "Granger, I thought that we agreed to talk about any important decisions that might affect us both. What the hell did you get up to last night?"

"I didn't know it was going to affect me like that." She argued. "And I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"Are you putting us in danger?" Draco was angry.

"No, I'm trying to do something that might help." She said. "Please, I'll tell you soon. Just not yet." She reached across and found his hand. "I promise Draco. It isn't anything bad. Not really."

"That sounds reassuring." He drawled. His free hand reached for her and found the curve of her waist. He ran his fingers down the length of her body. When Granger didn't protest he closed his eyes savoring the feel of her skin. Next to him Hermione sighed in pleasure. Her hand tentatively touched his chest, exploring the ridges of muscle there. Neither said a word, not wishing to break the spell.

A tapping at the window startled them. Draco groaned and stood up to open it. Three owls flew in carrying a heavy sack from the ministry. "What's all this?" He asked.

"All my mail is diverted to the ministry so that they can check it for curses." She told him. "It will mostly be from witches and wizards who either want to thank me, curse me, or marry me." Hermione shrugged.

"So, it's fan mail?" Draco sounded put out. Again Hermione shrugged. He knew his mother had hired an a team of security wizards to do the same for him. He did not see any of it.

Standing up he strode to the door. "I'm going to order us some food and then we talk." He said. "Why don't you get dressed?"

—-

When the food was on the table Draco made his way back to her bedroom. Hermione stood by the window looking out at the night. She had dressed in loose fitting pajama bottoms and a white tank top. He admitted to himself that he regretted not seeing more of her body earlier. His cock twitched at the thought of the silken feel of her stomach under his hand. She had the most incredible skin. Draco, who had always worn the most luxurious things known to wizardkind thought that nothing had ever felt so good as Granger beneath his touch. His eyes traced the outline of her breasts through the thin white cotton. Weeks of contact with her had him admitting to the fact that he wanted her.

At first he'd reacted to her like any teenage boy with a pretty teenage girl. But Draco knew that it was more. She had broken down all his expectations of her. He had done as Dumbledore had asked and admitted to himself that a part of him had always wanted her a little. He had watched her for years taking care of Potter and Weasley. He knew that other intriguing and intelligent witches existed but none that he had encountered had her presence, her intensity or her power.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. To his surprise she leaned back into his touch. "Dinner's ready." He told her. Then he asked something that had been bothering him greatly. "Hermione, why don't you like to look in my eyes. I feel like you are still scared of me. Do you know I won't hurt you?" The darkness had given him the courage to ask.

Hermione thought about it. "You have your aunt's eyes. Did you know? They are silver and beautiful but sometimes cold. Bellatrix's are probably the last pair of eyes my parents ever saw. I have nightmares about that day in your Manor.

I see her eyes vicious and cruel, and I see your eyes and they are full of something else. You confuse me Malfoy. I don't know what to feel when I look in your eyes, so I don't." Draco's hand slid under her shirt seeking her soft skin. She she didn't complain he smiled into the back of her neck. Casually, as if by accident, he let his finger caress the underside of her breast. He smiled as he felt her body attempting not to respond. For a moment the whole of his existence was contained in the feel of his fingers caressing that silky half inch of skin.

Draco turned her slowly around. "Look at me Hermione." She slowly raised her eyes to his and held them there. "I don't know where we are headed, you and I, but I won't ever allow anyone to touch you like that again."

Hermione gazed into his eyes. "You know," She said thoughtfully. "I believe you. Draco?" Hermione asked as if remembering something. "If our fates are intertwined will we really have to give the House of Black an heir?"

Draco understood the fear in her voice. "You loved Sirius Black didn't you?" She nodded solemnly. "Then try to see him when you look at me. If it turns out that we produce a Black heir then see it as a continuation of Sirius and not Bellatrix. It sounds like he was one of the best."

Hermione was thoughtful. "I like that." She told him. "He really was a good man. I wish you could have known him. I bet he could have kept your father in check."

" He sounds like he was a lot of fun from what my mother has told me." Draco agreed. He was enjoying being able to speak so honestly with her.

Hermione gazed into his eyes for a long moment and then her gaze dropped to his forearm. He was wearing a T-shirt and his Dark Mark was on display. She traced it with her finger. Draco tensed. "Never again." Her voice was fierce. Her eyes found his again and stayed there. "You've stopped believing in the things that caused this?" Draco nodded. Moving closer he cupped her face in his hands. He lowered his lips on hers. She stilled for a moment, then, she was kissing him back. His took his time deepening the kiss. He wanted to savor her. Draco felt like he had won a victory. Nothing in his recollection had ever felt as good as it did to kiss Hermione Granger. His tongue began to explore her mouth. She moaned and greeted him. He sucked gently on her bottom lip his mouth making promises of all the things he could do to her.

Hermione's body flared to life. Harry's kisses had offered comfort and friendship. Theo's has been full of sweetness and unspoken love. Draco's kisses were something entirely different. They were passion and challenge. His lips were possessive and when they touched, their magical cores reached for the other. She felt Draco's kiss in every part of her body. The feeling behind it frightened and excited her. She knew for certain that once she gave way to him there would be no going back. She wanted to give in to the swirling desire.

She made a noise of disappointment as he pulled away. "Not yet." he told her. "I need to ask you some things first." He smirked though he was breathing hard. Draco laughed at her sour expression and took her hand. He led her to the table. He wanted her so much but right now there were questions to be answered.

—-

Hermione sat across from Draco in confusion. He'd kissed her. She'd known that the two of them joining together was inevitable considering the bond. What surprised her was the way he made her light up from within. It was like a gift after months of cold and pain after the war.

His blond hair glinted in the candlelight. Somehow, in the last month he had become beautiful to her. She missed him when he was not with her. His smell would sometimes linger after he left and when she noticed, it would make her smile.

Hermione realized that if they successfully found The First Well the bond would likely gift them with an extraordinary life. She was only nineteen. Hermione could not imagine making a commitment of that level.

She frowned to herself. Draco was still a Malfoy. Could she place her trust in him not to crave the power of his ancestors as he aged? If he was with her he would have to give up the world that he had known, at least to some degree? Could she see herself committing to the wizard in front of her for the rest of her life? Magic may not have been light and dark extremes but it certainly loved to play in absolutes where commitment was concerned.

"You had questions?" Hermione grabbed at a glass of pumpkin juice.

Draco considered the empty plates in front of him. "I think I need to know if there is anything going on with you and Weasley."

Hermione shook her head. "No, he's my friend, nothing more. We wouldn't have worked out."

"And Potter? Is he only your friend as well?" Draco held his breath.

Hermione looked down and pink stained her cheeks. "He's only my friend now." She fidgeted with her napkin. "Ron left us for a bit when we were on the run. We don't tell people about that. He came back. That's what matters. Anyway, he left, we were lonely and scared. We made each other feel better. And then after, when we had to go to all of those funerals, it was the only thing that kept us from falling apart completely. As you know we never.." Hermione trailed off. "At first we didn't want to be disloyal to Ron and then I guess I didn't want my first time to come with so much baggage."

"I knew that there was something going on between you two that day at the Healer's." Draco threw his napkin on the table and stood angrily.

"We had already stopped by then." Hermione said defensively. "I didn't think that anything good could come of us starting something with so much tragedy around us. I love Harry but more as my friend. I don't believe we ever would have explored that path if the situation hadn't been so dire."

Draco slammed the dishes into the cupboard. "Why are you so angry?" Hermione stood and walked to him.

"You even need to ask?" Draco said scathingly. "You know what I think Granger? I think that if Potter asked, you'd break the bond and you would go running to him. And because he's Potter, he would find a way out for you."

"You have an awful lot of thoughts Draco. Some of them are pretty daft." Hermione sputtered. "If I wanted to be with Harry I would be. If I wanted to be with Theo I'd tell you. Don't think I don't notice how you monitor the two of us. The Magic chose to bond us together." She reached out her hand to his cheek. "Let me enjoy being with you. I want to be here." She added shyly.

"Yes, but would you have chosen me if we weren't compelled to be together?" Draco's fingers slipped under the strap of her tank top and ran along her collarbone.

"Would you have chosen me?" She batted back. " I know your track record with witches. You boasted enough about it in the past. Let's just accept for now that we are in this. It doesn't help to ask these things." She leaned back to look at him. "You had other questions for me?"

"What's behind those curtains in your study Granger? Let's try not to have any more big secrets between us. I've got to know what you've been meddling with." His voice was steely.

"I guess I'd better show you. I know you've been trying to get past them to peek." She smiled at his guilty expression and led him to the study.

When Hermione finished explaining to Draco she braced herself for his temper. She watched as he got up and began pacing the study. "I can't believe you thought to do this alone." He growled. "But the spells worked?"

Hermione looked at the slumbering portraits of Fred Weasley. "I believe so." She said uncertainly.

Draco regarded the paintings thoughtfully. "He was really funny. I could never tell any of my friends, but I always liked him." Hermione glanced at him in surprise. He nodded his head. "I can see why you wouldn't want them to be forgotten."

"You aren't angry then?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I'm furious that you didn't tell me and you thought to do this alone. You should have at least called Potter." Draco spat.

"I don't want him to have to go through this. It's my project and he's already done enough." Hermione said defensively.

"Always protecting him!" Draco said. "What about you? You gave up almost as much as he did for this war." He scrubbed his hands through his hair. "You know what? I don't want to argue. I know you are going to continue this project and I understand why. Just let me be there for you. That's all I ask."

—

Hermione lay in bed that night after sending Draco back to his room. He'd wanted to stay but she hadn't wanted Theo to be alone. All things considered it could have been worse. Malfoy had been livid when he'd found out what she had been up to. She supposed she would feel the same if he had kept something of that magnitude from her. They had agreed that he would stay the day with her after she completed each portrait. He did not question her need to do it, only how he would protect and help her while she did.

His reaction had surprised her. She was not used to having her projects supported and she liked it. It was funny how he had so easily slipped into the void that Harry had left. She wondered if they would have always made such great friends or if the war had given them a different perspective on the other. Whatever it was, she liked Draco Malfoy. She like him a lot. Her world was slowly turning upside down and it wasn't nearly as unpleasant as one would think.

—-

Theo had been waiting up when Draco swanned into the room with a disturbingly dreamy look in his eyes. He sat down next to Theo who noted that Granger's scent surrounded him. "Had a good day then?" Theo's voice was tight.

Draco got up guiltily and walked over to his side of the room. "Yeah, it was alright. You would not believe what Granger gets up to in her spare time. I'm in most of her classes and the research on The Well is extensive. How does she find any time for anything else?"

"She doesn't sleep enough." Theo fretted. "And unlike some I could mention she doesn't attempt to pickle her liver with firewhiskey when she can't sleep." Draco scowled at him.

After his declaration in the library the two had been nearly inseparable in classes. They often ate together in the dining hall with the other Griffyndors and studied in the library. Draco, being paired with Hermione for class projects often accompanied them. Though he knew Theo intended to keep things platonic between them he could not help resenting his presence. The more he knew her the more he wanted to keep Hermione to himself. Draco was possessive by nature but he had never wanted tear another wizard's limbs from their bodies for looking at a girl he wanted. He supposed it was the bond. Or perhaps Theo had been right all along and he was seeing Hermione for who she was at last.

Theo made a disgusted noise. "You are finally figuring out how you feel about her aren't you."

"Finally? This is all new to me." Draco protested.

"Is it though? You had that drawing all through the war. You could have thrown it away, but you didn't. You kept it close. And do you know what I think? I think the magic chose to bond you because you spent all that time wishing for her." Theo was certain.

"I never did! She was forbidden to me. I wouldn't have." Draco flushed. Deep down he was seeing the truth of Theo's words. He'd known that all those lies his father had fed him about Muggleborns had been just that. Granger had shown him early on. And hadn't he watched for years in pretended disgust as she ran about with Potter and Weasley. If he was honest with himself, the reason why he hadn't let himself progress intimately with any of his past girlfriends was because none of them had her intensity. Hadn't he always been looking for someone whose force of magic matched and complimented his own?

He'd watched Potter for years on his father's orders. There had been Granger to help him every step of the way. Potter and Granger laughing together, studying side by side. Granger was always there to comfort Potter with her sweet words and warm arms. Draco had never believed that Weasley had a chance, not really. It had always been the two of them alone who would be powerful enough to defeat Voldemort.

Draco realized that he had been searching for someone like her to share things with and had come up empty. He had told himself that it was simply that he deserved better than anything Potter had. In the end, it had simply been Hermione that he desired. "There isn't anyone quite like her. Is there?"

Theo's face quirked into a smile that did not reach his eyes. "There really isn't. That's what I've been trying to tell you. He picked up a letter by his bedside. I've been summoned to France. The LeCrampe's want us married early, before the season, to hide the shame of it. I also think that your mother might have a hand in my early departure. Something she said in her last letter and some items in the Prophet made her suspect my feelings for Granger aren't always platonic. She means to have her as a daughter-in-law. You've been warned." Draco shrugged, he'd suspected as much. "I leave in a week so you won't have to worry about me much longer." His eyes were sad.

Draco started. "You're not leaving so soon? What will I do without you? I'll be hexed into oblivion." He was closer to Theo than anyone else. As complicated as their friendship had become, it had not diminished their loyalty to one another.

"Afraid so. Don't worry. Hasn't it gotten better with Granger at your side?" It was true. Hermione's staunch support of the two Slytherins had eased the aggression directed their way. "Anyway, after next week, she's all yours. Please try not to hurt her." Theo's voice throbbed with emotion. "I promise that I will remain her friend but if you mess this up. If you treat her poorly. I'll come back from Italy and take her from you. I know her best, don't think I won't."

Draco seethed with anger. "Don't threaten me Theo. I'll try to be what she needs alright? I know how you feel and the guilt tears me up. I hope that you find someone else that loves you. You aren't so bad for a silent, grumpy, bastard."

Theo sighed. "I hope I do. Maybe some Italian witch will distract me. If I even can escape this marriage. The more I'm in contact with Odile the more odious this union becomes. No, I'm alright Draco. I'm sure I'll get over it. If not, you could always consider a triad bond with you and Granger."

Draco laughed until he saw Theo's serious face.

"I don't share." Draco said coldly. "And anyway would it even be possible with the blood bond?"

Theo stared at his friend for a very long time. "That particular type of magic likes the idea of triads. We are evenly matched magically. I checked. You've read the same stories I have. You both would have to want it."

"Well I don't." Draco said firmly.

"Time will tell." Theo told him cryptically.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello,** I hope everyone had a good weekend. This one is mildly smutty. Also going to remind readers that this is a Draco/Hermione. There is a sequel written already if there is enough interest, I will post it. I really love all of your thoughts in the reviews. They make me rethink certain aspects of the story. Thank you so much. I have a lot of work this week and will not be able to update until next Monday. As always, I do not own this world.**

Chapter 10

"Hermione are you reading the Malfoy family history? Why did my mother send that? And why does it have so many bookmarks sticking from it?" Draco was confused.

"You mother wanted me to read it. She's kindly bookmarked every instance where the Malfoy Family has used their influence to create laws that I might approve of. Naturally, I'm reading it from cover to cover. Your family really has it fingers in everything don't they? I was thinking of a career in the ministry but now I'm not so sure. I could never navigate past so much subterfuge." Hermione huffed.

"I can't see you spending life as a Ministry drudge Granger." He winked at her. "You can always connect yourself to the right family and save the world from behind the scenes. We Malfoys find it affords us more time to focus on the finer pleasures." Draco paused. Could it be that his mother had owled this to Granger to send just that message? He wondered how she felt about the bond with Granger. "Never mind that, I've got a question to ask you."

Draco had come bursting into her room in the hopes of seeking her assistance. Snape had bequeathed his notebooks and considerable potion making equipment to Draco. He'd found in Snape's scribblings the beginnings of a potion that would, if taken on a regular basis for a period of time, make a person impervious to the Imperious Curse. He had been working on it in secret since the beginning of the year. It was brilliant and Draco had done his best to enhance it but it was still lacking something.

He missed Snape. He was one of the few wizards who had ever looked out for Draco's interests. He had loved the hook nosed wizard. If he had known about Snape's double agent role he would have accepted Dumbledore's offer of protection that night in the tower.

"But that's amazing Draco." Hermione was lit up with interest. "It's interesting how it mirrors the steps to making Polyjuice Potion. A lot of the ingredients have opposite properties of the one in Polyjuice. Did you notice?" Draco hadn't put that fact together.

"You are brilliant!" He impulsively kissed her on the cheek and she blushed with pleasure. Theo had left yesterday. By unspoken agreement they had not touched except as pain relief during his last week.

"Let me help you brew." Hermione said excitedly. I don't have your intuition with the ingredients but I'm sure I can help.

"I would appreciate that." Draco had become so accustomed to working alone that it had not occurred to him that she would want to be involved.

"Draco, I was going to ask if you would like to be there when I call Snape. Maybe he can help with your potion. I'm not sure he will want to impart his secrets to my portrait of him. He played such a pivotal role. I don't want him to be forgotten. He loved you didn't he? I wanted to do it tonight so that we can have all Saturday to...recover." Draco did love watching Hermione blush.

"I think I would like that too." He said after a bit of thought. I'll come back to your room this evening after class.

—-

Draco arrived with his trunk in tow that afternoon. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "Packing a bit heavy for one night aren't we?"

"I'm moving in. My things keep getting cursed and Theo isn't there to have my back. I'll sleep downstairs if you want but I'm tired of trotting back and forth between here and the dungeons." Draco didn't give Hermione a chance to argue. He set his trunk down and flicked it open with his wand. His books and clothes began floating up the stairs. "Besides, now that all of your friends have paired off they don't come around as much anymore. No one will notice. McGonagal gave her blessing. She quite fine with rule bending where you are concerned."

"Alright fine. I don't deny that it's easier when you are around to manage my arm. But if we start to want to murder each other you go back to Slytherin." Hermione looked irritated.

Draco was offended "You lived with Weasley and Potter over the summer didn't you? I'm sure I can be a better roommate than them!"

"Well, that's true." Hermione said still looking put out. Draco's eyes fell on a pile of boxes by the fireplace.

"Granger, What's in those? Are those boxes from the French Couture houses?

Did you go on a shopping spree and not tell me?" He walked over to open one but Hermione shoved him aside at once.

"Don't! They are from your mother. She's sent me sets of this season's robes and dresses. As well as some other things." Granger looked uncomfortable.

"What did she do?" Draco demanded.

"She had the houses each send me a selection of lingerie to "keep things interesting". And she knew my bra size! What is your mother on about."

Draco shoved past her. "I told you Granger she's nosy and very bored." He ripped a cover from the top most box. It was empty. He looked at her confused.

"I was trying it on when you arrived. I only just got my shirt back on before you came in and informed me that you are my new roommate." Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

Draco's pupils dilated. "Well, can I see it?"

"No!" Hermione was indignant. "I'm tired of Malfoy's invading my personal space for now." She stormed from the room followed by the last of Draco's clothing as they floated up the stairs.

—

That night Hermione and Draco sat across from the two portraits she had painted of Snape. The painted Snapes glowered at them and refused to speak. "I think you've painted him better looking than he actually was." Draco said critically.

Hermione made a hmmming noise. "I went back and looked in the Penseive. He wasn't actually all that bad you know. He wanted people to see him as formidable and unapproachable. It changed how people viewed him physically. I actually had a bit of a thing for him at one point."

Draco shuddered. "That would be third year wouldn't it? From Lockhart to Snape. Your tastes could be described as eclectic Granger."

"You knew?" Hermione gasped. "Not even Harry knew."

"Well, I was ordered to keep an eye on you lot wasn't I?" Draco was smug.

"You had to keep tabs on us? And report back to your father no doubt." Hermione rolled her shoulders in irritation.

"But naturally." Draco took a seat across from the paintings. "Shall we get on with this?" Draco was anxious to see Snape again. He owed his life to him and had never gotten the chance to thank him."

Hermione sat down next to him and turned the ring in her hand.

"Well, well Granger and Malfoy all cuddled up together. This is a surprise." Snape stood before them looking mildly amused. "Of course, I did think that Mr. Nott had earned that privilege during the war. So many admirers Miss Granger. Whatever will you do?" Snape's face appeared younger and less troubled in death than he ever had in life.

"I assume that your proximity can only mean that The Dark Lord's curse had some unexpected consequences that he did not intend." Snape peered at them. "A joining by blood bond I assume. How utterly delicious. Lucius must be livid." Snape's eyes snapped with malicious glee. "Poor Mr. Nott. He had such high hopes."

"Hello Severus." Draco said affectionately. "Believe it or not, I've missed you."

"One of the few in this world who would." Snape agreed. "Tell me Draco, what do you want from me? I do not have the knowledge of how to release you from the bond."

"I wanted to thank you Sir. For everything." Draco ached with the sincerity of his words.

Snape nodded. "I did what I could for you. Lucius was a cruel father though I believe he loves you. I see that you must have found your way to the truth about Muggleborns in the end. I knew you had a good heart boy, even spoiled as you were." Draco scowled at Snape.

"I also wanted to thank you for leaving your research to me. I've found it invaluable." Draco told him.

"I would have named you my apprentice had I lived." Snape said. "Use it well my boy."

"I actually wanted to know about the potion that you suspected might make people impervious to the imperious curse? Hermione noticed that the steps in its creation mirror those of Polyjuice." Draco went on to recount the details of his research. Snape suggested some adjustments and to add essence of scarab.

"But I'm sure you didn't summon me here to catch me up on your insipid teenage gossip and potion ingredients." Snape indicated the two portraits in front of the. "Care to explain Miss Granger?"

"Sir, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to share your memories with the portraits I've painted. I'm trying to create a verbal history of the war. We could not have won without you. I am sure if it." Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Snape stared at her impassively. "Tell me Miss Granger. Did Theo Nott ever take you out for that butterbeer?" Hermione nodded.

"He's become my friend." She said with a smile.

"And you've forgiven Draco here for his many slights to you when you were younger. He was quite cruel wasn't he? Called you a Mudblood a fair few times. And you forgave him?"

"I did. Draco is more than the opinions of his father. He's apologized and I believe him." She said simply.

Snape must have found her answers satisfying. His face broke into a huge, happy smile. It was so unnatural to see on his normally dour face that it made them both a little uncomfortable. He gave his consent and the lights of his memories filled the room and chasing away the darkness. He did not speak as Fred had. But he did question Draco at length about The First Well and their research on it which had reached a bit of a dead end. "Clearly you must cast a circle as ask the spirit world for assistance as the other couple did. Why not your property in Scotland? It's not far from here and you are likely to be more successful there."

Snape remained largely silent after that. Hermione was growing tired and her arm had begun to ache. She cuddled into to Draco's side and he ran his fingers through her hair.

When Snape was done he turned to them. "I expect I'll not see you again in this lifetime. Miss Granger, you must not use the stone again when you are done. Please take care of him, he indicated Draco. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble? You were always good at that. Take care of her as well Mr. Malfoy. Do not make the same mistakes I did. I saved your life three times. You owe me a life debt. All I ask is that you make the choices that you feel are right. Do not be guided by your father's agenda. He breaks things, including people. Do not let him break you."

"I give you me word." Draco said with feeling. "Goodbye Severus. I will miss you."

"Goodbye Draco. You were an adequate student and the closest thing I ever had to a son. Be well." Snape nodded and faded from view.

The effects of the exposure to the dead were not as bad this time. Hermione suspected that it was because she had not loved Snape as she had loved Fred. Or perhaps it was the comforting presence of Draco by her side. All the same, the aching cold nipped at their bodies. They made their way to the bedroom only taking the time to strip to their undergarments before curling around one another and falling into a deep sleep.

—

Hermione awoke to the sounds of a page turning. She was curled around Draco with her head on his chest. His fingers were once again running through her hair. She did not like to think about what lengths she would have to go to to get her long curly locks back in order later.

"This is some very interesting bedtime reading you've got Granger." Draco drawled from above her.

Realizing what he must have found Hermione buried her face in his chest and groaned. "Now whose nosy?" Hermione's voice was muffled. She breathed in his scent realizing that she had never had the chance to explore his body before.

"Why do you have _101 ways to please your wizard or witch in bed_?" Malfoy was very amused.

"I hate you Malfoy." Hermione still wouldn't look at him. Then after a awhile "I just don't want my first time to be awful alright? It doesn't hurt to study these things."

"Did you and Potter keep to the rules? Have a time schedule? You can't study everything to death Granger. Some things just happen when they should." Draco smirked. He had woken up very aroused with no way to deal with it and it was making him irritable. "Gods, I hope you don't bore me with sexy time facts in bed."

"I'll have you know I'm very good at what I do." Hermione lifted her head to glare at him. She considered something and wandlessly placed mouth freshening charm on herself.

"Oh I'm sure." Draco said insincerely,he waved the instructional book at her. "I wonder why you are still a Virgin. You know what I think," but he was cut off as Hermione performed a mouth freshening charm on him as well. He sputtered in protest.

"No more talking." Hermione said. "You are a virgin too so don't throw that in my face." She was angry at his insinuations. An idea took form and an evil smile graced her face.

"Granger, I don't like that look." Draco sat up straighter against the head board.

Hermione reached over and grabbed her wand from the night stand. She pointed it at him and performed a charm sticking him in place. "Granger stop! This isn't funny." Draco was alarmed. "I take it back. I'm sure you are excellent at whatever you do."

Hermione let the blankets fall from her form. She had not changed from the lacy bra and panty set that she been trying on before Draco's arrival yesterday. The sheer midnight blue material of the bra pushed and displayed her breasts like two perfect peaches on a plate. Her pink nipples could be seen clearly. The scraps of material that made up her panties left very little to the imagination. Draco groaned when he saw them. "Oh but I want to show you what I can do." She straddled him gracefully settling a knee on each side of his boxer clad body.

Hermione pressed her growing wetness to his own arousal. She placed her hands on the pale smooth skin of his chest and looked deep into his eyes. "If I bore you Malfoy you can tell me to stop at any time."

She brought her lips to his. Draco entered her mouth immediately claiming her. He struggled against her sticking charm and she smiled as she kissed him back.

Carefully she began to rock her body back and forth against his. She groaned into his mouth at the delicious friction it caused. Reading his body's responses she continued to undulate against him. She could feel the precum from his erection joining the moisture that rubbed across the boxer clad length of him from her own arousal. Hermione kissed his lips and bit gently at his earlobe. She peppered kisses down his neck. Her hands explored his hard chest while keeping her golden brown gaze locked on his silver one.

She read his every response perfectly and met his need with her own. The teasing friction became too much and it claimed her. She climaxed above him moaning and arching her back. Her head was thrown back exposing her long neck to him. Draco lost control at this and came so hard in his boxers that his vision blurred.

Hermione released the sticking charm on Draco and slumped forward on him. For several long moments they lay panting together as their hearts slowed.

Hermione moved her lips so that the hovered over his ear. "That was without my mouth on your cock or your fingers in my pussy. Stop making assumptions about me." She kissed him playfully on the lips and walked out of the room.

Malfoy could hear the sounds of the shower being turned on. He sighed shakily. Besides Pansy he had had quite a few trysts over the years. What he had just experienced with Granger had made all those past experiences seem paltry. She had been so present with him. It was like she had looked straight into his soul and met it with her own wanting. He would have liked to have participated more. He looked down at his messed boxers and thought about Granger in the shower. Turn about was fair play he thought wickedly as stood up to join her.

Hermione whipped around as the door to the shower opened. Draco stepped in his eyes intently on her through the steam. She took in his body. Years of quidditch training had gifted him with an evenly toned body. He was elegant and long limbed. His face and the set of his body showed his aristocratic heritage.

His mouth was on hers in a punishing kiss before she could speak. It was a kiss of possession and she met it with promises of her own. His fingers snaked into her hair and he tilted her head at and angle to deepen the kiss. Their bodies pressed tightly together. Draco's hands made their way down her back until he was gripping the cheeks of her ass in a firm grip. She arched into him. He withdrew from the kiss.

Reaching over he grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather it on her body. She moaned as he cleaned and caressed each breast until her nipples stood in hard little points. His touch slid over the lines of her flat stomach, and the sweet lines of the curves of her waist. Tenderly he cleaned her poor tortured arm. He noticed her eyes upon his Dark Mark. He stilled his movements fearing her withdrawal but she met his eyes full of trust and it encouraged him to continue.

He gave her a teasing smile as he deliberately skipped her aching core. She glared at him. He continued his path tenderly washing each leg. After what felt and age to Hermione, Draco's fingers danced their way down her body and slipped into her at last. The feel of him massaging her tight passage with his finger had her moaning into his shoulder. His thumb found her clit and he began to massage in slow deliberate circles. She began whimpering as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Draco moaned his approval as her wetness slicked over his fingers. His other hand lifted her chin and he was kissing her again. His tongue mirroring the movements of his fingers darting in and out of her mouth.

Hermione could feel his erection untouched and aching between them. She slipped her hands to him and gripping him firmly began to move up and down. Her other hand played gently with him, occasionally dipping the the secret space below them. This time they came together. She fluttering and pulsing around his fingers and he spilling his seed across the plains of her stomach.

Draco brought his forehead to hers breathing hard. "I think, of all the complications that we are going to have to face, this will not be one of them. And then his lips were on her again. They did not resurface for the rest of the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I apologize for the delay in uploading. Here is the latest chapter, perhaps a little rougher than usual. Please let me know what you think. As usual, I do not own this world. **

Chapter 11

In the two weeks prior to Samhain Draco and Hermione had become a flurry of activity. Narcissa had sent a map of the Scotland estate and they were pleased to discover that Snape had been correct. There was indeed a henge located there. It was set where the Bellinus Line began. Hermione was intrigued by ley lines. Many books were consumed by her on the subject.

"You have so much magical wealth at your fingertips." She told Draco one day. "No wonder you were such an arrogant prat when I met you. To have grown up with all of this. She gestured to the book of the Malfoy Family history that she had been using as a reference. I can't imagine what it would be like." Her voice was thoughtful.

"Have you considered the possibility that all of this might be at your fingertips one day?" Draco asked with feigned nonchalance.

"I have. I do consider it." Hermione bit her lip. "I don't deny that it tempts me. But eventually your father will be released from Azkaban. I'm not sure I'll pass muster. I'm scared of him." She said, her lips were set in a hard line.

"The Magic placed us together. He would comply. And Malfoys never turn on one another in public. You would not suffer harm or embarrassment at his hands. At any rate, you remember my promise to Snape. I'll not let him direct my decisions ever again." Draco was resolved.

"What about the rest of Pureblood society?" Hermione fretted. "Won't they turn their backs on you and shut you out? Don't you think that I will disappoint you when it turns out that I don't know all the rules and embarrass you? Wouldn't another girl brought up in your circle be a better asset to you?" Her hands twisted a piece of parchment into a tight wad.

Draco reached over and stilled her hands. "When I first was freed after my trial I minded the ostracism a lot. People I had known my whole life looked through me. I knew it was only a matter of time before they let me back in. The Malfoys are too well connected to be shut out for good. But then I started to like being left to my own company. As to you being an embarrassment or someone suiting me better. I know all of the girls my mother wanted me to consider as a bride. Besides the good fortune of being born into wealth I have little in common with them. They don't challenge me. I tried to befriend each one of them and find a common ground. It's been years and I never have. They are beautiful and some of them are intelligent but they are not for me.

I know if I was ever to marry one of them they would not be able to look past my name. It sounds lonely as hell to me. And if you are worried that I will eventually slip into shady political practices who better to keep an eye on me but you?" Draco finished and looked to Hermione for a reaction.

She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "It does sound lonely. I wouldn't want that for you. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea of marrying before I'm twenty. You'll be patient won't you? I'm not saying I'll refuse. I know what's at stake." Hermione pleaded. "And we've only just started getting to know one another. A very short time ago you hated me. How can you expect me make that kind of commitment after a few short weeks?"

Draco hesitated and then coming to a decision he withdrew the pouch from his shirt. He took out the drawing that Granger had given him in the library. Carefully he unfolded it and placed it with his face up on the table. Hermione gasped in recognition. "You kept it! I wasn't even sure you even received it."

"It was the only thing to keep me company while I was incarcerated. Draco told her shyly. "I would stare at it for hours and wish I could speak with you. Apologize to you. And even before that. When the Carrows were terrorizing the school and Voldemort was breathing down our necks at home I would take it out and wish you were safe wherever you were. I wanted you to win." He looked away embarrassed by his confession. "I didn't know it at the time but I think I was wishing for you. You saw me that day in the library and it changed me. Theo helped me to see it. I think that's why Voldemort's curse backfired as it did. So, I won't pressure you Hermione but you have to know, this isn't something new to me." Draco took her in his arms and kissed her deeply trying to convey the depth of his feelings.

Hermione could only kiss him back as her mind reeled.

—

The next two weeks they worked at a breakneck speed. The morning runs had continued. Though the pair now slept side by side every night to reduce the pain in their arms the nightmares and bone chilling cold would still haunt them. Only physically tiring their bodies seemed to help chase them away without the help of potions.

Hermione was bloody minded when it came to maintaining their class work. It was only Draco who could coax her away from her self imposed work schedule. Most nights they had taken to flying through her window on a shared broom to release the stresses of the day. He loved the feeling of flying with her body cradled protectively against his.

Together they had found a summoning spell that would require the only the price of a loaf of oat bread, honey and milk. It was their hope that it would only attract the attention of a being willing to help them. They were both aware of the potentially treacherous path they traveled on All Hallows' eve.

The day finally came and with McGonagall's permission they apparated to Draco's estate in Scotland. Malfoy Keep was an ugly, squat toad of a building. It was made of rough hewn grey stone. The windows were small and allowed very little daylight to filter through. The inside was decorated with a mish mash of furniture that looked like cast offs of larger, more opulent houses. Still, it was clean and the house elf that came to greet them went into paroxysms of delight that the "young master" had returned at last.

Draco had told her that the home had been hardly used in the past few years. The family had kept its existence a secret from Voldemort and his followers. It was the place that they would have run to seek safety if he had won.

"It's really only used for the winter solstice ritual every few years." Draco told her. "And my father used to have his contacts meet here for hunting trips every Spring."

Hermione chose not to ask what they hunted. Some things were not worth knowing.

That afternoon they swept the circle with a magical broom. The henge had sat ignored for several years so they performed performed a purifying ritual on the grounds.

Together the put a candle the appropriate color at each of the four directions. On the altar stone in the center they placed the bread, milk, a jar, their wands, incense, a silver bell and a long white candle.

When they had finished the returned to the Keep to bathe one another in water scented with oils that would keep them grounded in the world of the living as they called to other realms.

In the darkening twilight they made their way back to the stone circle. It was a clear night. The stars shone bright above them as the day's light faded. Before entering the circle they removed the clothing from the other's bodies.

Beginning at the North they lit each candle moving clockwise about the circle. The walked holding hands to the alter space and lit the incense and the long white candle. They called to the earth to center them and hold them close. Then they turned to one another and clasping hands began to chant rhythmically. The earth fell away from them. The cold of the Scottish winds did not trouble their naked bodies. For Hermione and Draco there existed nothing but the sound of their voices and the contact of their hands.

The word "Mudblood" on Hermione's arm and Draco's Dark Mark began to glow blue. Hours passed and still they chanted eyes locked on on another. All at once the blue light that had been housed in their arms shot up to the sky and the slammed back down to earth. It formed itself into the shape of a man next to the alter.

Hermione and Draco stopped chanting and dazed turned toward the light.

A curious sort of man with skin as green as new oak leaves was watching them. He was much shorter than either of them. From his head sprouted a magnificent pair of antlers. His eyes were a vivid gold, their color was not diminished in the soft moon light.

"What do you wish of me? Why do you call me here?" His voice was harsh like the tapping of branches on a glass windowpane.

"We seek The First Well. We wish to be free of a curse cast upon us." Draco spoke clearly.

The man stood quiet a moment, his eyes roaming the two in front of him. "What a pretty pair you make." He said laciviously. "I see the curse placed upon you. Done with the same magic that I gifted to Merlin many years ago." He leered at them with a smile full of dirty intentions. "And now you are entwined together for the span of this lifetime." He looked sharply at Hermione. "It would be most unwise to turn your nose up at such a gift." He told her sharply. He circled them taking in their nude bodies. They became aroused by his nearness but stay still with their hands clasped tightly.

"You are from two opposing sides. The balance that you create in your union will still the storms of unrest in your world. Yes, I will help you." The man reached out and touched each of their hearts with his long index finger. In their minds eye they saw the cave in Wales clearly. When it had fixed into their memories he removed his fingers. "You will go there on winter solstice when the darkness is the longest. In the months after your love will grow as the light grows stronger. It is right."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

The man cupped her face in his hand. "Do you not recognize me? This is not the first time we have met. It was I who gave you magic the day you were born. I was drawn to your strong spirit." He glanced at Draco. "The two of you will travel the earth and see things that no other being will be permitted to in this lifetime. Your children will raise forests long lost. Your grandchildren will purify the waters. Do not waste your time doubting what the magic already knows Hermione Granger."

He turned to Draco. "You who were born in darkness and given everything will know what it is to love." He said. With one quick caressing touch to Draco's chest the man grinned and faded back into blue light that dispersed quickly in the night air.

On wobbly legs they closed the ritual and cut the connection. Once outside the henge Draco grabbed Hermione and apparated her to their bedroom in the keep.

The proximity to the strange man had left them burning with lust. Still naked he lay her across the bed and climbed on top of her. His knee parted her legs and without thought he placed himself already hard and dripping at her wet entrance. "Draco wait! We can't yet!" Hermione's alarmed yet aroused voice reached him before he could thrust into her. He groaned. Quickly she pushed him back up to his feet and sitting on the edge of the bed slipped the length of him into her mouth.

Hermione relaxed her throat as she took him in. Hollowing her cheeks she sucked him as her hands cupped his ass cheeks. Draco began to thrust quickly into her mouth. The man had left them both half mad with wanting. He could not have been gentle if he tried. He gripped the back of her head as he pounded mercilessly in and out. She moaned in pleasure as he fucked her mouth. The taste of him salty on her tongue.

He did not last long. The man in the circle had brought them both close to the brink with his quick touch. When he came in long hot spurts she moaned around him as she drank all he had to offer.

Draco slid from her mouth and pushed her back onto the bed. He spread her thighs wide and brought his mouth to her pink clit. Hermione writhed in pleasure and relief beneath him. His tongue quested deep into her folds lapping at her flavor with expert movements. He returned his attention to her tight bud sucking and teasing it as his finger entered her. She came with her name on his lips. His mouth was hot and demanding and she gave in as the orgasm splintered her into a thousand perfect pieces of pleasure.

Draco crawled back up her body and kissed her. Their combined tastes on their lips was intoxicating.

After exhausting themselves they lay on their sides gazing deeply into one another's eyes. They stared so long that Draco could no longer make out the line where he stopped and she began. When at last they slept they dreamed only of each other.

—

Harry and Hermione were walking the path where she and Draco ran in the mornings. It had been a week since they had cast the circle. Hermione had caught Harry up on what had happened leaving out the events in the bedroom.

"Hermione, it kills me that you are doing all this without me. I feel like we should be figuring this out together." Harry looked troubled.

"The bond is with Draco. And he's really been helpful. He knows so much about ancient magic. We actually work really well together." Hermione's eyes sparkled at the mention of him.

"And you are set to visit the well at Winter Solstice?" Harry looked at her intently as Hermione nodded. "Have you thought about what you will do after? About Malfoy I mean."

Hermione swallowed hard and looked up at her best friend. "Our Magic will be intertwined after that. I'm certain it will be permanent."

Harry looked sad. "You love him." It was a statement.

"I'm not sure if it's love. It's all happening so fast." Hermione thought about it. "It could become love very easily though. He is so familiar. Like I've always known him. It reminds me of you. It's the same intensity but it's different. Where I am Dark he is light and vice versa. We are in balance."

Pain flooded Harry's green eyes. "Then I guess The ancient Magic knew what it was doing. I had hoped..."He gazed out over the tree line. "Hermione, we will always be there for each other won't we? I'll be OK with all of this if I know that it won't interfere with our friendship. Malfoy can be a possessive git."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she turned him to face her. "I have never abandoned you and I never will. If it's my fate to be paired with Draco Malfoy then so be it but he will have to know that anywhere I go you will be welcome. " she hugged him to her. "I love you Harry Potter."

"And I love you Hermione Granger." He told her. "We will stay as friends as we probably should have all along. Though I do not regret anything that we did together." They smiled at each other and knew that part of their lives had well and truly been put to rest.

On the way back they encountered Fawkes on the branch of the same oak tree as before. The Phoenix sang one note full of joy and swooped down to greet Harry. "I was wondering when you would turn up." Hermione said. "I suppose he is done mourning Dumbledore. Let's head back to the castle. I've bought you some books on Phoenix care. And then we can meet back up in the dining hall with Ron. I'm sure the entirety of Hogwarts is waiting with baited breath to bask in the glow of your presence.

—

"So, Hermione, you and Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked her. They were at the Quidditch pitch. Hermione had come to meet her after practice.

"It's such a long story Gin." Hermione was cagey.

"I'm sure it is." Ginny was thoughtful. "We all thought it would be Theo. Dad let it slip about what he had done to help during the war. He swore me to secrecy but I can tell that you know as well." They walked over to where the Gryffindor storage she was and Ginny secured her broom. Several professional teams had been looking to recruit her.

Hermione frowned thinking of Theo. He had sent word that the wedding ritual had taken place and that he was required to stay in France with his new "family" until he took his NEWTS in December. He liked his new bride even less than he had anticipated and looked forward to returning. It had been her secret hope that the marriage would somehow suit him. She had come to love Theo's friendship though his declaration of love still troubled her. Hermione could not let herself consider him as anything more than a friend. She hoped that it would be enough for him. Things with Draco were complicated enough. "He is my good friend." She said tentatively.

"Good friend?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione shrugged. "Yes, he's married now and Draco.."

"Oh, he's Draco now? We've noticed that you two are inseparable." Ginny cut her off. "And the way you two look at each other when you think no one is looking." Ginny mimed vomiting.

"I said it's a long story." Hermione sighed.

"I can't tell you it all now Ginny. I would if I could. I know that he's been horrible to us in the past. But since being out from under his father's rule I think he's a different person." Hermione and Ginny walked toward the lights of the castle.

"I can see that. We all can. Aren't you scared of his mother as well? Narcissa Malfoy won't take kindly to a Muggleborn messing about with her son." Ginny was worried.

Hermione snorted. "Narcissa Malfoy just sent me a pile of books on Pureblood manners and customs. She also just informed me that she's set up an orphanage and Deatheater rehabilitation center in my name." For being housebound the woman is really very busy.

Ginny had stopped walking and was gaping at her in shock. " I really don't understand. Wait! Is that the rehabilitation center proposal that you drafted with the mind healer team last summer? The one Kingsley kept saying there wasn't the funding for? Did you tell her about it." Ginny was suspicious.

"No, Narcissa just seems to know these things. She's trying to dig the Malfoy name out from the dirt. Both facilities will help a great deal of people. I guess I can't complain." Hermione said practically.

"Aren't you worried that she will use the rehabilitation center to help her own friends out." Ginny was suspicious.

"No, she has promised only to fund it but have no hand in the running of it." Hermione thought about it. "It will be heavily monitored by several factions of the ministry. It would be hard to manipulate. Even for Narcissa."

"Is this her way of saying she approves of you then?" Ginny's face was a picture of disbelief.

"I think so." Hermione said. "But that wouldn't matter to Draco."

"So you really like him then?" Ginny was hesitant.

"I really do." Hermione sighed. "Believe me. It wasn't planned. I know what people are saying about it. I find I can't bring myself to care." The Prophet had begun to hint at a secret romance blossoming between the two of them. It seemed that the guise of them being study partners was not enough to keep the other students from suspecting. Ron, who had begun to date Parvati Patil, had not been kind. It was Harry, with Hermione's permission, who had given Ron an abbreviated version of events and talked him round at last. "After all the death and destruction last year I'm going to try to live my life. What people think bothers me very little."

"I know what you mean." Ginny spoke softly. "It's going to take me a long moment to trust him. But if he's what makes you happy then I'll do my best." Ginny was doubtful.

"Want to talk about you and Dean?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Dean is lovely." Ginny's eyes were soft. "We know it probably won't last after school. I'm probably off with the Holyhead Harpies and he's got some prospects with the ministry. We don't want to tie ourselves down." Ginny was matter of fact.

"And you miss Harry." Hermione said knowingly.

"And I miss Harry." Ginny agreed blushing. "I know that you two got up to things during your time in the run. I was mad at first but I understand now. I'm glad you could be there for each other."

Hermione blushed. " I should have told you. I didn't know how. We were so scared and alone after Ron left. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better we won't ever go back there. He's my friend and I am his and that is all it can ever be."

Ginny nodded. "I already knew that I think. But he's dating lots of witches now and he was absolutely right last summer. I was looking for him to save me. If we had picked up where we left off I would have always been in his shadow and I don't think I would have liked all of the attention that he's got on him right now. These past few months it's been like getting to know myself all over again." Ginny kicked at a stone with her foot. "I still miss him though."

—

"Draco, I heard the funniest thing today. Hermione was gazing at him with curiosity.

"Did you?" Draco placed his bag down and strode over to her. He wrapped her up in his arms and they both sighed in relief. They did not have classes together on Tuesdays and their arms had been aching all day.

"Yes, I heard that you put yourself in the middle of a duel that got out of hand." Hermione said.

Draco sniffed. "It was three against one. Didn't seem fair. And anyway Tippens would have been hurt. It was the right thing to do."

"You defended a Hufflepuff you hardly know? Who I've seen yelling hateful things at you all year with his friends?" Hermione was incredulous.

Draco shrugged. "I'm an easy target. And yes, he's a bit of a tosser. I find I'm not able to stand by and watch people get hurt anymore without stepping in." He sounded disgusted with himself. Hermione laughed and reached up to kiss him. "What are you doing to me Granger?" His voice was grumpy but his lips on hers were sweet.

—

Draco entered the bedroom late one night. He had been working on his potions project. His test spiders were still unable to fully shake off the effects of the Imperious Curse. Hermione usually stayed up to help him on these nights but she had been caught up in repairing the bridge into the school. He sighed and resolved to begin brewing a new batch tomorrow.

Hermione lay sleeping on their bed. He smiled down at her appreciating the way her hair curled riotously on her pillows.

As he slid under the covers Hermione roused slightly but did not wake.

"Harry." She sighed in her sleep and turned to him burrowing her face in Draco's chest. His stomach clenched with jealousy. "No, not Harry." Her sleepy voice said softly. "Draco. My Draco." His heart gave a hopeful lurch. He checked to be sure she was still sleeping.

"Yes, your Draco." He agreed. "Not Potter. I'm so much better than him don't you think."

"Hmmm" said Hermione in her sleep. "Different" she murmured. "You've the bigger penis. It's lovely. You make me so happy." She sighed and rolled over. Though Draco did not like to think of Granger with anyone but him he could not help but grin smugly to himself as he dropped off to sleep. What a delightful tidbit of information to have.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you once again for the follows and reviews. They are very much appreciated. As this is my first attempt, I welcome your thoughts. Have a great week. I do not own this world. **

Chapter 12

In mid December Theo returned to sit his NEWTS. Marriage had changed the silent boy very little.

Draco tried not to notice how Theo had buried his face in Hermione's hair and held her for much too long when she hugged him hello. For the most part the easiness of their friendship had returned. Theo had been intrigued by Draco's recounting of what had happened at Malfoy Keep.

"You know that the bond is likely permanent." Draco told his friend. Theo sighed.

"I figured." He said. "Anyway, I'm married to Odile. We think two years should be enough time before we annul the Union. She's made her distaste for me pretty clear. I'm off to Italy soon. Don't take this the wrong way Draco but I'm glad to be gone. I thought I could, but I can't watch you two. I'm sorry I can't be there for you." He looked away.

Draco understood. "I'm sorry mate."

Theo shook his head. "Just leave it." He pleaded. "Let me fuck off to Italy and find pretty witches to distract me. I'll get over this." He was resolved.

Draco nodded hoping more than believing that what Theo said was true. He had the intuition that this was far from over. At least there would be a few years of space.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

Theo thought about it. "That drawing she gave you. I want it. You don't need it anymore." Theo's eyes were hard.

"Why?" Draco asked. "If you want to forget why would you want it?"

Theo's eyes were two blue wells of pain. "I just do alright? Maybe I'll never look at it. Maybe I'll burn it. Maybe I'll stare at it everyday like you did. What do you care? You've already got what I want." His voice was cutting.

Draco quickly withdrew it from the pouch and after a long moment of hesitation handed it to his friend. "You know I did not plan this. You know it Theo. I know I don't deserve her. But Theo, we match. She balances me. You were right. I love her. For what it's worth, she's probably all I'll ever want." He looked at the drawing. It had been with him for so long. He did not want to give it away but he could not deny his loyal friend anything.

Theo pocketed it. "I'm glad that you finally see that at least. All that time in sixth year when I watched her you were looking too. Lucius is not going to be happy. Thank you for this." Theo patted the pocket with the drawing. He said and turned to go. "I'll see you Draco. I'll owl you when I can. Be well." And he left then leaving Draco and Hogwarts behind.

—-

Hermione and Draco breezed through the winter exams and were preparing to leave for the break. Hermione had been busy with her portrait project and the walls of the corridor outside her rooms were slowly being filled with sleeping paintings.

Master Bristlefine had come to check on her progress when Hermione had owled that her portraits wouldn't speak when they were awake and spent the bulk of the time slumbering. Bristlefine had examined them and told her that they were carefully preserving the memories that they had been given all at one time. Fortunately he did not ask how Hermione had obtained all of the memories. He estimated that they would not become fully animated for five years. Hermione had been upset about this at first but then come to think that it might be better after all. The war was still to fresh and painful. Five years would give everyone the space they needed to let the dead become beloved memories rather than painful reminders of all that was lost.

Kingsley had owled and asked that Hermione consider attending the ministry ball with Draco as an act of solidarity and peace. She could feel Narcissa's hand in this request but agreed nonetheless.

The Pureblood students had begun speaking to Draco again. His "friendship" with Hermione had the welcome side affect of relieving some of the animosity that he experienced from Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Draco had remained aloof but not impolite.

He did not welcome their attention as he once thought he might. Their world felt stifling to him now. He wanted so much more than the safety and tradition of the culture in which he'd been brought up. He did not think he would ever be truly free of it but he wanted it now on his own terms.

There was no denying that his responsibilities as a Malfoy were inevitable. He thought of Hermione. He'd been serious when he had told her that he wanted her by his side to help keep his political dealings balanced. She would be a powerful partner to him if she chose to play the game. She already had the minister's ear. Draco smirked sardonically.

Pureblood aside Hermione had every single trait that Narcissa and Lucius had listed when discussing his potential brides. Her political leanings did not match theirs. At least they hadn't. Draco knew his parents well enough now to know that they were going to bend the way of popular opinion to avoid breaking apart under the weight of their old ideals. They were survivors after all.

—-

They had decided to stay to stay at Draco's London home for the holidays. There was still a full week until the solstice. The question of them not spending the holidays with one another hadn't even been asked.

Narcissa had sent them dress robes for the Ministry Ball. It was subtle but the hints of blue in the luxurious cloth were perfectly matched. Draco knew that it was Narcissa's way of showing wizarding society on the whole that Draco and Hermione belonged to one another. He appreciated the gesture. Draco did not relish having to watch the other wizards vying for her attentions tonight.

Hermione's popularity in the press had not diminished, much to her embarrassment. The speculation about her and Draco's relationship had peeked the interest of several prominent wizards. She received weekly declarations of love in the owl post. She allowed Draco to burn them all. He wished, not for the first time, that he could make the truth of their relationship known to all.

Hermione entered the room dressed in the robes Narcissa had provided. At Draco's sharp intake of breath she smiled. "You like?" She asked.

"Very much." He said as his eyes raked over her. Her hair was held up in an artful updo of cascading curls. The robes left her delicate shoulders bare and showed an enticing amount of cleavage. Hermione handed him a gold enameled box. Draco recognized it at once.

"You mother sent this to me and said that only you can open it?" She said curiously.

Draco took it and flipped open the lid and turn it back to Hermione so that she could investigate the contents. She gasped at the necklace contained with in.

The largest sapphire she had ever seen outside of a museum winked up at her. If Draco had doubted Narcissa's intentions regarding the Muggleborn he did not now. This was the necklace that Malfoy's used to make their intentions known. If Draco chose to place it on her he would be telling Pureblood society that he intended to eventually marry her.

"It's the Malfoy betrothal necklace." He told her.

"Oh, I've read about them." Hermione leaned in to get a closer look. "I didn't realize they were so opulent."

Draco had come to love many things about Hermione. It pleased him that she never asked him about the extent of his wealth or craved to know the contents of his vaults. That she could look at this large jewel and not clap her hands and crow with glee at the possibility of getting her hands on such a valuable piece pleased him immensely. Pansy has been relentless in her cataloging of Narcissa's jewels.

"If you allow me to place it about your neck you are promising to remain loyal to me alone until a formal betrothal can take place." Draco held his breath. He knew Hermione treasured her privacy. He doubted she would want to make such a public statement. Especially with the son of a disgraced Deatheater. Soon enough they would be well and truly bonded and she would have to accept it then.

Hermione was looking at him thoughtfully. "And it would send the message that you are for me as well?" It has not escape her notice that the Slytherin girls were beginning to send him flirtatious looks and lingering glances. A fact which annoyed her greatly. She had begun to feel ill at the thought of Draco with anyone but her. The Greengrass sisters in particular had been awful in their cutting remarks. If Hermione thought about it, and she tried not to, she hoped that Draco would never smile at another witch as he did at her every morning. She admitted that she wanted the complicated wizard in front of her all to herself. "I would be proud to wear your necklace." She told him shyly.

Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. He went to her and clasped it about her neck. "It's all out there now Granger. I hope you're ready." He thought of all the wizards they were about to encounter at the ball. He scowled. With the exception of the time spent in their rooms or the morning run Hermione was always getting taken away from him by her friends, professors or admirers. He was possessive by nature and unused to sharing. His mother must have suspected this when she had sent the necklace on this most public occasion. He felt a thrill of pleasure knowing that Granger had willingly let him place the necklace about her neck. She could not remove it without him and he suspected that she knew it.

After Samhain Granger had insisted that they keep each other at arms length. Both acknowledged how close they had come to losing their chance at finding the well and all it had to offer. As Draco looked and her in her finery he stopped resisting his desire for her. As she was walking to the fireplace to floo over to the ministry he caught her waist and whirled her around. He captured her lips into a crushing kiss. She met him eagerly. Draco backed her up against the desk across from the fireplace. He gripped her hips and easily lifted her onto it. He parted her thighs and stood between them. His lips traced her neck and his tongue lapped at her collarbones. She moaned and arched back allowing him more access to her body.

Draco moved her dress robes slowly down her shoulder kissing each new place that was bared to him. Her breasts glowed golden in the firelight. He took a nipple in his mouth and tongued it into a hard little point. He nipped it gently and she gasped in pleasure. His hands made their way under her robes and his cock twitched at the discovery that she wore a garter belt to hold up her silken stockings. His fingers cupped her and he could feel how wet she was. He massaged her there, his fingers deft and firm as he penetrated her mouth with his tongue. Hermione began to rock against his hand.

Draco removed his hand and spread her thighs wider. Pushing her robes up he grabbed his wand and vanished her underwear. He took her in. Her eyes were clouded with lust. The pupils dilated and huge and they pleaded with him. Her breasts were exposed to him and the small pink nipples made hard little points on top of their soft roundness. He knelt before her and breathed in the delicious scent of her arousal. Gods, but she was beautiful. She was his and tonight the world would know it. His hands reached around and taking the firm cheeks of her ass he pulled her to his mouth. She cried his name over and over as he sucked and lapped and teased her. His tongue played with her clit and brought her to the edge of orgasming. And then he stopped and pulled away.

He stood and starting at her breast he kissed his way back up to her ear. "I'm going to stop there for now. I am a jealous man as you may have noticed. I know that you have chosen me because of fate and magical intervention and I have chosen you back. But I want you to want me too. I want to be who you would chose with or without the bond. I hate when other wizards touch you Hermione. I see that this is something that I have to bear. It's hell being paired with a famous war hero.

When they are touching your waist and dancing too closely remember that it is me who you will come home with. And when we are home alone away from all of the prying eyes I will finish what I started. I want to pleasure you until you break apart and then I'll put you back together and we will do it all over again."

Hermione glared at him. She was unsure how she would get through this night let alone until the solstice without taking Draco.

Draco grinned at her glare. "You just let me know when you are ready to go home Granger." He offered her his arm and they stepped to the great stone fireplace and flooed to the ministry. Hermione remembered that Draco had vanished her underwear as the flames twirled them away.

Conversation juddered into a shocked silence when they stepped through the grate. Draco scowled as he noticed so many wizards glancing at Hermione in lustful approval and glared when they saw who was at their side.

Hermione began scanning the ballroom as they entered. Her face lit into a huge smile when she spotted Harry and Ron. They waved at her but were too engrossed in a conversation with the head of the auror department to make their way to her.

Hermione was immediately swept up in a mass of well wishing witches and wizards. Draco was afforded a few cold nods from a few of his father's associates before being unceremoniously shunted to the side. Used to ostracism by now he made his way to the food. The carved wooden tables were piled high with savory treats, finger foods and deserts. Professor Slughorn stood off to one side by a platter heaped with chocolate tarts. His chins wobbled as he chewed one after another. Upon seeing Draco he paused and swallowed. "Mr. Malfoy! What a surprise to see you my boy. And arriving in such vaunted company. What a bit of luck for you to secure Miss Granger. I of course have seen her potential all along." The Slytherin head of house smiled at him fondly. At the start of the year Slughorn has been all too eager to distance himself from Draco. As the year progressed and the attachment to Hermione had become apparent Slughorn had warmed to him. He had been most helpful in the development of Draco's potion.

Draco, had seen the greed light up in the old man's eyes when he spoke of how much gold such a potion could bring. He had the foresite to send in the patent for each of his test batches. Draco meant the potion to be given as a gift to the Magical world to make amends for his past. Slytherins could only be trusted with such matters. Slughorn, he knew, was unable to maintain the lavish lifestyle that he loved. Now Slughorn leaned into him and said. "I dare say that with her by your side the Malfoy name will be restored before long. The times are changing. How wise of you to forge such a powerful connection." He winked one heavily lidded eye at him.

"Yes, well I'm not sure I will be here next year. I plan to travel. I don't know when I'll return. It matters less what people think of me." Draco said angrily. He did not want this odious man to think he was using Hermione.

"But that is the Malfoy necklace of courtship is it not? I recognize it from Narcissa and Lucius' early days. Your mother is wise to grant it to you. What a pretty little warning to all of the older families. They will be reluctant to lose one of their own to a Muggleborn. And look here! There is Daphne Greengrass coming over to greet you now." Slughorn was delighted to be witness to such fodder for gossip. He hovered eagerly and the beautiful blond witch made her way over to them.

Daphne was dressed is the deep green of Slytherin house. Her silky blond tresses were pulled up in an elegant updo. "Professor Slughorn." She said with a cold smile after the three had greeted one another politely. "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed Draco for a moment?" Slughorn sputtered that he would not mind and retreated only a few steps hoping to overhear the conversation. Raising a knowing eyebrow she deftly led Draco away. He followed feeling only a slight curiosity at what she had to say. They came to stand a short distance away from where Hermione stood besieged by admirers. The sapphire twinkled merrily from between the swells of her breasts.

Draco's eyes softened as their eyes met. Hermione smiled happily at him. A few younger wizards scowled in his direction. Hermione threw a questioning gaze to Daphne and Draco gave a small shrug.

"She's very pretty." Daphne said with disdain. "For a Mudblood."

Draco tensed. "You will not call her that." His voice was cold.

"Oh, I've forgotten." She laughed, the tinkling sound grated on his nerves. "You must appear to support her. You know I understand the need for you to associate with her. None of us can deny the golden trio." Daphne's face showed no emotion but her voice was annoyed. "But the necklace Draco? How embarrassing will it be when you finally chose between my sister or me? For one of us to have to wear something last seen on someone so common. You've gone too far. My mother is disgusted. And your mother must be withering in shame."

Draco's eyes were narrowed. "It was my mother who sent it." He had never really warmed to the Greengrass sisters. They had always competed for his attentions without ever once listening to what he had to say. They were witty and beautiful. They fitted about with grace and perfect manners. They were intelligent and could move most social situations any way that they pleased. They bored Draco to tears. "Daphne, I am with Granger if she will have me, though, it is early days yet. Stop the charade. I have never wanted you or your sister. You can court Flint out in the open now if you wish."

Daphne's eyes narrowed. "I would end things with Flint if you chose me. Surely you know this. You and I have pleased each other in the past haven't we? We could do so again. I would like to show you how good it can be. You need me to help you crawl out of the mess that your father has made. If you are ever done slumming it that is." She glared in Hermione's direction.

Draco laughed in her face. He couldn't help it. Daphne was cold perfection but after knowing Hermione's heat he could not ever see being satisfied with the scheming woman in front of him.

Daphne looked hurt. "You shame us all." She hissed. "If and when you come to your senses Mother has extended an invitation to solstice dinner."

Draco sighed. He knew that this invitation was he way back into the heart of Pureblood society. Last September he would have been desperately happy to receive it. In the few short months of Granger's proximity he had come to realize that she was his match. He knew with certainty that he would never want another like he craved her. There was no temptation in the world that would make him willingly give up the potential future he saw with her. "Thank you for the offer. I will consider it." Draco told her not meaning a word of it. He knew that Daphne would take his answer as an affirmation. He cruelly hoped that when he did not appear at the Greengrass' home his message would be embarrassingly clear.

Hermione was striding over to them as quickly as her little silver heels would allow. Her eyes were dark and intense. "Hello Daphne." She said cooly.

Daphne nodded frostily. "Granger, how nice to see you." She said, her tone indicating it was anything but. Her eyes glanced down at the sapphire necklace. Hermione noticed and toyed with it.

"Draco gave this to me. Isn't he wonderful?" She said in a falsely sweet voice. "Really looks nice around my common neck doesn't it?"

Draco laughed out loud and Daphne took in a shocked breath. His little minx had been lip reading again it seemed.

"I'm sure I don't," Daphne began.

"I'm sure you do." Hermione scoffed. Draco reached over and twined his arms about her waist. She cuddled into his side. Draco was pleased. "The world is changing Daphne. There is room for all of us to own our place in it. And we are too old for name calling don't you think?" She looked pointedly at her.

"How?" Daphne's cheeks were blotched with embarrassment.

Without sparing her another glance Hermione turned to Draco and twined her arms about his neck. There in front of the collected crowds of their friends and enemies she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. He responded immediately collecting her up and holding her close. It was a public declaration. They parted and gazed into one another's eyes. The crowd applauded and flashes from cameras went off.

In his most hopeful dreams Draco had never imagined Granger claiming their relationship in public so possessively. He had been worried that she would still be ashamed of his family associations. He laughed down at her. He needn't have been. Granger was too forthright and honest to deny her feelings. The depth of love he had for the witch he held in his arms overwhelmed him.

The rest of the ball passed in a blur. Harry and Ron had been openly approving of the pair. They had all agreed that it was best to put on a united front to keep the press from discovering the curse and the collected witches and wizards were, on the whole, enamored with the idea of the Deatheater and the Princess of the Light falling in love. Hermione knew that the headlines tomorrow would be vomit inducing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This is a short chapter. A longer one is coming. I see from the reviews that there are a lot of people rooting for Theo. I was conflicted when I wrote this as well . Do me a favor, if you have time. Please let me know if you would like to see Hermione with Draco, Theo or all together. I wrote all three endings when I started this. Have a wonderful weekend. I do not own this world**

Chapter 13

Hermione woke first. She rolled over still in Draco's arms and looked at his peaceful face in the morning light. She smiled her kiss swollen lips. Draco had indeed kept his promise. They had kept one another very busy late into the night. It was still a wonder to her that it felt so right being with him. The practical side of Hermione understood that they were very young and had only even been friends for a few short months. She worried about the bond. What if they found they did not suit in two years time? Or ten? She thought of the green skinned man and shuddered. He had said that his magic had picked them and to reject it would not be wise.

Her eyes softened as they roved over his sleeping face. The worry and shame that he carried with him like a mantle were smoothed away. They had been at odds for so long and lost so much before arriving here. That she could lay beside him and feel safe and secure was still baffling to her. Draco stirred beside her. His silver eyes opened and locked on hers. She smiled at him and knew in her heart that she was simply to scared to name what she felt for him.

"Morning." He said sleepily.

"Hi." She answered back.

"What would you like to do today?" Draco asked. His hands caressed her breasts, silently telling her what he wanted to do.

Hermione ignored the heat that was already making itself known in her core. "I want to go to The National Portrait Gallery in Muggle London." Draco's hands stilled.

"In Muggle London?" He sounded put out. His erection which had sprung up hard and ready was already aching for release.

Hermione understanding Draco's sullen expression giggled and reached out and gripped him firmly. She began to toy with the tip her fingers expertly pleasuring him.

"Yes, there are some things I want to show you. And I think it could be fun. Say you'll go?" She pleaded.

Draco's had a hard time focusing. As with everything Hermione had been quick to learn his body's responses. Her fingers were stroking him quickly to completion. He would have promised her anything in that moment so long as she didn't stop. "Yes, great. Whatever you want." He moaned. To his consternation the fingers stopped.

"Great!" Hermione bounced up and began rooting around in the drawers for some clothes.

"Granger! Don't leave me hanging." Draco looked desperate. Hermione laughed and blew him a kiss.

"I'm not forgetting what you did before the ball last night you big wanker. Come on, get up! I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." She made her way to the bathroom door and paused in the door way. Her face was mischievous. "I'm warding the door shut. You can use the bathroom down the hall to shower. And Draco? Don't you dare wank. I've got plans for you." She shut the door. Draco looked at his poor erection and groaned. He decided to play along. Granger would somehow know if he didn't.

—

The portrait gallery was a revelation to Draco. Despite not being animated the Muggle works of art often surpassed the skill of the magical ones. Draco supposed that if you had to works months or even years to complete a single painting you would have to love it deeply.

They wandered hand in hand through the beautifully lit rooms. The gallery was fairly empty that day. Hermione had informed him that the Muggle holidays would not begin for a few days yet. They celebrated Christmas more than solstice. Even so the few occupants in the rooms that they wandered took no notice of the pair.

As a precaution Hermione had insisted on casting both notice me not charms as well as muffliato's on both of them. She did not want to be spotted by anyone from the magical world. She also carried Harry's invisibility cloak. He had lent it to her in case they needed it while seeking The First Well.

She stopped to admire a portrait of Kitty Fisher. Hermione turned feeling Draco's eyes on her. She smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Are we done looking at Muggle paintings Granger? I want you." His hands slid beneath her sweater and caressed the soft skin of her waist.

Hermione said nothing. Still smiling she walked from the room, her eyes asking Draco to follow. When they reached a darkened hallway Hermione led him quickly to an empty corner. Quickly affirming that the security cameras were not trained on them she whipped out the invisibility cloak and clasped it about Draco's neck.

"This is cozy." He said when the were both pressed close underneath the slippery cloth.

"Isn't it?" Hermione grinned. "I'd like to play a little game. She wandlessly ended the Muffliato on him. I'd like to see if you can keep quiet. Not a sound. If you do I'll stop."

"Stop what?" Draco whispered but he gasped as Hermione moved them so that he was facing the wall sandwiching her between him and it. She slid down to kneel before him. Draco stifled a gasp as she removed his already hardening cock from his pants. She kissed the pale skin around his erection in feather light kisses. The teasing kisses had his body clenching in anticipation.

He bit his lips to keep the moan of pleasure from escaping as her hot mouth gently took him into her mouth and sucked and tongued him there. She licked her way up his shaft to his dripping tip. The tip of her tongue touched the drop of precum there. Around them were the sounds of museum patrons passing from one room to the other. Draco's excitement at experiencing this so close to them without being seen reached a new high.

At last she took him deep into her mouth and began to move up and down sucking and licking him in turns. When Draco came at last it took everything in him not to cry out. When he was done she did up his pants and stood before him.

"Granger, I had no idea you were such a dirty girl." He said smiling.

"There is still a lot we don't know about each other." She told him carefully wiping the corner of her mouth. Glancing around she removed the cloak and put it away. Draco grabbed her into a hug.

"I realize that. I want to know everything about you. We've got a week before whatever happens at the Well happens. I'll tell you my secrets if you'll tell me yours."

Hermione laughed. "Everything it tit for tat with us. Isn't it? Ok, Draco I'll play your game."

Draco frowned. "It's not a game Granger." He looked hurt.

She reached up and kissed him. "I know it's not. I'm joking because what I feel for you is scaring me a little." She told him bravely. Draco didn't argue, he felt the same.

"Here now!" A corpulent guard was making his way toward them. It seemed that their notice me not charms had worn off. "What're you two skulking around in the corner like that for? Move along" Laughing he grabbed her hand and they raced away. It was a very handy thing to have an invisibility cloak.

—

The following days were some of the happiest that Draco had ever known. They explored many neighborhoods of Muggle London. One night they decided to walk as far as they could go. Draco saw Muggles eating, drinking and laughing. He saw families washing and folding their clothes in shops lined with odd machines. They passed late night bars with raucous patrons spilling out into the streets. He saw Muggles dressed up in sparkles and make up waiting outside clubs that beat with tantalizing music. They slipped unnoticed by couples kissing desperately on park benches under churches. Being able to observe them living their lives left Draco with a sense of deep shame. He realized that he'd never had the right to wish these people dead. Their world held many beautiful things in its foreign way.

The differences between himself and them were both so vast and so small. He felt a thrill of glee realizing that he could walk among muggles freely while his world was unknown to them.

All while they walked through that long night they talked. He told Hermione of his childhood. Draco spoke of the sense of shame in never living up to his father's expectations. When he got to his mother's love and cold affection he broke down a little. Hermione held him close when she heard the heartbreak and loneliness in his voice.

She in turn told him of her childhood. Her father had been very strict as well. Her voice warmed as she told Draco of the day she found out she was a witch. How the world has bloomed like a flower for her. How when she met Draco and he told her she didn't belong she had wilted ever so slightly. She told him of her heartbreak at having to leave the Muggle life with her parents behind. And when she cried about missing them it was he who held her.

To their surprise their lives had mirrored one another's in strange ways. Where Draco had been given potions to help him grow taller and more attractive Hermione had been put on a strict diet and given dance lessons to maintain her figure. Both of them had exacting fathers who did not suffer their failures lightly. They had been brought up in both Muggle and Magical worlds to strive to be the best. She had been a lonely only child with only books for friends as he had. Hermione found that this strange mirroring of their early lives have them both a deeper understanding of the other.

One morning they went to Borough Market and feasted on anything that caught their fancy. Spying a table of Turkish delights Hermione had insisted that Draco try some. Not know which flavor to choose Draco had bought them all. Giggling they had sampled each of the fifty flavors at the end of which he had announced that he did not care for them. Hermione had laughed and thanked him for trying all the same. Their kisses had tasted like powdered sugar and Draco had amended after that perhaps they weren't too bad at that.

Muggle London became their secret hideaway after months of scrutiny, infamy and responsibilities. In this place there existed two young people, a boy and a girl, exploring together. They did not seek out other friends during this time, preferring to finally get to know one another in the space they had created.

As her mother's letter had instructed her to do Hermione took Draco dancing one night. He had been perplexed by Muggle club going clothes and had kicked up a fuss. The fuss came to a halt when Hermione told him that her mother had specifically instructed her to "kiss pretty boys."

Under the flashing lights and the pounding music he discovered that Muggle dancing seemed to be no more than throwing yourself around to the rhythm. They had danced and danced with their bodies pressing ignoring the covetous glances from other men and women. Wanting to honor her mother's wishes she kissed Draco until they became desperate with need for each other and raced for the exit so they could apparate back to the flat.

Hermione, he discovered was always going somewhere. She became intensely interested in most things and was just as eager to accompany him on adventures that interested him. They laughed often. There was none of the scheming and need to see and be seen that he had experienced with his past relationships. The feel of her hand slipping so trustingly into his as the wandered together had him breaking out into a huge smile each and every time.

When she had begun to see him as her friend and then her lover Draco had felt that he had won something precious. The night before the solstice he woke to an aching in his arm. Reaching out he found only cool pillows. She was bathed in the lights from the street and seated on a small loveseat. Hermione was clutching her arm and appeared deep in thought.

Tentatively he sat beside her but remained silent. He let their legs touch. She sighed, letting go of her arm and turned to him. Tracing her fingers over his delicate eyebrows and down to his lips, she regarded him thoughtfully. "Draco, what do you want to do after this? I mean, what do you want from your life?"

"That's a very big question." He said surprised. He thought about it. "You know, no one ever asked me that. I was supposed to find the perfect pureblood wife, produce an heir and increase our wealth while supporting a political agenda that kept us at the top of the food chain. These last few months with you, well, I think that there is a different path for me now."

Hermione was hopeful. "You are sure? I mean, I would like to try this with you." She said confidently.

Draco hurried over to her and embraced her. "I'm so happy to hear it."

He rained kisses on her face.

"Draco, wait. I want to set some rules if we are to go forward." Hermione said laughing.

"Yes, to whatever you want." Draco was attempting to remove her shirt.

"No! That's not what I want at all." She protested. "I want us going into this as equals. I want to make sure that the things we want in life are compatible." She looked embarrassed and picked up a piece of parchment from the table. "I've made a list."

Draco laughed. "Of course you did. I bet it's numbered and annotated. Let's hear it then."

Hermione huffed but tapped a lamp with her wand. She looked at him apprehensively.

"Come on Granger. It's just me. If our interests are that different than we will meet it." Draco drew her into him and brought them to the couch.

"Alright, first I want to travel. I've thought a lot about it. Kingsley wants me to go straight into the ministry right after school. I thought it was what I wanted but I'm tired of everyone watching what I do here. I want to go everywhere I can and follow whatever vein of research takes my fancy. That man at Samhain said that magic would reveal its oldest secrets to us if we only asked. I want that so much."

"Agreed." Draco said at once. "You aren't the only one that appealed to. I'm done with England and I'm itching to see what's out there. And let's face it, even with your influence not many people wish to speak with me at the moment."

Hermione smiled at him relieved. "They will want to talk to you soon enough. That potion is going to change the world and I know you are close." She told him confidently. She looked down at her paper. "Ok then, I know that wizards are expected to have children early but I don't want to have any until we are done traveling and have found what we want to do with our lives." She looked at him apprehensively.

"Do you expect to work outside of the house? You do know Hermione that you will not ever want for anything once we are married. I know that you've got political interests but please take my word that you really can change more from behind the scenes. I'll help you too. When I was waiting for my trial I vowed to do what I could if I got out to insure that war did not happen again in my lifetime." Draco entwined her hand with his. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"That sounds alright in theory. We will see if it satisfies me when we get there." She said. " I want is to have a life that we both want to live. If we don't actually fit I don't want you or I to feel trapped into this. I want you to be with me because I'm the one you want. I realize that it's a silly thing since we are bound but I want to be with someone I love. Promise me that you will only stay if I'm the one you want?" She looked at Draco. "The thing is, I want you. More than I ever dreamed. And not just because I'm attracted to you. You don't ever try to stop me from learning more. I don't bore you when we talk theory and to be honest you don't bore me either. That was a surprise. You are loyal and protective of those you love. When I first heard that I was tied to you I cried. I couldn't think of anyone less suited. But that's not true is it?" Hermione looked into his eyes.

Draco was silent for a long moment before his face broke into a smile. "Granger, do you know that when Healer Bodkins told me that I was bound to you the first thing I felt was relieved? I'd been looking for your equal without realizing it in every witch I saw. Now that I know you better I am sure that I would want you with or without this curse." He kissed her then trying to tell her how he felt. Hermione pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'm ready for tomorrow." She told him. "I don't know what will happen but I'm glad that it's with you."

"If I'd made a list it would have had all of those things you mentioned on it." Draco told her. "I'm not a kind person but maybe you will help me to become one. I'm willing to do a lot to keep you happy, but if it turns out that I'm not I will let you go Hermione." He promised. "But I will let you know now that if and when a Malfoy falls in love it will be for good. And I love you. But I think you know that, don't you? You seem to know everything else. I plan to keep you happy and to keep you with me all our beautiful lives." Hermione's eyes where twin dots of shining happiness. And then her hands were on him touching and stroking as she kissed him again and again. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews. They are so appreciated. I've decided to forge ahead as planned. As I have said this is all new for me and I am finding that I really love it. We have about 2 or 3 more chapters now. I have a sequel already written but not edited. Please let me know your thoughts. Have a lovely week and I don't own this world. Hooray!**

Chapter 14

In the darkness of the early morning on the solstice two figures appeared with a pop outside of a cave entrance in Wales. "Are you ready?" Draco asked. Hermione hesitated a moment. He turned to her and cupped her face in his hand. "What is it Hermione? Surely you aren't getting scared now?" He was concerned.

"No, it's not that." Hermione swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I have to say this." She paused, steading herself. "I love you Draco. I want you and I choose you. No matter what happens in there, I choose you now, with or without the bond. I didn't want to go in without telling you." She searched his face. " I know that you worry that I wouldn't have chosen you on my own. Truth be told, I was a little afraid of you for years. I'm glad that we were brought together. I'm glad that I got to see you without threats and war hanging over our heads. You are my match."

Draco stared at her for so long that she began to feel uncomfortable. "I have wanted you to say that to me since that first morning we had breakfast. I knew even then, that I wanted to be by your side. For a while I did not feel I had any right to want you so. I was a horrible shit to you for years I thought I had no chance. The war took away the spoiled person I was. I have tried every day to change into a person that I am proud to be. I love you, so much. We are going to have so much fun. You'll see." He kissed her and hugged her close. "This, all of it, has been worth it to me just to hear you say that. I would give up all my fortune for a life at your side. We belong together. I won't let you down." His eyes were dancing with joy.

Together they entered the cave with their hands tightly clasped. They cast a lumos upon entry. The cave had a narrow, rough, rock passageway that soon gave way to smooth walls. Paintings showed the antlered man wandering through different scenes. In some he was causing mischief. In others he was changing into a raven. Most of the paintings depicted the man giving or taking away magic to witches and wizards.

The last painting before the cave gave way to a larger chamber showed a couple very like the one that Phineas had described. They looked healthy and whole and were surrounded by children. Hermione noted the trademark messy black hair of the Potter men and smiled.

The chamber was a perfectly circular room. Another circle was etched into the floor. Runes in a language that neither of them could decipher were carved in a continuous line around the edge. The altar stone sat in the center. The stone it was made of was smooth and the light green of new leaves. Hermione had once seen a jade spearhead that color and wondered if it was the same stone.

Draco cast a cleansing charm. Two hundred years of dirt and dust rose from the floor and whooshed down the hallway. Hermione walked the circle clockwise. She set and lit the colored candles at the four directions.

She met Draco again at the beginning and they nodded. Slowly they undressed the other. Hermione took a moment to revel in her lover's pale beauty. He gazed back at her in near worship. She thought of the selfish boy that she had met at eleven. Despite all the heartache that his family had caused he was the one who filled her heart. Magic was a strange thing.

He took her hand and led her to the stone in the center. They faced one another and closed their eyes. Each silently asking for safe passage and for the elements to be kind. They stood that way for several long minutes. The heat from their touch began to radiate through their bodies. At the same moment their eyes opened and found each other.

Draco reached down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms about her and lifted her gently onto the altar stone. Never letting his lips leave hers he crawled up after her. His hands roamed her body, now so familiar to him. Each curve was beloved. Every freckle worshiped. Every curl of hair, his to twine about his fingers.

She opened her thighs to him and he placed himself between them. She was already wet with wanting. He stopped kissing her and raised his head so that they could stare into one another's eyes. "I love you." He told her and then he was pushing gently into her.

Hermione gasped in pain as he entered her. She felt stretched and full but, knowing that it was Draco, kept her wanting more. He paused as he came to the thin barrier inside her. He hesitated. She brought his face down to hers and kissed him again. He groaned and pushed his way through. She gasped into his mouth. He waited with her as she breathed through the pain. At her nod he began to thrust into her.

She moaned as the pain gave way to exquisite pleasure. They knew one another's bodies so well. Draco read her desires and they matched his own. Her body rose up to meet him. Her tight passage enveloped him, claiming him as he claimed her. Draco groaned at the pleasure of feeling his witch like this at last. His thrusts grew faster. Hermione arched back gasping. They came at the same time. His release spilled hot into her as she spasmed around his cock.

A flash of light flared above them. The looked up to see the cursed blade that Bellatrix had used hanging above them. The gold carvings that wrapped around the handle separated from the knife and reformed itself into three golden rings. Two of the rings disappeared and reappeared on the ring fingers of their left hand. The third ring glowed brightly above them for a moment before slowly fading away. The blade separated into it's base elements in the air and vanished.

A wind blew through the cave blowing all the candles out. A drop of Hermione's blood mixed with Draco's release slipped from their bodies and touched the green stone below them. At that moment the cave lit up with the blinding light of the rising solstice sun.

A grinding sound rose from beneath them. Hermione hugged him close in fear. They sat up clutching at one another. Slowly,the altar began to rotate. They felt themselves sinking. A round hole has opened up underneath them. Water, glowing with green light in the same shade of new leaves filled it.

The altar stone continued its path and they found themselves fully submerged. The stone stopped it decent as the water reached their necks. The water was pleasantly warm. They released one another.

Tentatively Hermione reached out and grabbed Draco's arm. She carefully rubbed his Dark Mark. They gasped as they watched it dissolve leaving his skin pale and untouched. Quickly Draco did the same to her arm. Hermione laughed as the dreaded word disappeared from her skin.

They continued to clean the other's body. The scar from Dolohov's curse was the next to go. The scars on Draco's back from Lucius' discipline swam away like a school of fish. The last effects of the cruciatus curses left them. Every inch of the other's body was caressed and healed. The coldness from the curse was the last to go. The altar stone began to rise. Hermione and Draco lay back once it cleared the water. They turned to one another and wrapped their arms and legs together. Their eyes dropped and then they were asleep.

They dreamed of their futures then, just as the stories said they would. Hermione dreamed of traveling with Draco by her side. Sometimes they wore elegant finery and moved though glittering crowds. Other times they shared simple meals by campfires. Always they were laughing, challenging one another, supporting the other, loving each other. No doors would ever be barred to them. They would indeed be gifted with magical secrets. Even in her dreams Hermione's mind thrummed with the possibilities. And then when they were older she could see that they would be instrumental in creating a political landscape for magical Britian that would be a safer place than they ever grew up in.

Harry was there as a friend to both of them. He and Hermione would never lose their closeness but it would change and grow into something stronger. Draco and she would meet so many interesting people. She saw them discovering together what no other witch and wizard could. The details were not distinct but it showed a pair of lives well lived and full of love.

Hermione saw that Draco would temper her desire to push herself past her own limits. She saw that she would keep him from getting too hungry for power. Hermione saw her children rushing past her and was filled with love though she had not yet met them. She dreamed of an extraordinary life.

Draco dreamed of adventures with his beautiful Hermione by his side. He saw that he would never want for more in a witch. He saw the potions he would create with her help. He saw that they would heal the world he had helped to harm. He saw them together, growing in power but never abusing it. His parents were there, changed by their time in the war. They appeared as better versions of themselves. They would always be a challenge and he saw that he might always question himself in the presence of his father. He brightened at the thought that Hermione would always be by his side. Never again would he feel that coldness of being entirely alone, even as he was surrounded by people.

He saw all of his children with hair and eyes like his and Hermione's features. They would indeed grow to be magically powerful. Draco was gratified to see that the world that they would grow up in would not know the hatred that Hermione had known. They would change and shape the world into something better. He would be there to guide them.

A green man with antlers was laughing. He was dancing through their dreamscapes in gleeful circles. They knew he would always be there at the edge of their vision, just out of sight. "Enjoy my gifts, all of them." His voice boomed through their dreams and left echoes in the room where they slept.

They woke with a start. The candles blazed back to life around them. Silently they closed the circle and got dressed. They walked from the room. Hermione stopped so suddenly that Draco bumped into her roughly. She looked at him and pointed to the wall. A new painting was on the wall. It showed a primitive drawing of Hermione and Draco standing on a large set of scales. A golden ring floated above each of their heads. They stood, perfectly balanced, one in light and the other in shadows. A line stretched from each of the tops of their heads to a third golden ring floating above them.

They left as the night was beginning. Draco apparated them back to his flat. By the time they reached it the location of the cave had fled from their minds. Hermione knew for certain that she would never see that sacred space again.

—-

The flat was quiet and dark. Draco's arms went about her. "My wife." He whispered happily.

Hermione smiled up at him and held her hand up in wonder. The gold of the ring glinted back at her. She marveled at the fact that they had been forged from the base of the cursed dagger. The magic had taken the worst moments of her life and made it into something beautiful. "My husband." She said wonderingly. It sounded foreign to her ears. He laughed down at her and led her quickly to their bedroom.

Words were not needed as they tore the clothes from the other's body. Draco backed Hermione up to the wall behind her. She wrapped her legs hungrily around his waist. Using his arms to support she entered her quickly and took her there. Their eyes never lost contact as he thrust up into her. She moaned, climaxing hard around him. He followed soon after.

They kissed passionately as the last bits of their orgasms rocked their bodies. Still inside her, he carried her in his arms he brought them to the bed. Hovering over her he kissed down her neck and licked her nipples into points. She arched her back to give him more access to her. Hermione's fingernails grazed lightly up and down his back. Goosebumps raised on his skin.

Hermione flipped them over so that she was in top. Draco was already growing hard again inside her. Their time bathing in the waters of the well had cured Hermione of any soreness. She met his growing excitement with her own. She began to ride him watching her lover carefully for his responses. He was soon groaning in pleasure. His hands reached for her waist and began moving her up and down the length of him so that he could go harder and deeper. When she climaxed again Draco drew in his breath at how beautiful she was to watch. And then he was lost, falling into his own pleasure. Green and golden light burst within them. It was a complete joining of their bodies and their magic. They gave it to the other willingly.

Panting they separated at last and lay side by side staring up at the ceiling. The connection between them was almost tangible. "Well," said Hermione at last.

"That was worth waiting for." Draco finished her thought, grinned and held her close. In the years to come they would find that they would always be able to locate the other even if oceans lay between them. They would now have a sense if the other was happy or sad or angry. They spent several moments trailing their fingers across the other's skin and marveling at the light that sparked when they touched. "You are so very beautiful." He told her as his fingers trailed over her full lips. "I think I'm going to spend that rest of my life thanking whatever forces brought us together. I am one lucky sod. When I think of where I was last summer, unsure of my fate and resigned to the very worst, and see where I am now, well, it's more than I ever could have dreamed." Draco leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Every morning after the final battle, when I started running, I used to have to remind myself that I was still alive." Hermione told him. "I think after what I have gone though with you, what I feel when I am with you that I won't have to remind myself ever again. Thank you for that." She cuddled into him.

As Hermione and Draco slept in one another's arms changes in the magical world began to happen. Minor curses that had been lingering from the war were lifted. Purebloods and Muggleborns who happened to be in close vicinity to one another would forge friendships or begin to fall in love.

Witches and wizards who were of age, who chose to make love during that night would find that they were expecting a child very soon after. The magical ability in this new generation would be strong and healthy. In nine months time, give or take a few weeks, the number of children being born would equal the number of souls lost to the battle.

Old hatreds that obsessively went round and round in the thoughts of both the light and the dark were suddenly tempered with a deeper understanding and acceptance.

In his bed alone as he slumbered the last shreds of Voldemort's darkness left Harry Potter. He smiled in his sleep and rolled over. The nightmares would not visit him again.

Artists began to create masterpieces, musicians wrote songs and dancers began to create. The British magical world woke up as its occupants slept unaware. In a cave in Wales a green man with antlers was bathing in the waters and preparing to rest. He had been busy after all.

**A/N I must end here for now. My work will have me traveling quite a bit and i won't be able to edit or upload. I'll mark it complete for now. I will put up the epilogue when I can. Thank you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! First I thank you for the reviews and the favorites. Here is the first part of the epilogue. Attention: If you would like to keep this story strictly Draco/Hermione this should be the last chapter that you read. A more concentrated Dramione is in the works but that is for later next year. Please chime in and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you. I'm still working a lot and will be until the end of the year. I will try to post the last Chapter in the next week. Please follow me here if you like the writing because I've got a new (shorter) story coming up. Happy Holidays! May they be jolly and free from political debates that get ugly.  
Love,**

**Lark**

**Chapter 15**

The next morning they were enjoying a cup of tea when an owl sailed in with The Daily Prophet. "That's funny, we don't get The Prophet." Draco looked confused. Hermione reached for it and unfurled it.

"Did it come with anything else?" She asked in a high pitched voice. Draco held up a letter addressed to her. Hermione threw the paper at him and snatched it from his hands.

Confused Draco took the paper and his jaw dropped as he read the headlines. "The Marriage of the Century!" it proclaimed. A photograph of them kissing and smiling into each other's eyes at the ministry ball took up most of the page. "How did they find out already?" Draco said angrily.

"Our marriage was recorded at the Ministry." Hermione held out the letter. "This is from your mother. It's addressed to me but I think it's for you."

Shakily he reached for it. "She's throwing us a wedding reception on New Year's Eve!" Draco said amused. "Your dress is on it's way. I think she knew what was going to happen. She seems pleased about it."

"I think your mother has been planning all of this since our first conversation at the ministry." Hermione said tartly. "Terrifying woman. Still, I can't help but admire her a little. She's a survivor. I'll say that."

Draco smirked sadly. "I wish she was allowed to be there. It doesn't seem right."

A pounding at the door sounded. Hermione ran to open it. Harry, Ron and a host of Weasley's stood before her. "We've come to either congratulate you or hex the git into oblivion." Ron told her bluntly. Draco drew his wand.

"I'll take the congratulations, thanks." Hermione said hugging him. Ron hugged her but kept his eyes trained on Draco.

"Why'd you have to go and get married?" Ron grumbled. George clapped him on the shoulder and shoved him aside.

"Congratulations Hermione." He said pointedly while hugging her. "Please excuse him. He's forgotten his manners." She laughed and hugged each Weasley in turn.

"So, are you up the duff then?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ronald!" Molly rushed forward and smacked him on the back of the head. "Hermione, dear, you know that we love you, no matter what." She gazed intently at Hermione, silently asking for an answer to Ron's question.

"I'm not pregnant." Hermione said. A sigh of relief echoed through the room. "We are just in love." She said simply. Weasley's were trustworthy but sometimes prone to gossip. Hermione did not want the origin of their marriage known. She wanted the magical world to believe that they would have chosen on another regardless.

"How romantic!" Molly clapped her hands in delight. Draco wearily came to stand next to Hermione. He put his arm about her waist. Harry's eyes followed the movement.

"Can I speak to you a moment? In private?" Harry asked them.

Draco nodded his consent and led them into an adjoining room. Once the door was closed Harry gathered Hermione up to him in a hug. "You alright then?" He asked her holding her tight. "I was so worried." Hermione nodded and pulled up her sleeve to reveal her untouched arm. Harry ran his fingers wonderingly over her skin. "It's healed. You did it!" He picked her up and swung her around happily. Hermione laughed with him.

At the sight of Draco's tight expression Harry put her down carefully. "Thank you. I owe you one." Harry told him.

"I didn't do it for you but you're welcome all the same." Draco told him stiffly.

Harry ruffled his already untidy hair. "Malfoy? You once offered me your hand in friendship. I'm willing to try if you are."

He reached his hand to Draco. A history of insults traded back and forth and the shared pain of the war passed between them. Draco met Harry's hand with his own. "Welcome to the family." Harry said with an amused smile.

"Delighted to be here." Draco said sarcastically but he was smiling.

"Are you healed as well?"

Harry asked. Draco lifted his sleeve to reveal his unblemished arm.

"Everything has been healed." Hermione told him.

"And you are OK with the price?" Harry indicated their rings.

"More than OK." She told him shyly. Draco smiled down at her.

"This is very weird. And I've seen a lot of weird. But Hermione, if you are happy, then I am happy for you." Harry said earnestly.

"I am. I really am." Hermione said.

"I'll treat her well." Draco told him. "Now, let's talk about a game plan for the press. Since everyone they will really want to hear from is already in this room let's find a good strategy. We don't want them to suspect the bond. It will raise too many questions and we really don't need more scrutiny."

—-

A letter was delivered to Draco late that night. Lucius Malfoy had gotten permission to write. "You look terrible! What's happened?" Hermione rushed over to Draco who was pale and drawn. He clutched a letter with ministry seal in his hand.

"I think my father has gone mental." Draco's voice was hoarse. "His healer got permission for him to write me a letter." Draco looked at the parchment in his hands in disbelief.

"What's he done?" Hermione was already angry on his behalf.

"He's...Granger this is so weird. He's apologized for not being a supportive father. And he says that when he gets out he wants to hug me." Draco's voice was uncomfortable. "Yes, he wants to hug me and find a way to heal my inner child that he inadvertently damaged. He says that he wants to nurture our relationship and grow the seeds of love and trust between us." Draco looked shaken. "And then, he asked me to tell you that he holds nothing but love and light for you. He says that he honors your place as a Muggleborn and sends you thoughts of healing and peace every day during his daily reflections. He also says that even though he understands that you are not the source of evil he does not approve of our union. Hermione, I think he's gone round the twist."

Hermione remembered her request that Lucius be assigned to Mind Healer Petalburst all those months ago. She burst out laughing and could not stop until she was gasping for breath. At Draco's hurt expression she explained.

"You mean to tell me that my father has been going to this woman three times a week?" Draco was horrified yet fascinated. He pictured his father in a group session hugging other Deatheaters and crying it out and shook his head. "And she makes him talk about his emotions?"

"At great length." Hermione said knowingly. "She really helped all of us to process what had happened."

"Granger, my father _never_ speaks about his emotions. Well, unless it's anger or disappointment. It must have been excruciating for him at first." Draco couldn't quite picture it.

"She's very good at what she does." Hermione's eyes were twinkling with mischief. "If he acts out in anger Healer Petalburst likes to do a guided meditation in which you must envision yourself surrounded by Pygmy puffs who cuddle and love you until you are calm again. I'm sure Lucius loves it." She added.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Granger, you would have made an excellent Slytherin." And he laughed then in huge breathless gusts. Hermione began to giggle again and they laughed and laughed as tears rolled down their faces." Draco stopped to read more. "He accepts the bond but does not want to see us or any children we might have when he gets out." Draco said paling. Hermione went to him and hugged him.

"It's early days. Who knows how he's going to feel when he gets out of that place." She told him.

Draco snorted, still reading the letter. "Despite not wanting to see us, he does send us love and light."

"Well that's more than we expected isn't it?" She smiled.

Draco sighed. He was more than a little worried that his father wouldn't be able to truly accept the marriage between Hermione and himself. The Malfoy's had a long history of disappearing people who displeased them. On the other hand, even his father must realize what a magical bond such as this could mean. He sometimes wished that he knew what it was to have his father's unequivocal approval. The months with Hermione had been such an equal give and take between them. She had no problem letting him know when she approved of his accomplishments and it thrilled him that it could be as easy as that.

—

Hermione appeared on the steps of Malfoy Manor at the time appointed by Narcissa. A house elf led her on a circuitous route to a glassed in atrium. Narcissa sat at an iron wrought table so intricate that it had to be goblin made. She was surrounded by exotic plants whose flowers burst out in bright colors. Despite the biting cold outside the room was pleasantly warm.

Narcissa was dressed immaculately and her hair was in an artful updo. She eyed the younger witch as she approached. Hermione felt self conscious and reminded herself not to fidget or show fear. Draco had coached her on the best way to face his mother. He had even picked out the cream colored robes that she was wearing. He had fussed about her a great deal before pronouncing her ready to take on the force that was Narcissa Malfoy.

Now Narcissa beckoned Hermione to come closer. She obliged feeling very much like a reluctant child. "I see that the robes I sent fit well." She was approving. She continued to peruse Hermione's person. " I daresay that you will do nicely. I had noticed how well you clean up." Hermione kept her thoughts about how much better she must look compared to the last time she had visited the Manor to herself. Narcissa's shrewd expression indicated that those thoughts must have somehow shown on her face. "You'll have to learn not to be so emotional and not to hold grudges if you would like to be a player in the ministry's games my dear." She told her. Before Hermione could respond the older witch continued. "I'd like to formally welcome you to the Malfoy family. On behalf of Draco's father and myself."

"Thank you, but you'll excuse me, we've already heard from Lucius." Hermione began but Narcissa waved her hand away as if shooing an annoying insect.

"My husband is grappling with a lifetime of perceived values being thrown out the window. Give him time and he will see what an asset and gift you are to us." She said firmly.

"A gift?" Hermione said skeptically.

"Oh yes." And now Narcissa smiled warmly at her. "I have let go of the beliefs that Pureblood is better. Those thoughts almost killed my son. Do you imagine I would think it worth that?" She shook her head and began to worry the cuff of her sleeve. "You are fearless, intelligent and beautiful. You will keep my stubborn son in check. And I hear reports that he just might love you. Is this true?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, he does and before you ask I am in love with him as well."

Narcissa's face lit up with a smile. "I did think you would be well matched. When I first heard of the bond I was livid. I thought the Dark Lord meant to kill you both with it. When I saw how it had manifested I researched every thing I could about you. I wanted to be repulsed by you. I wanted to think you inferior. You must understand, we had lost so much to the madness, but all I found was proof to the opposite. You are truly extraordinary and I just had to have you for my Draco."

Hermione regarded the older witch. She breathed in and out reminding herself that this was her husband's beloved mother. Still, it wasn't a pleasant feeling to feel like a trinket that Narcissa had picked up on a whim. "I thank you." She said formally. "I also feel it wise to inform you that should we have more than one, our second son will restore the Black family line." She began to explain at length. When she finished Nacissa clapped her hands in delight.

"What wonderful news! And so practical of Draco to take the bargain. I am ecstatic of course. I'll make sure that the financials are updated accordingly. Now, you must tell me everything about my son. I have reports of course, but it's nothing to what you can tell me."

The afternoon passed as pleasantly as could be expected. Narcissa promised to send over some texts on potion ingredients that might help Draco. At the end of the visit she embraced Hermione warmly. She looked into the younger witch's face thoughtfully. "That you can stand here and accept my hug is quite something. Your capacity for forgiveness is a strength that I think we can all learn from. I'll see you at the reception on New Year's Day."

Hermione started. "What? But how? I thought it was ministry's orders?"

"And what would it look like to bar the mother of the groom? A redeemed Death Eater who fell in love with a princess of the Light? I'll still have minimal contact but the ministry chose to see it my way this once. You will keep this between us won't you? I want to surprise my son." Her eyes were filled with longing. Hermione promised and left the manor laden down with an enormous amount of packages. Becoming the new Lady Malfoy was a heavy burden to bear, quite literally.

—-

New Year's Day dawned bright and crisp and clear. The reception hall where the party would take place had been tastefully decorated to within an inch of its life. Tones of gold, silver and green splashed luxuriously over every surface. The tables were piled high with delicacies from around the globe. The bride and groom were resplendent in beautifully made robes. They stood side by side holding hands in the center of the room and taking it all in.

In the past week Hermione and Draco had barely left the bedroom. Even now, she could see the desire simmering in his eyes as her looked her over. Despite all they had done she blushed. Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Never stop blushing for me." He said happily nuzzling her neck. Desire courses through her. She wisely chose to step away.

"Draco, the doors are about to open." Her smile promised that they would continue later. He grinned wolfishly back at her.

The next moment the doors had been flung wide and silver sparkles erupted from the ceiling. Witches and wizards streamed through the doors smiling at the beautiful room and making their way over to the happy couple.

The following hour was a blur of faces and well wishes. Hermione and Draco shook hands, hugged and smiled as hundreds of people streamed past them. At the very end of the line was Narcissa Malfoy escorted by Theo. Draco's face broke into a huge grin when he saw them both. He hugged his mother tightly. She gestured to an attendant who led the four of them to a side room and shut the doors.

"Mother!" Draco was beside himself. "I should never have doubted that you would be here."

Narcissa sniffed. "Yes, well you know how I feel about missing a good party." She cupped her hands about his face. "You look healthy." She considered him a moment. "Could do with a haircut perhaps, but you look very well." She looked over to Hermione and Theo. "Would you mind excusing us for a moment? I must carry on a Malfoy tradition. Dear Lucius has sent instructions." Noting Hermione's suspicious face she continued. "It's nothing dangerous, only a small ceremonial gesture." She smiled reassuringly and Hermione knew the older witch could be trusted. After nodding her consent, Narcissa led Draco into a smaller room off to the side and closed the door.

Hermione turned to Theo whose gaze was already locked on her. "Theo! I didn't know that you were coming. What a great surprise." She stepped forward and hugged him. His arms clasped her tightly and they stood together for several long moments. When the hug had lasted much longer than a polite hug should Hermione wiggled from his arms and stepped back looking a little uncomfortable. "Do you go to Italy soon for your apprenticeship?" He nodded not taking his eyes from hers.

"You look beautiful." He said solemnly. "And you are cured? You are both cured?" Hermione pulled up her sleeve and showed her arm to him. Theo took her hand gently and ran his fingers over her smooth skin, gooseflesh raised as he touched her.

"It's like it was never there." Hermione said happily.

Theo smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed the soft skin. "I'm so happy." He whispered, his lips still close enough to tickle. "I was so worried. For both of you." He raised his deep blue eyes to hers. Tears were sparkling in them. "You are happy with him. Aren't you?" His voice was thick with emotion.

Hermione took a sharp breath before she answered. "I am. Theo, I love him." Her eyes held apology and a small bit of regret.

Theo nodded, swallowing hard. He pulled her close into a hug once again. He buried his face into her hair. "I won't see you for awhile. Don't forget me?"

"How could I?" Hermione said. She hugged him back and hoped that Theo would one day find the happiness that he deserved.

Theo stepped back and looked to the heavy oak door that Narcissa and Draco had disappeared through. "Make my apologies to them? I can't stay. I'm due in Italy tomorrow and I've so many loose ends to tie up." His voice was a little shaky and Hermione chose not to push the matter.

"Of course. We will miss you. Please don't be a stranger Theo." She pleaded.

He nodded. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll see you both soon." His lips twisted into a parody of a smile. "I've got to go." He leaned down, kissed her on the cheek and hastily and left the room. Hermione sat down on a nearby chair and a tear slipped down her cheek.

—-

The rest of the reception went quickly. Many toasts were made celebrating the couple and the unity of the magical world that they represented. Hermione and Draco danced until their feet ached and talked until they were hoarse. Harry had been such a loyal supporter of both of them that many of the suspicions still hanging over Draco's head disappeared.

Draco had been disappointed to hear of Theo's quick departure but had seen the sadness in his wife's eyes. He knew them both well enough to know that it was for the best. Like Hermione, he wished that his friend would find happiness.

When the night was finally over and they were laying side by side after a passionate bout of lovemaking Hermione remembered to ask what Narcissa had spoken to Draco about. He immediately held up his hand to reveal a ring with the Malfoy family crest on it. "My father sent this. It's been passed down to each Malfoy heir at the time of their wedding. I think that he is reluctantly beginning to accept us." Draco told her happily.

—

In early June Hermione and Draco again stood side by side. They looked about their soon to be vacated living quarters in Hogwarts. It was here that they had learned to put aside their differences. It was in these rooms that they had fallen in love. Draco smiled remembering the nights he had held Hermione close after completing a portrait.

The past year had been the most satisfying of his life. He thought of the despair and loneliness that he had felt last September. He had not known himself then. He had been lost. He smiled at the witch beside him, grateful that she was the one who would be by his side.

She felt his eyes on her and met his gaze. "Are you ready?" She asked. Her eyes were luminous and full of hope. They walked from the room. The hallway outside was full on both sides. One side was dedicated to the fallen while the other side held the faces of the war heroes who still lived. This side would not activate until the living had passed through the veil. These portraits would act as reminders to future generations.

They walked down the stairs, passing a commemorative golden plaque with Draco and Snape's name on it. He had indeed found a way to negate the Imperius Curse. He had given up its secret freely to the Wizarding world. With the help of Snape's research Draco hoped to find a way to eradicate Dragon Pox next. They had kept Snape's second portrait in hopes that when it woke it would be willing to assist Draco on continuing Snape's work.

It was very early and the dawn sky was just beginning to lighten. Hermione and Draco both carried a small backpack on their backs. The extendable charms placed on them had allowed them to pack all of the necessary items for a very long journey.

Over the past few months they had charted a path that zig zagged across the earth. They argued, laughed, ran together and made love every night at least once. When they reached the gates of the school Draco opened them and pulled Hermione through. "Here we are." He told her and kissed her full lips. "I've never felt so ready to go."

Hermione laughed up at him. "I feel the same. We are so lucky that the magic pulled us together. I love you."

"And I love you. Now, let's go have an adventure." Draco laughed. He pulled Hermione into his arms and they apparated with a soft pop.

Hidden behind some nearby trees the green man smiled. His antlers glinted in the rising sun. He turned and began striding in the opposite direction. Mortals were so much fun to toy with and sometimes the results could even be called beautiful.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I have uploaded the second epilogue to a new story. Since I understand that Draco/Hermione is sacred to some readers I have decided to separate this story from it's sequel. If you would like to continue on please click on The Third Side in my list. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. It has meant a lot to me. I am also a fan of Hermione with anyone so if you don't see a story in my favorites list that you think I might like please pass it along. If you like my writing I am posting a new Harry/Hermione story. Tell me what you think of it. I hope that you have wonderful holidays and a good New Year. I never did own this world. **


End file.
